The Blood Red Stone
by zoepeanut
Summary: Sydney Sage is an incredible Alchemist, always searching for more knowledge about the world around her. When she stumbles upon what she views as a possible way to save humanity, she does not hesitate to attempt to use ancient alchemy to satisfy her need for knowledge. However, this alchemy comes with a steep price, one which no one ever expected to be paid again.
1. Alchemy

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Bloodlines or Fullmetal Alchemist

 **This story takes place during the end of Bloodlines, just after the end of Jill's fashion show, when Sydney leaves for Keith's house. Spoilers will come for later parts of the series, as well as for the Fullmetal Alchemist series.**

I was still a bit upset as I searched through Keith's old apartment, remembering my recent argument with Adrian. He could be so infuriating at times, didn't he understand how unreasonable he had been? Regardless, it was best to leave him alone and give Jill a chance to celebrate her success tonight. Being here, I had the chance to search for Keith's chemicals, hopefully left behind during the Alchemists' raid on his home. After all, those chemicals were legal substances for Keith to possess, so there was no reason for them to be missing.

Even so, it seemed I wasn't having any luck. The cupboards held tons of junk food, and the compartment that held his tattooing supplies was empty. No signs of extra chemicals remained, leaving this to seem like a waisted trip. With a sigh, I decided at least it was quiet enough for me to look into other matters, opening up one of the yearbooks given to me by Laurel. It didn't take long to find the section on Kelly, but I was already a bit exhausted from the late night, and the argument with Adrian.

I set the book aside, deciding that perhaps I hadn't completed a full search of the place. Keith could still have the chemicals hidden away elsewhere, just not in an obvious location. After all, explaining away a hoard of chemicals to regular human authorities could be a bit of a hassle, if they ever stopped by. Maybe Keith had a slight moment of intelligence and hid them away, though it would be shocking if he had thought that far ahead when performing his illicit business with the tattoos.

Walking down the hall, I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing but a bedroom and a bathroom down here, at least that was what I thought at first. I paused after a moment on my way back to the living room, seeing a strange pattern, hardly discernible, in the paint on the wall. Reaching over, I could feel that it ran down the entire length of the wall, meeting the ground. This was another hidden compartment, but based on the size of the crack, it could possibly be an entire room that was hidden. Strangely, it was hidden even better than the compartment for his tattooing tools, actually sealed completely with just the strange pattern on the wall to hide the room. Frowning, I tapped the wall gently, listening carefully to determine if my hunch was correct. As I ran across the length of the wall, I realized the truth. Behind a portion of this wall, there was a hollow location, a room that Keith wanted no one to find. I wondered what he was doing that he thought was worth more effort to hide than the tattoos, and that curiosity was what got the best of me.

Returning to the kitchen, I decided that I would have to be a bit crude in my methods of getting inside that room. Keith didn't seem to have many tools lying around the house, so I settled with a knife from the kitchen. Returning to the wall, I began to slash through it, breathing heavily as I realized how much time this would take without the proper tool. Even I had no clue how Keith got inside this place, there was no hinge or door that seemed to exist, but it didn't matter to me. I'd make my own entrance if I had to, it wasn't like anyone else was going to be living here for a while. Besides, the Alchemists had the funds necessary to cover any damages I caused and they were on much better terms with me since I managed to uncover Keith's treachery.

Even with the time it took to get inside, my efforts did not seem to be wasted. Within, I simply stared blankly in surprise, wondering what could have driven Keith do do something like this. Even I knew that it was futile, that magic like this didn't exist. It was drilled into all of our heads as children, that even though our origins were from those that sought to turn lead into gold, we had moved on to a truer path when we discovered vampires. This was the exact opposite, the sign of someone who believed that we could do the impossible just like vampires could with their magic.

On the ground was a massive circle, with intricate designs within. On the outer edge, six symbols were drawn, using ancient alchemical runes that Alchemists today saw no need for. Just underneath them was yet another circle, where a hexagon was drawn within, using the symbols to dictate where the corners would meet. From there, it appeared to have a triangle within, with three more alchemical symbols drawn in the center of each side. Another circle was in the center, and three lines were drawn, intersecting the corners of the hexagon and meeting in the center. Overall, I recognized it as an attempt at ancient alchemy, but it would require deciphering the runes to interpret just what Keith meant to do.

Seeing this, part of me understood his secrecy. While it wasn't expressly forbidden to draw things like this, it was frowned upon if you believed in magic of any kind for humans. The world operated on natural laws, ones that we valued above all else. It was why we saw vampires as evil, since they broke the flow of the laws we viewed as the proper flow of the world around us. Even attempting to break them would make an Alchemist be frowned upon, which was why no one even bothered learning ancient alchemical symbols and circles such as these.

Glancing around the rest of the room, I could see that it was rather small. There was a bookcase in the corner, which from a glance I could tell held books on ancient alchemy. Pulling one out, I frowned as I glanced through the descriptions. It was supposedly on bioalchemy, a form of alchemy that focused on living creatures in a way. Strangely, it held no mention of altering humans within. It focused on plants and animals, though some of the runes looked similar to the ones Keith had drawn in his circle. Handmade notes were written on the edges of some of the pages, one word catching my eye above all else. Human transmutation, something that seemed to send a chill through me just at the very term. The idea of altering a person in any way, it was just wrong and vile. Was that really what Keith was looking into?

I set the book back down, grabbing another one that looked like a simply notebook. Keith's writing was scrawled out on the pages, notes on alchemy as if it was actually possible. Part of me felt reassured in the knowledge that he couldn't have done anything, but it still made me feel sorry for the boy that had apparently lost his mind while living so far away from others in Palm Springs.

Glancing down, I noticed a few glass containers filled with chemicals resting on the shelves, all labeled and including the measurements of exactly how many were within. "Thirty-five liters of water, twenty-five kilograms of carbon, four liters of ammonia….what do all of these things have in common?" I wondered, thinking out loud. There were plenty of others, but I stopped there see that there were nearly twenty containers in the line. Glancing down at the notes in my hand, I realized exactly what it was. These chemicals were all present in the human body, chemicals that made up a person.

I backed away, a bit stunned at my revelation. Keith truly thought it was possible to create life, to make a new person. To be honest, part of me wanted to know if it was possible as well. It seemed like his notes were scientific in nature, nothing at all focusing on magic. In general, they seemed to follow the laws of physics, focusing on the conservation of mass and energy above all else. Theoretically, if any of the transmutations outlined in the book I had skimmed were possible, it meant that this too was possible. "Is it possible to create life? For humans to bring back the dead?" I wondered, glancing back down at the circle behind me.

Everything seemed to be set up, to be in place for that very thing. If Keith had been about to attempt it, it made me wonder what had stopped him. After all, he had everything necessary. From the looks of the circle and my basic understanding of the runes, it appeared to be accurate as well. The runes spoke of the human body, of life and death, and seemed to tie into the energy of that cycle.

I knew I should step away, that I should leave this room and never return, but I had to know the answer. I had to know if it was possible to perform Alchemy, if it was a secret that even my own organization had yet to discover. This would be huge if it was possible, giving us the ability to help people all over the world. Using simply a handful of chemicals and a circle, we could ensure that people didn't have to die. Part of it felt unnatural, just like the strigoi, but it appeared to rely on science and that made me feel more comfortable as I knelt down by the circle, gently pressing my hands to the edge of it.

I felt the energy channel open up, seeing blue sparks seem to form and run along the lines of the circle. Already, I could feel a mixture of fear and amazement at what I was seeing. It was possible, alchemy truly was an art that humans could use. My awe was short-lived, however, as the circle turned dark, black shadowy hands seeming to rise from within and reaching towards me. I screamed, wanting to get as far away from them as possible, but they latched onto my legs, wrapping around my body and dragging me to the center of the circle. Glancing down, my horror only grew as I saw what appeared to be a massive eye opening below me, drawing me within. I closed my eyes, wanting it to end soon, but nothing seemed to change. I opened my eyes once more, hesitantly, feeling afraid of what had just transpired.

Instead of being in that room of Keith's house, I was now in an unknown place, surrounded by nothing but white. In front of me was a massive stone door, which opened and revealed more shadowy hands within. I wanted to get away, but they grabbed me and pulled me inside before I could, forcing me to see the truth. Within, I could see every secret contained by alchemy, knowing how it worked and operated. Anything from the chemical components of the world around me to transmutation circles was forced into my head, revealing just how wrong I had been about the world. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, like I had learned far too much too quickly, I was thrown back out, landing in front of a strange human-like creature.

It had no face, even if its figure appeared to be a human. It simply had a single smile, teeth showing on its white face as it glanced over at me. "Who are you?" I asked, a bit breathlessly. This thing was terrifying, just like everything else inside of this place.

"Why, it has been a long time since I've had visitors. You ask who am I? One name you might have for me is The World, or you might call me The Universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth. I am all and I am one, so of course this also means that I am you." he explained, leaving me frowning in confusion. This thing ruled over the world, he controlled everything. I didn't understand why I was facing him, why I was here, but he seemed amused by my presence.

"So, it seems an exchange is in order. After all, I have given you a glimpse into the ultimate knowledge within the Gate of Truth. The Laws of Equivalent Exchange still apply, and I know just what to take from you. Knowledge for knowledge, of course, so I shall take away all knowledge you posses on yourself. Your memories will vanish, memories of your life and how you've lived. I do hope you are pleased with the exchange!" he stated, seeming pleased.

I tried to get away, I truly did, but I could not fight against the black hands that seemed to deconstruct my very being, reaching inside my head and tearing away everything that made me who I was. I was torn apart and put back together, thrown out of the room and left lying on the floor, afraid and confused. I couldn't remember who I was, or how I had gotten here. All I remembered was a white room and man, who gave me so much knowledge at a terrible price.

 **So, I was trying to get ideas for my first fanfiction that is currently on** **hiatus at the moment...but this ended up being what I thought of instead. Ugh, I can't write anything other than crossovers these days! All well, I hope you enjoy this strange crossover, the first one in its category Updates will be determined based on the number of reviews at the moment. The two stories in progress with the most reviews will be updated weekly, all others will get monthly updates. Check my profile page if you want to see when the next update is expected. Feel free to review and tell me what you think, to be honest, this idea seems strange even to me so feedback is welcome!**


	2. Magic's Equivalent Exchange

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist or Bloodlines

It took me a moment to recover from what I'd experienced, but even so it did not free me from the emptiness I now felt. I had no name, I was nothing but a mind filled with empty facts. Sure, I could recite the entire periodic table in at least five different languages from memory, and even describe each element in detail, but I could not tell anyone a thing about myself. Where I was born, who I was friends with, even who my family was, it was all a mystery. Knowledge was a great thing, but without any memory of how I obtained it, part of me wondered if it could even be trusted. After all, I didn't know if I had legitimately learned any of the facts inside my head, or if I had simply listened to what someone else told me was the truth.

Still, I had to keep moving forward. There was no way I was going to stop now, not when I had just sacrificed everything for one transmutation. Glancing down at the circle on the ground, I finally noticed what was in the center of the circle. Some grotesque body was there, deformed and looking nothing like a human. I felt mildly sick at the sight of it, but my emotions didn't match the horror that should have been there. I didn't even know who this was supposed to be, since I couldn't even remember my reasons for attempting this in the first place. Regardless, it was already dead once more and it no longer seemed to matter. I was not going to perform human transmutation again, not when it came with such a high cost.

Glancing around, part of me began to wonder if this was my home. After all, it did have books on alchemy within. It seemed rather nice, with a comfortable recliner outside of the room I had been in and a large flat screen TV. Perhaps I could go back to this life, pretend nothing had happened. After all, if anyone found out I had committed this great taboo, I could only imagine how much trouble I'd be in. Glancing back at the room, I decided it would be best if no one found out the truth. I clapped my hands together, remembering the secrets I had learned, and placed them against the solid wall. Using the material within, I stretched it out further and thinner, covering the room so no one could find it. The only signs left behind were faint transmutation markings on the wall, indistinguishable for anyone who didn't understand what to look for.

Walking back out to the living room, I noticed an open book on the table. It appeared to be a yearbook of some kind, from a school called Amberwood. Was I a student there? Did I graduate? Part of me wondered the truth about all of this, but the pictures did not provide me with any answers. My image was no where to be found within the book, leaving me feeling rather disappointed. I had hoped to find some clue about my memories, but it seemed like even in my own home there were no answers. Well, I suppose I must have had a well paying job, considering how luxurious the furniture was, but beyond that, my life was a mystery. Knowledge of history, chemicals, and vampires seemed like a strange combination for any profession I could think of, leaving me in the dark about what I did for a living.

Flipping back to the page the book was originally on, I frowned. It was a picture of Kelly Hayes, an junior at the time this yearbook was printed. Was she one of my friends? She looked fairly athletic, with tanned skin that showed she loved the sun. Perhaps I was friends with her, and went to a different school. Then again, it didn't explain the massive pile of yearbooks that were tossed aside carelessly, all from Amberwood. With a sigh, I set it aside once more, closing my eyes as my mind continued to be haunted by that strange creature who called himself God and the truth beyond the gate.

I was distracted by the sound of a knock at the door, making me wonder who was here. I needed to focus if I wanted to deceive them, lead them to believe I knew who I was. Still, I couldn't even remember my own name. I hoped I didn't do anything too strange, as I got up and opened the door. I saw a guy standing outside, based on his height and pale skin, he was a moroi. I wished I knew more, enough to tell me how to act around him.

"Hey, sorry to bug you here." he said, giving me a sheepish smile. I let him inside, still unsure of why he was here. Did I work a lot with vampires? I sure didn't feel like a feeder, addicted to the endorphins from their bites, but maybe that went away with my memories? I really didn't know, and part of me didn't want to find out. For some reason, the very thought of giving my blood to one of them sent chills through me. I would refuse if that was what he wanted, no matter what the cost.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, hoping I could get away with ignorance. It might tell me something, depending on how he answered.

We both walked over to the living room. "I needed to talk to you. When you said you were coming here, it made me wonder if what my father had said was true. That Keith isn't here anymore?" he asked.

I sat down in the recliner, running a hand through my hair. I really had no idea who this Keith person was, yet clearly I was supposed to know him. I decided it was best to play it safe, and agree with this man's father about his location. "Uh, yeah. Keith's gone." I told him, hoping my nervousness wasn't showing.

"Is he not coming back?" the moroi asked, frowning as he glanced around the room. It was a bit of a mess, making me wonder what had happened here. I was only aware of the hidden room and what it contained, not the main living area. I gave the boy a shrug, really uncertain of the truth. Maybe this Keith guy would come back, maybe not, I really didn't know.

"Well, will there be another Alchemist to replace him?" he asked, looking a bit disappointed. My body stiffened at the mention of an Alchemist, but I realized what he meant. Alchemist had two meanings to me now, one as a person who practiced alchemy and also as a person who worked to keep vampires hidden from the human world. How I knew this was a mystery, but it did give me some insight into this Keith character. He had been one of them, and this moroi was looking for their help.

At the same time, I wondered how I knew about vampires, if there was an entire organization devoted to keeping them hidden. "I don't know." I told the boy after a moment, realizing I had been silent and thoughtful for too long.

"So you're the only Alchemist in the area." he commented, sounding incredibly sad. Once again, I stiffened, wondering if he knew what I had done, but that was before it clicked in my head. I had worked as an Alchemist, as one of these people that kept vampires hidden from this world. It explained my strange variety of knowledge, the facts that swarmed in my mind without any origin.

The boy glanced over, stopping as he stared at the open yearbook on the desk next to me. "Kelly Hayes." he commented, staring down at the book with a dark look on his face.

"Have you heard of her?" I asked him, curious to know why he was interested. Maybe he could clue me in on some of my missing memories, but he didn't look too eager to do so.

"You might say that." he replied, still being rather cryptic. Glancing down, I saw that there was a picture of this moroi in the yearbook, with him next to Kelly in a prom picture. The two of them had dated, but I didn't understand what the issue was at the moment.

He continued regarding me with a sad look, shaking his head. "Shit. I hadn't wanted it to happen like this." he told me, pulling out a knife. I stared at it, feeling my heart begin to pound as I stood back up. This boy was going to attack me, and I had no idea why. Still, I had a strong determination to live on. After all, I still had to find a way to get my memories back. I wasn't going to just sit back and let him kill me.

"I knew you'd figure it out, but I didn't expect you to do it so soon." he commented, but I really could care less about his morbid plans. I glared over at him, debating how I should attack. For some reason, I didn't have much knowledge of fighting styles, but that wasn't going to stop me. Even if I had never cared about self-defense before, it didn't mean I wasn't willing to try. I knew how to punch, and I had alchemy by my side. Few people could stand against it, without knowledge of the art themselves.

"I don't care who you are, or what you've done. There is no way I'm going down without a fight though." I told him, watching him blink at me in surprise. It was enough of a distraction for me to charge forward, trying to tackle him down. Even so, my strength was not enough and I was far to small to do much beyond shoving him back.

"Wait…you're saying you don't know? You don't even know who I am?" he asked, still not recovering from my words. I gave him a small smirk, no longer caring about hiding my amnesia. After all, I could give plenty of medical explanations about my missing memories, and it seemed like they would have to buy into it. It would only be their word against mine, in the end, and I was determined to prove myself right.

"Sorry, not a clue. I blacked out when I got here and woke up without any of my memories. Imagine my surprise when some stranger comes in trying to attack me, obviously I'm not just going to take that sitting down." I told him, watching his body grow more tense, tightening his grip on his knife.

I felt it stab through my shoulder, as he moved faster than I had expected. I grimaced, groaning from the pain that seemed to start a moment after he dealt the wound. "I suppose that makes this a little easier. You're nothing like the quiet girl that Jill was friends with, I no longer have to respect her wishes and can kill you without any regrets." he told me, making me smile in amusement. He was going to be in for a bit of a surprise during his next attack, as I prepared myself to use alchemy in defense. I clapped my hands together, waiting for him to strike with that knife. As soon as he did, I moved to touch the blade, shattering it in an instant as blue sparks danced around my hands. He gasped, his eyes wide as he stared into my eyes.

"As I told you before, I'm not going down without a fight. You would be wise to stop while you can." I told him, watching him continue to stare at me in confusion.

"That…that's impossible! You're human, you can't use magic." he stated, as if it was the most shocking thing in the world. Part of me understood then, realizing that alchemy must not have been well-known in the world. Perhaps this skill would come in handy in the future, if even non-humans were unaware of it. Besides, true magic didn't even exist in this world. It still came with a price and followed the Law of Equivalent exchange. Water was pulled from the moisture in the air, earth had to be pulled from the ground, fire was created using the moroi's own energy and igniting the gasses in the air, air users had plenty of gas to manipulate already. All major elements used by moroi involved using something already present, and they didn't even realize it. While it might be impressive that they did not use transmutation circles, the concept was still followed.

Even spirit users followed this law, paying a different price for their seemingly impossible feats. Their sanity was what they lost when they healed others, still a price equivalent to the miracles they could perform. "It is simple, really, when you understand the chemical and physical properties of the world around you. Such a shame that your kind never bothers to learn." I commented, realizing that this was the very thing stopping them from looking deeper into their magic. They believed they understood it all, when they knew nothing. Their magic had its origins in alchemy and without understanding that, they would never advance into the future.

The boy looked like he was preparing to attack again, his face darkening and turning a bit more serious. I prepared myself as well, until a knock at the door interrupted both of us. "Not a word. They'll go away." the boy insisted, making me all the more determined to let them inside.

"Sage, I know you're in there. I saw your car. I know you're pissed off, but just listen to me." a voice called out, cutting through the tension between me and the moroi. I had no idea who this was, or who this Sage person was supposed to be, but I couldn't care less. Glaring over at my attacker, I clapped my hands together and slammed them on the ground, making the floor itself rise against him and clear a path to the door. The boy looked startled, stumbling around to try and keep his balance, but he reacted too late and collapsed on his side, his eyes wide as he saw me rushing for the door.

I swung it open, surprised to see yet another moroi in this house. It was strange, considering my knowledge of the Alchemists, that I had so many of them visiting me. If they thought vampires were unnatural, why was I friends with so many of them? Maybe I was unusual for their organization and didn't believe in the same things. After all, my knowledge on moroi led me to believe they were more or less like humans, just with the ability to use magic and a need to drink blood for survival. So long as no one died, it didn't seem too terrible to me, and they did give their victims a decent exchange for their blood. The high given was supposedly unlike any other, thus they were compensated for what was given.

Before I could say a word, I felt the other moroi grab me, pressing yet another knife to my throat as his arm restrained my arms against my sides. I was unable to transmute like this, trapped in his grip. I wondered where the new knife came from, when I remembered that we weren't that far from the kitchen. My attack must have brought him close enough to find a new weapon, and I could feel the steel pressed against my throat.

"Don't come any closer." the moroi warned, backing into the house with me while the newcomer stared with watchful eyes. I had to admit, this new one was rather beautiful, with deep green eyes and messy hair. He looked like a work of art in a way, but the worry on his face seemed to ruin it. He seemed like the kind of guy that should be smiling in some way, not frowning in concentration. "Shut the door. Then….sit down and put your hands behind your head. I'll kill her if you don't." the boy behind me warned.

I watched my rescuer seem to give up, his hands held up in the air as he seemed to grow serious for a moment. He sunk to the ground, hands behind his head as he followed instructions. "Lee, I don't know what you're doing, but you need to stop it now before it goes any further. You don't have a gun. You can't really hold us both here under the threat of a knife." he said, finally giving me at least one name to work with. My captor was Lee, though it wouldn't do me much good at the moment.

I was busy coming up with a plan, ignoring Lee's discussion on his plans to become strigoi once more. The newcomer now had handcuffs on and seemed to be talking with him, a decent distraction that could allow me to gain some freedom. All I had to do was free one arm, then I would break away with a bit of alchemy. Lee seemed so desperate to become one of them, but that was when it clicked in my mind, somehow I figured out what was wrong with his plans.

"Equivalent exchange." I said, my eyes wide as both Lee and the newcomer frowned in confusion. "The price had been paid to bring you back, a price that cannot be returned. Thus, your state must be permanent as well. The exchange to restore you has been completed and nothing can undo it." I told him, watching it only seem to confuse them even further. I realized that this was pointless, since neither of them understood a thing about alchemy. After all, that law didn't seem to be well known outside of the art.

"Sage, did you hit your head or something? I get talking facts and stuff, but this is just plain crazy." the newcomer commented, while I gave him a sad smile, shaking my head. Apparently I was his friend, and now I had a name for myself. Sage….it sounded a bit strange, but it didn't really matter. It was something and I was not going to let go of the small bit of information I was given.

"He ruined my life. I've been trying to get it back for six years. I was almost ready for the last resort…until you and Keith came along. I've still got that last option left. I don't want it to come to that, though. For all our sakes." Lee commented, ignoring the man handcuffed on the ground and glaring at me.

"Did you not listen to a word I just said? Regardless of the method you use, a price must be paid to undo what has been done. The Law of Equivalent Exchange must be abided, as it was when you were brought back to this state. At the moment, I do not believe that it is possible for you to pay the price necessary, since it directly involves the huma-er, vampire soul." I explained, trying once more.

"You think I care about all that crap? I was perfect before, immortal, powerful, and I was going to stay that way forever! Your beliefs on saving the soul have led to a strict and short life, one that I bet you'd regret if you could remember any of it at this point." Lee commented, making the other boy glance at me with a frown.

"Wait, what do you mean if she could remember it? What the hell is going on?" he demanded, but Lee had already moved, his knife digging into my neck and making me hiss in pain. He knelt down, his grip a bit looser as he began to lick the blood up in some twisted way that made fury rise within me. With his grip loosened, I was able to free one arm, preparing to attack as he shoved me away, a look of disgust on his face.

"No, there's something wrong….what's wrong with you? What's wrong with your blood?" Lee demanded, scowling and wiping the remains of my blood off of his mouth. "I can't do it. I can't stomach any of it. Why?" he demanded, leaving me feeling a bit confused, yet relieved. At least he couldn't do that to me again, even if I didn't understand what was going on with my blood.

"I told you before…" I said, feeling a bit light-headed from the blood loss. He had cut fairly deep, but it wasn't life-threatening at all. Just a lot of blood for the moment, something I would have to recover from with fluid and sugar when this was done. Taking a deep breath, I did my best to continue weakly, putting pressure on the cut on my throat. "You can't pay the price….you can't return. If you don't believe me….why don't I show you what happens when you try to create something with nothing to give in return." I told him, realizing that it wouldn't matter at this point. It just might save our lives, considering his last plan was strigoi. I wasn't going to fool anyone, even with alchemy, I would be no match for one of those monsters.

Walking over to the wall, I heard Lee following behind, looking irritated but willing to hear me out. "This better be worth it, Sydney. I'm not getting any more patient now, I've already lost too much time and aged far too much." Lee commented, while the other moroi got up awkwardly as well, looking curious as he joined us. Lee glared at him, but the green eyed vampire simply shrugged, his eyes locked on me with a confused frown on his face, studying me deeply. I felt like he was analyzing far more than just my expression, but ignored it so I could focus on revealing what was behind the wall. Just one clap later, a door was created out of the wall, opening underneath my grip as Lee and the other man followed behind me.

I heard both of them gasp at the sight in front of us, the mangled looking body that only vaguely resembled a person. "Nothing can be created without giving something of equal value in return…this is a fundamental truth of our world, known as the Law of Equivalent Exchange. Someone exchanged part of their own sanity to restore you to this form, something that they will never be able to get back. Thusly, you will never be able to return to being a strigoi, making it something of equal value. That is why you have constantly failed, and why even using your last resort will fail. You would be throwing your life away for nothing, Lee, and that is something that I will not allow, not if I can help it." I told him, feeling determined. My mistake had taught me one thing, even if it was something I had already known before. Life was valuable and precious, regardless of whose life it was. I would not let it be wasted like this, not when I could do something to stop him.

"Sage….that still doesn't explain what the hell that thing is behind you. What was that bastard Keith up to in here?" the other moroi asked, looking confused and still unnerved by the body behind me. His words made me realize that perhaps this wasn't my house, that this place belonged to the mysterious man named Keith that everyone kept mentioning. Regardless, it didn't change the fact that this being was my creation.

"That is my own attempt at something forbidden, though I can't exactly say what it was I wanted to do. The price of this, was my knowledge on myself. All memories of my past have been stripped away from me, in order to try and create this creature here. It didn't even live long enough for me to see it alive, and I can't say I even know who it was supposed to be." I told them, my voice feeling distant as I spoke of the truth. I had given up everything, and gotten nothing in return. Just a glimpse inside a door that didn't even exist, that was all that had been given to me. I felt a small tear fall down my cheek, regretting whatever had pushed me towards this. I had barely made it an hour without my memories, and already it felt too overwhelming for me to find a way to move forward.

Lee remained silent, stumbling back and leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. He must have realized the truth of my words, and was losing hope of reaching his goal. The other boy, however, stepped closer to me, his eyes looking concerned and worried. "We'll get them back, Sage. I promise you, you won't be alone and we'll figure out how to fix this." he told me, looking like he was about to reach out, but pulling back at the last second. I wondered why he hesitated, part of me actually wanted his embrace. He seemed truly concerned for me and at the moment, I could care less about who was on my side, as long as it meant I wasn't alone. Staring into his eyes, I felt my legs give out, falling to the ground in the circle once more as tears streamed down my face. This time, he knelt down with me, giving in to his original impulse to reach out. It was awkward with his cuffed hands, but he managed to wrap his arms around me and keep me pulled into a tight hug. I pressed my head into his shirt, sobbing as I realized just how much I had lost, and how much further I had to go to get it back.

 **Not many views yet, but I suppose that is expected with a strange crossover like this. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Keeping Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Bloodlines or Fullmetal Alchemist

"Sage, I think it's time for us to get out of here." the moroi holding me said after a few moments. I blinked, looking up at him as he stared down at me, a concerned expression on his face. I realized I still didn't even know his name, something I probably should have gotten sooner.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sydney….I…." Lee said, looking uncomfortable as he touched the back of his head. I was confused now, wondering just who had the right name. Lee called me Sydney, but the other one kept calling me Sage. Were they both my name? Was one just a nickname? My confusion must have shown on my face though, because the green eyed man gave me a small smirk.

"Sydney Sage. That's your name. The guy that tried to kill you is Lee Donahue and I am Adrian Ivashkov, it's a pleasure to meet you once more." he said, looking like he was trying to stay bright. I smiled over at him, nodding as he untangled his arms from me.

"Oh, let me take care of those." I told him, noticing the cuffs still on his wrists. Adrian gave me a small frown, but I was already moving. Clapping my hands together, I quickly touched the cuffs and deconstructed the matter they were made of, dissolving them into dust. Adrian stared at me in shock, while I shrugged, not wanting to explain.

"Yeah, I couldn't figure it out either. She has no clue just what she's doing, makes you wonder how she learned any of it." Lee commented, sounding a bit calmer now. Adrian didn't seem exactly comfortable with him, but part of me knew we were safe now. Lee had given up on his ambitions for now, and was looking lost on where to go from here.

"It's alchemy, rather complicated to explain. The details would bore you, trust me." I told them, watching both of them blink in surprise. We walked out of the room at this point, moving on towards the living room to continue our discussion.

"Wait, since when can Alchemists perform magic? I thought they hated to stuff, considering that they stare at it with abject terror and scream every time they see a moroi using it." Adrian commented, a bit of an over exaggeration.

"I told you before, it's alchemy, not magic. As far as I am aware, the Alchemists you're talking about don't use it, but I could be wrong." I told him, watching both Lee and Adrian still stare in confusion. I realized it was hopeless trying to convince them that this was anything other than magic, so I moved on quickly.

"So, are the three of us friends? How do we even know each other?" I asked them, wanting details on my own life. Lee looked uncomfortable, glancing over at Adrian who seemed to study me closely once more.

"Uh, I guess you could say that. You were here on some assignment for the Alchemists, that's how we met. Adrian has been living with my father, and you've been supervising them to make sure that the rest of his friends manage to hide what they are." Lee explained, while Adrian still seemed concerned.

"You know what, I'm done just avoiding this. What's up with your aura, Sage?" Adrian asked after a few moments, leaving both of us confused and staring at him. When we didn't reply, he tried to clarify. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were shadow-kissed. Definitely creepy seeing your normal yellow and purple aura with that black in it." he commented, making an image flash in my mind. Black hands, reaching for me, deconstructing my very body and holding me hostage as they dragged me through the gate…I shook my head, trying to get rid of the image and focus on the others once more.

Before I could reply, the door burst open, revealing two more newcomers to our little group. One was another moroi, with green eyes a bit lighter than Adrian's. Next to her, was a boy with an athletic build that looked like he was human, but his watchful wary gaze made me correct my error. This was a dhampir, probably the guardian to the girl that had just entered. "Jill, I thought you said something was wrong?" the boy asked, looking over at the girl who stared at us nervously.

His words reminded me of my wound, still bleeding on my neck. Both of them noticed it, but they saw no enemy nearby to fight. "Here, I'll take care of that." Adrian said, noticing my hand touch my throat. I felt him grab my hands, a sudden warmth filling me that I instantly relaxed into. It was nice and it made me feel better, I wasn't going to let it go. When it faded away, I realized my cut was healed, as was the injury on my shoulder. Adrian was a spirit user, and I realized he had just healed me with his magic. I nodded at him, giving him a small smile of gratitude as Eddie and Jill stared at me in shock.

"Wait…did she just let you heal her? I thought Alchemists hated magic." Eddie asked, frowning in confusion.

"Sage is suffering from a bit of amnesia, nothing we can't help out with. Besides, I think she's better like this. She's got some more spunk to her now." Adrian commented, grinning as he patted my shoulder.

Lee glanced over at me, shaking his head. "I'd say that's an understatement." he replied, while Adrian began to relax after what had happened. They were smiling again, as if nothing had happened, but I could see the sadness in Lee's face, and I knew he wasn't done yet. He still wanted to go back, he just no longer knew of a way to do so.

"Come on, guys, I'd say it's time for you to give your 'brother' a tour of your school. Besides, we've got to show Sage her room and make sure she doesn't get lost tomorrow." Adrian said, swinging an arm around my shoulder and pulling me along after him.

"Wait, you're just leaving?" Lee asked, looking confused. Adrian grinned at him, clearly not concerned with leaving here. I nodded, stepping back for a moment.

"Yeah, I just need to take care of something real quick." I told them, walking back to the room with the human transmutation circle inside. I stared down at it for a few moments, thinking one last time on what I had lost. I had looked back enough, or tried to anyway, and it was time to move on. I was going to make sure no one did this again, and with a determined look on my face, I used my alchemy one last time in this house. I focused as I slammed my hands into the ground, tearing apart the floor in front of me and destroying the circle. Everything was left in a pile of rubble, hiding even the body that had been inside. Walking out, I covered it up one last time, reverting the door back into a wall as I rejoined Adrian and the others.

"Looks like she's ready to go. Oh, by the way, that's Eddie Castile, a dhampir here to guard Jill." Adrian explained, introducing the two others. I nodded, following them outside and noticing the cars parked out front. One was a brown mini van, something that immediately made me think of coffee for some reason. As the others stepped closer to it, I realized that this must have been my own vehicle.

"Here, I'll drive for you." Eddie said, holding his hand out for the key. I realized I had no clue where it was, when Adrian sighed, turning back around towards the house.

"It's gotta be in your purse. Rather surprised you'd leave it behind, Sage, that's not like you." he commented, making me glare at him. It wasn't funny that I had lost my memory, he didn't have to rub it in. Even so, he only chuckled at my irritation, turning around and coming back out in just a few moments with a large purse in his hands.

"Give me a sec…what the heck is this thing, Sage?" he asked, pulling out a strange necklace. It was a leather cord, with a silk pouch tied to the end. I took it with a frown, trying to figure it out myself. Vaguely, I could remember something about ancient humans making things like this in the belief that it would be magic. This particular object was supposed to be a fire-making charm, and I could strangely remember the process for making it. In a way, it made sense to me. It was imbued with heat energy, transferred in various steps in the process, which now remained dormant as potential energy, ready to be activated by the casters will. It functioned much like alchemy in a way, though it relied more heavily on energy than on matter.

I shrugged, giving it back to him without a reply. I didn't even know for sure if it would work, considering it was a slightly different type of exchange than I was used to. Did energy work like that? I wasn't sure, but I was determined to find out. I simply had to find the person who taught me to make it, then I would know my answer.

On the ride back to the school, the others did their best to explain my situation. Apparently, I was enrolled under the name of Sydney Melrose at Amberwood, along with my 'siblings', Jill and Eddie. Adrian was supposedly my brother as well, but I knew quite well that none of us shared any relationship. It was strange to hear, but it seemed to fit with the concept of a secret organization that kept vampires hidden from the world. Lies would be a necessary part of that job, the one that I held and vowed to perform to the best of my ability. After all, even if I did not still follow the same beliefs, I could not allow anyone to know the truth. Seeing Adrian's reaction to what I had done was enough to understand that alchemy did not exist in this world, not the way I understood it anyway. It was nothing more than history here, something no one would understand and would create fear in the hearts of anyone who saw it.

Adrian seemed to stay quiet about it as well, not mentioning my actions to either Jill or Eddie. Perhaps we were closer than I originally thought, but it didn't matter in the end. So long as no one knew, I was content to keep living as though nothing had happened, pretending to be just fine when in reality, my mind was nothing but a blank hum of facts with no origin.

Getting inside the school felt strange. It was large, with three different buildings for the entire school. From my own knowledge of schools, it was virtually unheard of for a high school to be split up this way. I found it interesting, staring at the layout of the grounds and how it was obvious that it was designed for wealthier students. The architecture of the buildings and materials used seemed to give an elegant look to the place. Obviously, my job came with some perks, allowing me to attend here for little to no charge. At least, I didn't think I was paying to attend class here.

"Come on, you share a room with me." Jill stated, grabbing my hand and pulling me along after her. Adrian frowned at us, making me wonder what had him so confused. Was something wrong with her leading me through campus? He hadn't said much during the ride here, simply observing silently with a worried look on his face.

Eddie seemed a bit surprised as well, but he was as vigilant as he was back at the house. I was slowly realizing that little could be done to calm him down. He was always expecting danger, and strangely, it made me feel safer around him. "Dang Sage, I never thought I'd live to see the day when you were this comfortable around us" Adrian commented after a few moments, breaking the silence that had grown around our group. The others didn't seem to know how to act around me, and without my memories, I didn't know how to interact with them either.

I glanced at Adrian, grateful for his attempt at easing into some type of conversation. "Well, it's not like I remember much about you. Maybe you'll irritate me enough over the next week for me to treat you like I used to." I told him in response, watching him smirk over at me.

"Yeah right. After all, you think I'm brilliant, Sage, there's no way you'll get sick of me any time soon." he countered, making me raise an eyebrow at him.

"Somehow, I'm highly doubtful of that fact. You may be charming, but you definitely do not seem to be the smartest person in the group here." I argued, watching Eddie smile slightly in amusement.

"Even without her memories, she's still able to win in an argument against you." he commented, while Adrian frowned slightly, looking slightly irritated with Eddie's comment.

"Excuse me, this is the female's dormitory. I'm afraid your brothers aren't allowed past this point, not this late at night." an older woman stated, sitting at a desk in the entrance of the dorms. Jill nodded, smiling over at the woman and glancing back at me.

"Sorry, they're actually here to help Sydney. We found her at our other…brother's house, looking like this." Jill commented, pointing to me. Glancing down, I did realize a problem. The blood from Lee's attack had dripped down onto my shirt, leaving dark red stains in my outfit that were hard to pass off as anything other than blood. My hair was probably messy as well, considering I had been running around fighting Lee too. Overall, I probably looked like I had just survived a near-death experience, not something that a school would overlook too easily. "She can't remember anything about what happened! It's terrible, she doesn't even remember any of us." Jill stated again, her voice portraying a rather decent amount of sadness.

It made me wonder, was she really upset over what had happened? It was a possibility, one that would lead me to conclude that we truly were friends. Perhaps I had broken free of the Alchemists, enough to befriend these benign vampires and grow strong bonds with them. The thought made me smile, glad that even when I had my memories, I wasn't wiling to be anyone's slave. My mind had been my own, as were my opinions. That was all I could ask for, and the only thing I had left now.

"Oh my! Are you sure she shouldn't be in the hospital?" the older woman asked, looking startled as she inspected me closely. I felt a bit uncomfortable, stepping back and closer to my friends. This woman was a stranger, one I was not comfortable around quite yet. Even the vampires had been more understanding of that concept, making me wonder if perhaps they were my closer allies at the moment.

"Nah, already got the all-clear from the doctor." Adrian commented with a smile, his eyes focusing on the woman's. I watched her expression glaze over slightly, looking calm and pacified for a moment as she nodded in agreement.

"Right, of course." she murmured, sitting back down. I wondered what had calmed her down so quickly when I realized what had happened. Compulsion was an ability all moroi possessed, especially strong within spirit users. It was the power of suggestion, allowing the user to force their will onto someone else. In this case, Adrian had used it to calm the dorm matron down, getting her to accept our story without argument. It could be useful, especially when I had to deal with the office staff later for this mess.

Seeing her calm complacence, I realized that even this magic had roots in alchemy. The price paid was focus and energy, a very minor price for a minor influence over someone else's decisions. Spirit users could do a bit more, since they paid a higher price with any magic they used, draining away part of their own minds to utilize the ability.

Jill grabbed my wrist again, smiling as she pulled me up the stairs after her. "We'll see you tomorrow, Eddie! I'll make sure Sydney knows where to go for her classes tomorrow." she told them, waving bye to her friends. I nodded over at them, my gaze lingering slightly on Adrian.

"Wait a sec, Jailbait." Adrian said, his eyes meeting mine. "Sydney, be careful about what you do around here. Remember, you've got a few things to help keep secret around here." he stated, leaning in close to my ear, keeping his voice low. I realized he was trying to hide his words from the others, noticing Eddie narrow his eyes at us in confusion.

I pulled back just slightly, nodding in response and giving him a small smile. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. From what I can tell, I believe that is a rather unique talent of mine, though." I told him, watching him smirk slightly.

"Sure thing, Sage. You're a mutant human magic user, that's gotta have some kind of perks." he whispered, giving me a wink as he waved and turned to leave. I felt a smile linger on my face after that, ignoring Jill's questioning looks as we went to our shared room. Maybe things wouldn't be bad without my memory. After all, I had amazing friends here who were looking out for me and my future. It was all I could ever wish for, and it gave me a reason to keep moving forward beyond simply finding my memories.

 **This story isn't getting many views yet, though I guess that is to be expected considering how strange it is. Any feedback is much appreciated! Right now, my schedule is getting busier and I may end up pushing back updates for stories like this one that aren't getting much attention. Hopefully, I won't have to do that, but school always comes first. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Human Magic

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist or Bloodlines

Classes seemed to be a breeze for me, not surprising considering I had no memories cluttering my mind. It was one upside to this price, the fact that my clear mind allowed me to focus on logic and utilize facts to answer problems given to me. I could answer every question in class, ace every quiz, even without knowing who I really was. Jill had given me my schedule and a brief tour of the school, but beyond that I was on my own. Once I found my classes, taking them seemed to come easy.

"No way, tell me it isn't true!" a girl yelled, sitting down next to me before my history class began. She seemed a bit shocked, and I was completely lost as to how I knew her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, watching her frown slightly, soon joined by yet another girl. A guy stepped by as well, frowning at me as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, Julia, but looks like Melbourne is actually clueless about how to answer a question for once. Give her a break, she's probably going through hell today." the guy commented, looking sympathetic. I realized that they must have heard about what happened then, the rumor that had slowly begun to circulate around the school. People were learning about my amnesia, about how I had been attacked somehow and my mind had repressed everything in response to the horrific events. It wasn't an ideal explanation, but it would suffice for my situation for now.

"Feel free to tell us if you need anything, Sydney. I'm Kristen, and this is Julia, we've been friends practically since day one of the school year." Kristen stated, smiling over at me. These two seemed rather nice, as did the guy sitting on a desk nearby. It seemed like I did have friends outside of vampires, making me fit in at least slightly better in my role as an Alchemist.

"Yep, and I'm Trey, the guy that makes sure you always get your coffee." he commented with a smirk. Did I really have that much of an obsession with caffeine? It might be okay sometimes, but from what I understood, too much could be poor for my health. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to keep drinking so much, but I could still have some.

Our discussion was put to a halt by the entrance of our teacher. I noticed her gaze linger on me slightly as she began class, taking over the room almost immediately in a way that left me impressed. Her way of teaching was brilliant and it kept me enticed the entire time. Even if I already knew most of what she was teaching, I felt the need to listen to her every word. Ms. Terwilliger was very easily my favorite teacher here so far, which was why I was thrilled to remember that I had my own independent study with her. Jill hadn't really been able to tell me much about what I did in that class, insisting that even I hadn't spoken much about it before. Regardless, with someone as impressive as her, I knew that I was going to be looking forward to the year with her.

Chemistry flew by quickly as well, with just a simple lab today. Trey, my lab partner, did his best to seem like he didn't understand anything, which I quickly learned was just to keep up his image. I didn't understand the concept of keeping up false appearances for others, but then again, I couldn't exactly judge others. Even without knowing who I used to be, I already had my own share of secrets to keep from my new friends here.

Before long, I was in my last class of the day, seeing Ms. Terwilliger once more in front of me in the class. "Ah, Miss Melbourne, I've been waiting for you. Would you mind clarifying how much you remember for me?" she asked, already seeming to be prepared for my amnesia.

"It's Melrose, m'am, and I'm afraid I'll need you to clarify for me. I have little memories of my own, only aware of facts that I learned in the past. Perhaps you could tell me the subject?" I suggested, watching her nod, looking interested in moving forward.

"Ah, yes. It would be on heretical religion and magic in the Greco-Roman world." she explained, making my eyes grow wide. The necklace Adrian had found in my purse, this was the person teaching me about that kind of thing.

I wondered if I should tell her about what I was capable of, if it would help her at all. After all, her methods were rather lengthy and wasteful. Instead of using the energy of the Earth, she utilized her own to initiate a transmutation. Even if it was claimed as magic, I could see how close it was to alchemy. They were practically identical in many ways, requiring a price in return for what was gained. "Magic? I believe I remember a bit about that." I told her, uncertain of where to go with this.

She looked amused, giving me a slight smile. "Good, then we can continue as planned. Here is a copy of the book I've been having you work on, please continue reading and outlining it during your time here." she stated, placing a rather large book on my desk. It was in latin, and I realized that this really was an old text. I opened it, skimming through the pages slightly before shaking my head, seeing just how inefficient all of this was. By avoiding transmutation circles, they had made all of this far more complicated than necessary.

"So, have you found the chance to try out that fire-making charm?" she asked after a few moments, making me give her a small smile.

"Perhaps, I can't say I recall much if I did. Tell me, do you believe that any of these spells actually work?" I asked, watching her shrug, going through a few papers on her desk as she began pulling out something to grade while I was here.

"Who am I to question the ancients?" she countered, not quite a confirmation, but enough for me.

I stood up, leaving the book behind as I walked over to her whiteboard, grabbing a marker. "Well, if that is the case, allow me to show you the problem. These spells focus far too much on utilizing energy within the caster. In reality, energy is all around us, we just need to understand how to tap into it and use it to our advantage." I began, drawing a simple transmutation circle on the board. She watched me with wide eyes, clearly not expecting me to take such an interest in her work.

"Well, that is one viewpoint, however, it cannot be guaranteed that we can use it. Plenty of others have tried to escape the drain of a spell, and they have all failed." Ms. Terwilliger argued, finally caving in and admitting her knowledge of the occult.

I gave her a smile, pressing my hand against the circle I had drawn. I didn't have to do anything elaborate, so I kept it rather simple. Focusing, blue sparks began to form around the circle, allowing me to utilize some of the material of the whiteboard to create a cross in my hand. I held it out to my teacher, watching her stand up with wide eyes, clearly impressed with my actions. "It is quite possible, I believe. You simply need to comprehend the world around you before trying to utilize it like this." I told her, watching her take the cross.

"While that does appear to be useful, it seems to take quite some time to prepare. Spells like this only require a little thought to utilize." she corrected, waving her hand slightly. I heard something shatter, making me glance towards the window sill where a potted plant had rested. It was now shattered, in pieces all over the floor from her magic.

I smiled over at my teacher, still intrigued with this subject. "Perhaps it is quicker for your spells, but I am simply pointing out another method that would be less draining to use." I told her, walking over to the remains of the pot and clapping my hands together. Pressing them against the nearby floor, I reassembled the pot back into one piece.

Ms. Terwilliger raised an eyebrow at me, clearly interested in my new method of transmutation. "Now that version seems far more efficient. Could you explain how to utilize magic that way?" she asked, walking over to me.

Maybe showing her that was a bad idea. I glanced down at my hands, those memories still haunting me. It wasn't something that could be explained, not all that easily. The knowledge within that gate couldn't exactly be explained with words. "That is a….unique talent of mine. Only those that have seen the truth are capable of using alch-er, magic like that." I explained, correcting myself at the last second. Perhaps it was best to label it as magic around others, since no one seemed to believe it was alchemy.

"Well, I daresay losing your memories did you some good, Miss Melrose. This talent of yours is impressive, and I am certain you did not possess it before." Mrs. Terwilliger commented, smiling over at me. Her words did not make me smile however, they only made me feel more empty. This talent had come with the price of my memory. I didn't know if it was worth it or not, and her reminder wasn't making me feel better about it.

I simply nodded in response, watching her study me closely. "You don't seem too pleased with that. Is there a problem? Perhaps you have an issue with your….current job? Vampires aren't really all that terrible, Miss Melrose, and while others may try and force their beliefs on you, in the end it is your decision to believe what you want." she stated, trying to cheer me up. I was a bit surprised by her knowledge of vampires, but it made sense considering she used magic.

"Not at all, those things aren't the problem. Let's just say there's more to losing my memories than what I've told everyone." I replied, glancing out the window. I felt her pat my shoulder, giving me a nod and a smile as I turned to look at her again.

"Well, then let's just move forward. I have my fair share of regrets in my life, and I've found it's best to accept what has happened and move on, looking forward to the new doors that have opened up as a result of my mistakes." she stated, making me realize another path available. I could abandon my old memories, and simply live on in my new life.

Glancing over at her, I wondered if I should do just that. After all, getting my memories back would likely come at another price. I could tolerate living like this, with friends to help support me and move me forward in life. So long as I had that, I would be happy even if I never remembered anything again. Maybe this price was worth it, since it gave me the ability to help keep them safe from the dangers in this world. Glancing down at my hands, I accepted this as a gift for the first time since my attempt at human transmutation.

 **I hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving! For the holiday, I've got an extra chapter ready for you guys to read. Feel free to review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Dark Aura

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist or Bloodlines

After that point, my days were much brighter at Amberwood. I smiled and enjoyed my time with my friends, and I grew used to the routine of living here. Jill was around to help remind me of my duties to the vampires, and once again Eddie was in charge of driving. They seemed worried of me forgetting how to drive myself, which I wasn't going to object to. I might still understand the concepts, but I had no recollection of actually performing the task and I did not want to be responsible for crashing us.

I was growing a bit worried lately, wondering how to contact the Alchemists. I knew that I had to have some kind of superior to report to, which was common in most jobs. Nothing in my room gave me any information on who it was, or how to contact them. Without that, I was stuck waiting for them to call me, and that meant no one knew about the issue with my memory in the organization.

Adrian greeted us as we arrived at Clarence's, a grin on his face. "Welcome back, Sage. Nice uniform, by the way." he commented, making me roll my eyes. I wasn't in Amberwood's uniform, but my wardrobe seemed to consist of little outside of neutral colors and khakis. I must have lived a rather boring life, with nothing but professional clothing designed to help me look boring to the world around me.

"Adrian, stop messing with her." Eddie criticized. I wondered why he was upset, considering Adrian's comment hadn't really bothered me all that much.

"Come on, Castille, it's not too often that you get to pull off the same joke twice and have it be just as hilarious." he countered, making me realize the problem. He must have made a similar comment before, when I had my memories. Eddie didn't seem to realize that though, based on the frown on his face at Adrian's reply. Perhaps he had just been looking out for me, but it really wasn't an issue.

"Well, be glad you can at least do that, because I didn't stop for food this time." Eddie replied, making Adrian frown.

"Come on, you're torturing me, you guys! That's the only thing I have to look forward to all week." Adrian complained, while Jill smiled, shaking her head at him.

"It isn't going to kill you to go without pizza for one week. Anyway, Sydney still isn't herself yet, so we're stuck with Eddie's decisions as our chauffeur." Jill told him, trying to comfort him slightly. Those two seemed like close friends, with the way she stood close to him and seemed to sympathize with his childish complaints. As amusing as it was, I knew that I wouldn't cave into something as childish as that.

I sat down in the living room, while the others joined me shortly. "I could tell that from minute one, Jailbait. Her aura is still off. It's even darker than yours, now that I can see them side by side." Adrian told her, his gaze flickering between me and Jill.

"How does that work? Do you know what it means?" I asked, watching Adrian shrug, looking a bit unconcerned with the fact. It mattered to me, since it dealt with my own state of mind. That darkness, somehow I felt like I knew it was connected to what I had seen.

"Auras are a bit hard to explain, Sage. Everyone's is unique, and the colors all mean something different. Yours is yellow, of course, but it typically only has splashes of purple in it to make you interesting." he commented, making me frown. How was it so obvious what color my aura was supposed to be?

"What do those mean?" I asked, watching him glance over at me.

"Yellow is for analytical types, most Alchemists have yellow auras to some extent. Purple, well, I'm just going to skip over that one. After all, wouldn't want to ruin the mystery for you, Sage." he commented with a grin, making me a bit irritated. I wanted to know what it meant, yet he seemed insistent on hiding it from me. "As for the darkness I'm talking about…it is typical for shadow-kissed people. It is a side-effect of having died and come back, and it grows stronger as they take the instability out of the spirit user their bound to." he explained, still frowning as he studied me.

"Wait, didn't you say it was in Sydney's aura? Does that mean she's shadow-kissed too?" Jill asked, looking over at me with worry in her eyes. I knew for a fact that it was not true, I had no bond to anyone. It was something that would be obvious, even to someone without memories. The better answer related to the gate, or at least I thought it did. That being there called himself God, so perhaps the darkness was a sign of having come into contact with that place. Did dead souls end up at the Gate of Truth? I really didn't know, but it was the only theory I could come up with at the moment.

I shook my head at her, glancing off towards the door of the house away from the others. "No, it isn't that." I told her, still not willing to say much more.

"Sage is right, it isn't quite the same as someone whose shadow-kissed, but it has a similar feel. Maybe it's because she's human, but I'm willing to bet there's something else going on." Adrian stated, picking up one of the glasses on the table and taking a drink. Glancing back over, I noticed it was alcohol of some kind, not surprising considering his personality.

Eddie had caught on to something though, looking over at me seriously. "Sydney, do you know what is causing it?" he asked, while I shrugged, not wanting to get into this. Only Adrian and Lee knew about my alchemy, and that was how I wanted it to stay.

"You do have an idea, don't you Sage? I can see your mind working, and I know that whatever you've come up with, it's going to be a thousand times more likely than our theories." Adrian commented, making me wonder just what he meant by that comment. Did he think I knew myself that well at this point, or was it a compliment on my intelligence? Either way, I was uncertain if I should take it as a compliment or just his normal personality.

Jill and Eddie seemed interested as well, staring at me and expecting a response. "It has to do with—" I began, cut off by the sound of my phone ringing. Luckily, it saved me from answering. I got up, answering my phone and walking away from the others. Perhaps this was the call I had been waiting for all this time, the call from the Alchemists.

"Sydney, I can't even begin to tell you how disappointed I am in you." a male voice stated on the other side, not even bothering to greet me. I waited in silence, wanting more to go on before I just started talking about my problems right now. "You are supposed to be reporting in daily on the status of that moroi girl! How can you fail in such a simple task? They haven't heard from you in almost a week. If it wasn't for the miracle you pulled off with Keith, they would have recalled you by now and sent someone else in your place." he continued, making me realize that this was an Alchemist on the line.

"I'm sorry, sir." I began, hoping that politeness could offset the mistakes I had made. I honestly had no idea they were so strict, that I had to report back that often. "Something happened in the area…I'm not entirely sure how, but I have lost all memories of myself. The moroi have been explaining my job to me, but beyond that, I have no way of discovering what it is I used to do." I told him, waiting for a reply.

"More excuses? Honestly, I cannot believe you'd make up such a ridiculous story. It is a shame Keith had to fall prey to the darkness, he would be able to help guide you through this and make you see the error of your ways." the man continued, making me irritated. How could one man be so infuriating? I didn't care who it was, I wasn't about to be pushed around by someone who insisted I was lying about everything.

"Don't you dare try and make light of my experiences. You have no idea what I've been through, the things I've seen. I may not remember my life, but that does not mean I am an idiot with no knowledge on how the world works. If you don't wish to help me, then fine, but I am not going to listen to your list of issues with my actions." I told him, prepared to hang up on him when he replied, sounding a bit surprised.

"Sydney? Are…it can't be true. This isn't like you at all…" he stated, sounding like he had no idea how to react.

"Exactly, because I don't remember who I used to be. Don't expect me to be the same, and don't treat me like a child." I told him, not caring about who I was angering right now. My own anger was my focus right now, and I wasn't going to back down.

His reply took a few more moments, probably from him composing himself. "Ah, well that complicates matters a bit. You were invited to go to Virginia to deal with another matter with the Alchemists….but in light of this news it may be best for you to stay put. I shall contact the others and get back to you, Sydney." he replied, but I had one more question for this man on the other end of the line.

"Hold on, just who are you anyway?" I demanded, waiting for a reply.

"I am your father, and I expect you to treat me with respect in the future." he replied, leaving me even more upset with him than before. How could a father treat their own child like this? It was wrong and unnatural, at least it seemed that way to me.

"Yeah right. If the Alchemists want me going on some trip, make the arrangements. I'm perfectly capable of relearning this job, I don't need you babying me." I told him, waiting for a reply.

He really didn't seem to know how to react to my attitude. Maybe I was normally a bit more meek and timid around him, it would explain his stunned silence. "Of course. Your plane leaves tomorrow at six in the morning, from Los Angeles. Don't be late, and do not disappoint me again, Sydney." he argued, hanging up with that as a goodbye.

I stared down at the phone, feeling my anger starting to fade. I wondered if this was what all Alchemists were like, if they all tried so hard to be perfect for each other. Everyone made mistakes, and I was no exception. Walking back into the room with the others, I no longer felt like dealing with any of this.

"Sage, are you okay?" Adrian asked, his eyes focused on me. I shrugged, not bothering to reply. Jill was out of the room, probably for her feeding, so it was just our small group in here. Even Eddie was gone, probably going to look after the moroi he was tasked with guarding.

"I'm fine, that was my father apparently. I'll be going on a trip starting tomorrow, I really don't know when I'll get back." I told him.

"Sage…be careful. There are some things that I'm sure the Alchemists wouldn't like discovering about you." he told me, making the others stare at him in confusion. They didn't know about what I could do, and I wasn't going to give them that information quite yet. I nodded at Adrian, understanding his warning quite well. Based on his previous comment, Alchemists didn't like anything that seemed even remotely similar to magic.

"Yes, well, they can't see auras, so they won't have any reason to be suspicious." I replied, giving him at least this one hint. His eyes widened slightly, but beyond that he didn't react. He took another drink, looking thoughtful for a moment as he nodded.

"So, it has to do with that, you think?" he asked, still not willing to do much more than hint at my secret with others in the house.

I nodded, my hand touching the cross at my neck gently. I didn't know if I had been religious before, but meeting the Truth had been enough to shake any foundations I had for belief in much of anything. "I…it took me somewhere strange, when I made that thing." I stated, not sure of how to explain. He nodded, looking interested but not wanting to push for too many answers.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, Sage. I get keeping secrets, you Alchemists are all about doing that. Just remember that you have friends nearby that are here to help." he told me, his last statement before the others came and joined us. Even as conversations resumed like normal around me, I kept glancing over at Adrian, remembering his words. He was here to help. No matter how care-free and lazy he seemed, I had seen the truth. Adrian would do anything for his friends, and I was lucky to consider myself one of them.

 **So, I have to ask at this point, is anyone really reading this story? I know I have the one favorite (Thank you Imagelight!), but views are still incredibly low and I haven't gotten much feedback. If no one is reading, I might put this story on a temporary hiatus while I focus on school. I have exams coming up soon, and with all of the stories I'm working on, it is getting hard to write and study for them. That doesn't mean I won't finish this story, I do actually have it planned out to the end, but it might be a bit before I can keep working.**

 **Review if there are people out there reading this, it really helps me stay motivated to write!**


	6. Breakout

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Bloodlines or Fullmetal Alchemist

The beginning of my trip to Virginia had been rather annoying. With the issue of my memory on the minds of my superiors, most of my time was spent being interrogated by them. I spent almost an entire month in meetings and classes with them. They wanted to make sure that I was not at risk of revealing anything to humans, and that I knew exactly what vampires were. They had done a touch up of my tattoo at the end of the meeting, after covering how unnatural vampires were and making sure I knew my duty was simply to keep them hidden, both from their own kind and from humans.

With that, they gave me new insight on what was going to be occurring in Palm Springs. Apparently, they wanted to push for more research into Lee's immunity. I had wanted to argue against it, already understanding why it existed myself, but that was something I couldn't go into. It would involve revealing too much, and it would put myself at risk if I did so. That was why I stayed silent, letting them run off to contact another spirit user at the moroi court to coordinate efforts and get the research started.

With that group on the way to Palm Springs, I was informed that my job would be coordinating the efforts of all vampires to ensure that the research is done smoothly. It could bring so many benefits to all of the human race if an immunity to turning was discovered, but I knew that it wouldn't be quite that simple. Everything came with a price, just like Lee's immunity. It would not be worth the cost to transfer it to others, not when it would cost someone else their mind.

Now, I was in an underground bunker, done with their interrogation and lessons on the evils of vampires. In reality, it had all been far too boring. I understood why they felt vampires were unnatural, but with my own knowledge, I knew that was not the case. Strigoi could be considered evil, with their inherent nature pushing them to do whatever it takes to become more powerful, but the others were much like humans. Their personalities and feelings were just as real as my own. All races were a part of nature, even if some were crueler than others.

I was sitting down, in a waiting room where I had been told to wait for others to get me. I still had yet to be informed of what I would be doing. A man entered the room not long after I sat down, surprising me as he smiled over at me. I didn't know who this was, but he seemed to know me. "Sydney, it is good to see you again." he stated, glancing over at me as he stepped inside.

He had blue eyes and brown hair laced with silver, showing his age. "So, it seems the rumors are true. You really don't know who I am, do you?" he asked, his face conveying a small amount of sympathy. I shook my head, watching him nod at my confirmation. "Well, my name is Tom Darnell. I've always appreciated how dedicated you were to our work, so much like your father." he complimented.

From what little I knew of my father, I could already tell that I did not want to be like him. Still, this man's words were meant as a compliment and I couldn't just argue against him at the moment. "Thank you, sir." I replied, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, I think it's time to get this out of the way. I really don't want to inconvenience you any more than is necessary." Tom told me, getting ready to leave. I nodded, following after him into a concrete corridor.

"Even if you don't remember it, I want you to know…that what you did was incredibly brave." he began, not meeting my eyes. I wondered what this was about, what I had done to earn his praise. "I know you and Keith were friends, and it couldn't have been easy to turn him in. It shows just how committed you are to our work—something that's not always easy when personal feelings are involved."

I had heard plenty of things spoken about this Keith, and it made me wonder just who he was. He was the owner of the house that contained the transmutation circle I had used. Keith must be someone who could utilize alchemy, yet he was part of this organization that hated all things that appeared to be magic. It seemed as if this man did not know of Keith's hobby. Two very different stories of this man now existed, one of how he was a friend that I had betrayed, another of how he had left of his own accord.

"I appreciate the sentiment, sir, but I do not think it is necessary. After all, I cannot claim credit for work that I cannot even remember." I told him, watching him give me a sad smile and nod.

He was about to lead me through a door locked with a keypad, when suddenly it exploded in front of my eyes. The entire thing had been destroyed, leaving nothing but rubble in its wake. Tom seemed to step back, shielding his eyes as he glanced up at the person standing within. All around him were unconscious Alchemists, their lilies on their cheeks and dressed in business attire. The man left standing had unkempt hair, that looked like it hadn't been cut in months. He was dressed in a plain gray jumpsuit, making me wonder if he was a prisoner of some kind. It would explain the dramatic breakout, along with the desperation in his eye, since the other one appeared to be made of glass.

I watched him roll up his sleeves, making me stare even more at his arm. One arm was covered in tattoos, specifically, transmutation circles that focused on deconstructing matter. With that arm, I was certain he could destroy anything he touched, much like he had the door in front of him. "Hey, Dad, I heard you'd be around here today." he commented, before his gaze landed on me. "Sydney, always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. I told you before, it's a shame you weren't more like your sisters. Perhaps then you would actually make it out of here alive." he commented, looking determined.

"I am sorry, Miss Sage, but no one can learn about this. Keith, do what needs to be done." Tom stated, stepping aside with a sad look on his face. I understood that this had just become a fight now, one that my life depended on. I glanced up at the ceiling briefly, noticing that the cameras in this bunker had already been destroyed. No Alchemists were watching anymore, it was just the three of us, making it their word against mine for these events.

I gave them both a grin, knowing that I was not going down without a fight. Both of them had just made a big mistake, revealing their knowledge of alchemy. That freed me to use it myself, if necessary, but I would try to avoid it if possible. "I would recommend letting me go, instead. Perhaps then your secret would remain safe, after all, I am the only one keeping my friends from discussing what we saw in that hidden room of yours." I stated, watching Keith stiffen slightly.

"What room?" he asked, not revealing anything as he tried to avoid my gaze. It seemed like I had caught his attention at least, since he was no longer attempting to get any closer to me.

I shrugged, looking unconcerned as I let him avoid my eyes. "Oh, nothing much, just one with a human transmutation circle drawn on the floor. At least, that's what your research notes led me to believe it was." I explained, watching his face pale even further.

Tom looked just as worried, glancing over at his son for a few moments. "Keith, stop. We can't let word reach the others, you know what they will do to us." he stated, watching his son sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"This is so unfair! We were so close, and now because of this little bitch, we can't do anything." Keith complained, his irritation showing through. I was curious about what he wanted to do, considering the fact that I had been bluffing about his research notes. Apparently, that's exactly what those books in that room had been. It made me wonder just how he had intended to use the circle, and if he understood what the price was for using it.

Tom was much calmer, his gaze steady as he looked over at me. "What will it take to ensure that you and your friends remain silent about this matter?" he asked, making me wonder where Keith's anger came from. Perhaps his mother had a bit of a temper, either that or he was spoiled and used to getting everything he wanted.

"Answers. I am curious by nature, much like any Alchemist. I would like to understand exactly what it is you are doing. If I deem it as harmless, my friends and I will not say a word about your alchemical research." I told him, watching as he debated internally about what he could say.

Keith kept glaring at me, still not looking too happy about the situation. "Of course that's what you want. So much innocence, not understanding the ways of the world. This is exactly why you get yourself into trouble, Sydney." he commented, looking upset. With one last look at his father though, he sighed and shook his head. "Well, it seems that you got lucky this time. Come on, I'll need my research to explain it to you properly."

"Wait, you're coming back to Palm Springs with me?" I asked, a bit worried about this news. I had barely managed to convince Lee to stop in his attack of me. If another Alchemist was coming, I wondered if he would attempt again, with someone who wouldn't try and talk him out of it. Keith seemed far more likely to simply attack first, rather than attempt to help.

He nodded, his arms crossed over his chest. "You have a plane ticket to get back, right? Well, I'll just work with the staff at the airport and get myself onto your plane. I'm not letting you out of my sight, not with this on the line." he commented, while Tom seemed concerned.

"Are you sure you can handle this? What if she found the stone?" he asked, watching Keith glance down at the ground. I had no clue what this stone was, but I did my best to keep my face expressionless. I didn't want them to see me at a disadvantage, not when I still held the upper hand.

"I'll deal with it. We owe that much to them, at least. Besides, we need them to try and fix the mistake alchemists made so long ago." he stated, looking grim. I wondered what this mistake was, but his expression said no questions would be tolerated, at least not at this point. I would have to be patient and wait, something that I was rather good at.

Getting out of the bunker went rather quickly, considering how Keith and Tom seemed to have had this planned from the beginning. The other Alchemists within were out of the way, either unconscious in Keith's old prison room or busy dealing with other matters. The path to the exit was left clear, which meant I was free to leave with Keith and not get into any trouble with the others. Either way, I wasn't too concerned with getting in trouble at this point. Worst case scenario, I could claim Keith held me hostage and forced me to help him escape. It would be believable, considering he took out three adults at once.

"Keith, do not let this get out to the public. I don't care what you have to do to protect our secret with your old friend, but we cannot risk the truth being discovered. The Alchemists would love to get their hands on understanding how to do things like this, to understand how to stop humans from using it." Tom stated, while Keith nodded in agreement.

"Of course. I understand what to do, and I will not fail. After all, it's not like Sydney can learn alchemy in a day. Just understanding my notes won't be enough for her to do anything." he argued, making me smile slightly. Neither of them noticed, but the irony was not lost on me at the moment. I already understood plenty about alchemy, these two were just buying into the fact that I could not utilize it.

"One more thing, Keith. Sydney has lost all memories of being an Alchemist. She does not remember you, or many details about her job. It might make dealing with her a bit…challenging." Tom said after a few moments, glancing over at me. He seemed worried about offending me, but I understood his worries. My personality and actions were unpredictable now, and as a result, others were concerned.

Keith's eyes narrowed as he stared at me, his glass eye somewhat disturbing me as he did so. The fact that it didn't move bothered me, even if it was a fairly decent color match for his real eye. "If anything, that makes this a bit easier. She's not going to be as much of a hassle to deal with like this." Keith stated, making me raise an eyebrow at him. Even if I disliked him before, from what I understood, I was much more assertive without my memories. Most people seemed to be a bit surprised with my new attitude, and I had no doubt that Keith would be surprised as well.

Tom seemed to nod in agreement though, stepping back and giving his son one last smile. "Good luck, then. I will miss you, and I'm glad you're out of that godforsaken place." Tom stated, patting Keith's shoulder before letting both of us leave. I understood that Tom had duties to perform and an act to keep up, but part of me wondered why else he was staying behind. He did not seem like the type of man who would want to stay out of important matters. Regardless, I now had a mission in mind. Keith was going to tell me everything he knew about human transmutation and from there, I was going to figure out if it was even possible to regain my memories at all.

 **This story is still somewhat on a delayed schedule. With the way school and work has been going, with how few reviews/ views this story is getting, I'm only adding to it when I get the chance so updates will be sporadic. Sorry for the delays, I hope you don't mind! I still at least have a plan for this story, and won't abandon it. From what I've seen on this site, we need more crossovers with Bloodlines, there aren't that many out there and I'd love to read more.**

 **Please review, I really would appreciate some feedback on this story! It might inspire an earlier update next time!**


	7. Heritage

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Bloodlines or Fullmetal Alchemist

The plane ride back to Palm Springs was rather uneventful. Keith was quiet the entire time, glaring at me every time I even attempted to get a question out. He didn't seem all that friendly so far, making me wonder if it was just a hatred of me or deeper issues that made him this way. Perhaps it was a combination of both, but without any other knowledge of him, I couldn't really say which it was.

I was expecting to be greeted by my friends when I returned, since Adrian had been informed of this trip and how long it would take. I wondered how they would react to Keith's presence, and if I could actually convince them to stay quiet about how he got here. Based on the fact that he had to destroy that underground bunker to get out, I'd say he wasn't on good terms with the Alchemists. Using Tom's words for a basis, I actually had something to do with that, though I wasn't entirely sure what it was.

"Sage, you're back! Thank god, the cavalry has arrived." Adrian stated, walking forward and actually looking relieved. I wondered just what he meant when I noticed the others behind him, another dhampir and a moroi that I had yet to meet.

I wondered why he was so eager to get away from them, but decided it was rather unimportant at the moment. I walked over to Adrian with a grin, eager to see my friend again. "Indeed it has. This time, I brought back-up too." I told him, watching his gaze glance behind me and notice Keith.

He blinked in surprise, turning back towards me with a look of confusion. "I hate to break it to you, Sage, but he isn't back-up. He's a goddam disaster waiting to happen." Adrian told me, confirming my suspicion that he was not well-liked by me or the group of vampires in the area.

Keith didn't seem too offended by Adrian's comment, looking uncomfortable in the presence of vampires. It didn't surprise me, considering the lectures I received on what vampires were in Virginia. All Alchemists probably had a deep-rooted dislike of any vampire, making their job that much harder. After all, it forced us to work with vampires at times, something that would be easier if we could learn to have at least some trust in their race.

"It is good to see that the research team got here fine, I was informed they'd be coming soon." I stated, moving on and ignoring Adrian's comment. I didn't want to discuss Keith's presence, not when he needed to be unmemorable.

Adrian seemed to notice my avoidance of the subject, raising an eyebrow at me but not saying anything. "So, you knew the Russian warlord would be coming and didn't tell me? That hurts, Sage, it really does." he commented, making me wonder just who he was talking about. Based on appearances alone, it seemed more likely to be the male.

"Leave her alone, Adrian, she doesn't need your commentary." the female moroi stated, chastising him for no reason. I noticed how Adrian seemed to pout at her insistence on keeping his distance, but there was something more going on here that I was missing.

The moroi turned to look at me, a smile on her face at first before she let out a gasp, dropping the hand she had held out to shake my own. "Sydney…what happened to you?" she asked, making me wonder just what it was she was asking about.

"I beg your pardon? Nothing too significant, beyond my memory loss, which I assume Adrian has informed you about." I told her, but she still seemed to scrutinize me. Adrian glanced over at me sympathetically, looking like he understood the reason for her actions.

"Not a clue on this one, her aura's been off since she lost her memory." he told the girl, making me realize what I was missing. This girl was a spirit user, just like Adrian. It was why he seemed to get along with her so well, beyond simply being friends. All spirit users had a natural charisma to them, though Adrian seemed to think it was much stronger than it actually was.

I really didn't want to get into this subject now, not with Keith standing behind me. I moved on quickly, changing the subject to something else as the dhampir moved to grab my bags. I moved to stop him, but he insisted on helping me after my long flight back. "So, what are the arrangements for your research? I'm afraid I left in a bit of a hurry, I didn't get to hear the finalized plans for your stay." I told them, watching as the moroi nodded.

"The Alchemists wanted me on board with it too, and they asked me what it would take to get my cooperation. I was rather surprised that they complied without a fight, considering how much you insisted on it being impossible to get me out of Clarence's before." Adrian commented, shrugging as we began walking to the car. The dhampir seemed to be the one driving, probably the one who gave Adrian a ride in the first place.

"Wait, the Alchemists gave you a _house?"_ I demanded, stunned that they would go to such lengths for this research. Even Keith looked surprised, staring over at Adrian in silence.

He nodded, a grin on his face as he pulled out a cigarette, beginning to smoke in front of us. The smell bothered me, making me wrinkle my nose in disgust. I understood the principle of addiction, but that didn't mean I was a fan of the smell of cigarettes. "Yep. They gave me your swanky bachelor pad, furniture included. Now, it is research central for us. Such a shame that my art couldn't decorate the halls for long." Adrian commented, looking a bit wistful as he got in the car.

Keith seemed to freeze, his gaze looking over at me when he heard this news. "So…you've all been living at my house? Please tell me you had more backing to your threat than this, Sydney." Keith asked, not bothering to hide the tension between us right now. Adrian looked intrigued by what he heard, while the other moroi looked stunned.

"Sydney threatened you? That doesn't sound like her." she commented, while Adrian gave her an amused smile.

"Nah, Sage is a changed women now that she's lost her memories. She's no longer held back by that stupid superstitious nonsense Alchemists all seem to believe. Oh, before I forget, Sydney, this is Sonya and our Russian driver is Dimitri." he stated, seeming to remember that I had yet to learn either of their names.

I glared over at Keith, not liking how open he was about our arrangement here. "Yes, I did threaten him, and if he is smart, he'll stay quiet about this matter. Considering the fact that you are homeless and on the run from the Alchemists, I would think you would do better to stay on good terms with me." I told him, watching him shake his head in annoyance.

"So, care to explain why this idiot is back?" Adrian asked, not bothering to hide his dislike of Keith. Once again, Keith did nothing to correct him, choosing to ignore the vampires as much as possible.

Glancing over at Keith, I decided that there was little I could say about what was going on. "He's….helping me with some research." I stated hesitantly, while Keith simply shrugged. He had changed since leaving Virginia, now wearing a long-sleeved button down shirt and khaki pants. It covered his arm, leaving me with no way of even hinting at how Keith was helping me.

Sonya seemed to be frowning as we spoke, shaking her head at both of us. "Honestly, you are all being ridiculous. We're almost at your house, Adrian, so you might as well let the girl keep her secrets." she stated, making me smile gratefully at her. Adrian didn't look pleased at my secrecy, but at least he didn't force me to respond. It was part of why I didn't mind being around him; he was so easy-going and willing to give me time to trust him. Others seemed to expect me to be friendly right off the bat, even though I could not remember ever meeting them. Julia and Kristen were two that seemed to push for this, always trying to eat lunch with me and give me dating advice that was not wanted.

"Adrian, do you mind if I come inside for a moment? There is something I'd like to look at, if you don't mind." I asked, watching Adrian shrug, his gaze flickering to Keith once more.

"Sure thing, let's see if Keith has enough nerve to make it through the front doors of the scary vampire's house again." he commented, while Keith scowled in irritation. Apparently, Adrian could get on Keith's nerves, even if the Alchemist was not one to show his irritation.

Contrary to Adrian's belief, Keith had no qualms about entering his old home, immediately moving towards the wall where the circle was hidden. "I thought you said you'd been inside." he stated, glancing at me with narrowed eyes. Adrian blinked a few seconds before chuckling softly, shaking his head.

"Ah, so that's what this is about. A little magical research party, mind if I invite myself along?" Adrian asked, making me roll my eyes this time. I certainly didn't mind his presence, but Keith glared at him as if it was the worst possible suggestion he could have made.

"This isn't magic, and it isn't any of your business." Keith insisted, making Adrian glance over at me.

"Sage said the same thing, but I'm not buying it. You can't do things like that without magic." Adrian commented, making Keith stare at me for a few moments with narrowed eyes.

"Things like what?" he asked, his gaze not leaving my face. I realized my deception was over at this point, making me sigh and step closer to the wall. Clapping my hands together, I quickly remade the door that I had used to show Lee and Adrian what was within this room.

Keith's eyes widened, actually stepping back before I even opened the door. "You used it….you've seen what lies beyond the Gate." he whispered, sounding stunned. Adrian glanced at both of us, looking confused over this sudden turn in the conversation.

I nodded at Keith, not even bothering to ask how he knew of the Gate of Truth. It must not be a well-guarded secret among the few that still practiced alchemy. "Care to explain what this gate is?" Adrian asked after a few moments, noticing that both Keith and I were remaining silent and motionless.

"It's the reason I lost my memories, an equivalent exchange for the knowledge I gained." I told him, watching Keith's expression turn into one of understanding. He had seemed confused for a moment, probably wondering what the price had been for me, and now he had his answer.

"If you've been through the Gate, why do you need my knowledge of alchemy? You already know far more than I do." Keith argued, while Adrian seemed to be a bit startled by this news of what happened to me. I wished I had more time to explain it to him properly, but right now I had a goal to focus on.

"I need to know if it is possible to regain my memories. I don't know what I should do at this point…if I should try and get them back, or simply move forward with my life." I told Keith, watching him nod, staring at the door behind me.

"It is possible….in fact, my ancestors went through the Gate themselves, and they found a way to get back what they had lost." Keith stated, walking into the room. "Well, most of what they lost at least. They were still left with one reminder of their mistake." he corrected, looking a bit upset at the mess of this place.

"I needed to prevent others from using it." I explained, while Keith simply nodded, stepping over the destroyed circle and debris from what I had done. He made his way over to the bookcase, pulling out one book in particular to glance within. He seemed to look relieved as he did so, pulling something out from within and holding it tightly in his hands.

From what little I could see, it was a smooth stone, a deep red color with streaks of gold randomly spread throughout. Adrian gasped at the sight, his jaw dropping as he stared at the stone. There was something more to it than just a rock, based on both of their reactions. "How the heck does a rock have an aura? That has got to be the creepiest thing I've ever seen." Adrian commented, while Keith glanced up at us, tossing the rock to me.

I caught it, watching Keith as he observed me with a focused look in his eyes. His earlier attitude seemed to have vanished now that the rock was in my hands, and he seemed to be far more serious than I had seen him before. "Careful with it, as you just heard, that rock is alive. This is my life's research, my goal that has been passed on through generations. Most people know me as Keith Darnell, an Alchemist focused on keeping humans safe from vampires, but that is not the case. My true name, the one that my family has struggled to keep hidden, is Keith Elric, descendant of the fullmetal alchemist."

 **Feel free to review and let me know what you think!**


	8. The Elric Brothers

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist or Bloodlines

I had no clue who this alchemist was, so the effect of his dramatic statement was lost on me. The stone in my hand, however, did something else. It was giving off quite a bit of warmth, especially with how small it was. "How does something this small manage to heat my entire hand?" I asked, inspecting it closely. That was when the stranger thing happened, the proof that Keith hadn't been lying when he claimed that there was life in this stone.

 _Who are you calling small, you anorexic blondie!_ An irritated voice called out, echoing within my mind. I flinched slightly at its presence, knowing that it came from within my mind and not outside.

 _Calm down, Ed, she didn't know we were in here._ Another male voice stated, sounding a bit more calm and reasonable than the first.

This was bad already with two voices, it didn't help me feel any better when a third joined in. _Sorry about him, Ed's kind of an idiot. My name is Winry, and these two are Edward and Alphonse Elric._ A third voice stated.

"A-Adrian! You said you only saw one aura!" I complained, rubbing my head at the noise coming from the stone. Keith gave me a smirk, looking amused already.

"I should have warned you. Ed hates being called short, small, pipsqueak, or anything relating to size really." Keith commented, while I began to hear more yelling from Ed about Keith's words.

I grimaced, half-tempted to drop the rock and just leave them like this. They were annoying, yet Keith did say it was his life's work. "Hold on a sec, are you telling me that the rock actually talks? How many people are in that thing?" Adrian asked, stepping closer to me to inspect the rock as well.

 _Of course we're in here! We're trying to get our real bodies back….again._ Al called out, sounding wistful as he did so. My mind caught on that one word though, on how this had happened before to them.

"Wait, you were turned into a rock before?" I asked them, but I was given silence for a moment. There must be some kind of debate between the brothers, because it ended up being Ed who replied.

 _Sorry, there's no way I'm trusting some bulimic princess with our life story._ he replied. What was with all these comments about eating disorders? Glancing down at myself, I realized they had some merit. I was far too skinny for a normal human, yet it unnerved me to think that I had tried to starve myself, or forced myself to throw up all my food to get to this point.

Adrian was still waiting for me to answer him, frowning as he stared at me. "Sage, you've got a strange look on your face. Are the voices getting to you already?" he teased, making me roll me eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny. They're too busy trying to think of more eating disorders to give me to bother explaining anything, Keith." I told them, ignoring Adrian's laughter at my comment.

"That proves it, you do need to gain a few pounds! Even a rock agrees with me, Sage, you've gotta take my advice seriously now." he insisted, while I shrugged.

"I never claimed to have an issue with it, at least I don't remember doing so. Oh, and there are three people in this rock, by the way. Edward, Alphonse, and Winry." I explained, introducing all three of them. Keith nodded, smiling slightly as he looked at the rock.

"Yep, those are my ancestors in your hand right there. My family is descended directly from Ed and Winry, though listening to them, you'd never guess they were an actual couple." he commented, making me glance down. Keith had a point, the girl's introduction of everyone had included an insult to Ed.

This was huge, monumental in my mind. There was life, hidden within an innate object in this world. _Look, I get that you want to help and I appreciate the offer, but we don't want to involve others in our problems._ Ed stated in a bit of a calmer voice after a few moments. I glanced down, a small smile on my face as I realized I had my own fair share of problems without adding theirs. They didn't like being like this, something that I had no doubt about. It must be so constricting, living life simply within your own mind, with no one to talk to unless someone touched this stone.

"Sorry, but I came to you for help with my own problems, actually." I told them, getting a bit of stunned silence from their minds.

Al was the first to recover and speak. _We can't really be all that helpful from within here…even if you planned on using the vampiric philosopher's stone, you would risk destroying us._ I frowned at that comment, wondering how this rock got a name like that. Did it feed off of others in some form? As I thought about it and focused on myself, I began to notice that very fact. I was growing tired as I held onto the rock, my energy very slowly being drained away.

Using this rock had not been my intention at all, but it did make me wonder how it could be used. It seemed to store the energy it stole from me, making it a powerful resource when powering alchemical transmutations. "No, that was not my intent. I came for information, specifically on how you recovered your bodies I believe. You see, I've lost my memories. I want to get them back, and I know your story will tell me what I need to know to do so." I explained.

"Sage, you do realize that it looks like you're talking to yourself right now." Adrian commented, making me glance up and sigh. This was true, but I didn't exactly know how to fix the situation. "Also, that clearly does not have a body, so I don't quite see how they recovered them if they are a rock." he added, pointing to the object in my hand.

Keith shrugged, looking far more comfortable with Adrian than he had been before. "Yeah, they kind of have some bad luck with that bit. They started off normal, then lost their bodies, then recovered them, and now they've lost them again. I'd say this is even worse than the first time, but they might disagree." he stated, glancing over at the rock. Part of me wondered how someone could lose their entire body multiple times, but I knew that it had to do with Alchemy. If the Truth could take away my memories as a toll, it could just as easily take away something physical like a body.

 _What makes you think our story will help you? We can't help amnesiacs, our story doesn't quite fix your problem. Sounds like you need a doctor, not an alchemist._ Ed commented, clearly not interested at this point.

 _Ed, at least give her a chance. She seems nice, don't just push her away because she said our new form was small. It's not like she called you in particular short._ Winry commented, trying to sooth Ed. That guy seemed to have a bit of a temper issue, though there was little I could do to control it at the moment.

Keith glanced over at me, shaking his head. "They're a bit hard to reason with, but they are still good people inside. Believe it or not, they actually saved an entire country once from becoming something similar to what they are now." Ketih told me, walking closer. "What are they arguing over this time?" he asked, glancing at the rock.

He must have quite a bit of experience with them, if he was expecting that much already. "They don't think I need their help. Ed is under the impression that an amnesiac won't get any benefit from hearing his story, and that I need a doctor not an alchemist to help." I explained, watching Keith nod.

"Ed, her memory was the toll for the Gate." he stated, and based on the silence that occurred after his words, I knew that Ed, Al, and Winry had heard.

 _Someone's been messing with human transmutation again? Hasn't anyone learned yet? It isn't possible, just stop trying to find ways to avoid death!_ Ed was yelling, sounding very angry with whatever had been done.

"Yelling at me is rather pointless, considering I don't even remember why I attempted it in the first place." I argued back, not liking his tone. It reminded me somewhat of my father, criticizing my actions when I couldn't even remember enough to know I'd done something wrong.

Al was a bit more sympathetic, and I had already decided I liked him and Winry far better than Ed. _We'll figure it out together. If we help you, you can help us get our bodies back, just like Keith!_ He stated, sounding excited for more help.

 _Yeah right, she's probably not even smart enough to understand the most basic concepts of a philosopher's stone, let alone a vampiric one._ Ed corrected, seeming doubtful of my abilities.

"Great, that didn't seem to help at all." I commented, grimacing once more. Adrian seemed interested as well, moving his hand over mine to touch the rock.

"Okay, I'm done being out of the loop. Sorry, Sage, you're gonna have to deal with having a scary vampire touching you for a moment." he commented, making me roll my eyes at him.

 _Vampire? One of their kind is here?_ Winry asked, seeming interested. From within, images flashed in my head. I could see both variations of vampires, and she seemed afraid of learning which kind was here.

Part of me wondered how they knew of vampires. After all, the Alchemists were very skilled at hiding their existence from what I had noticed. Few humans even suspected Jill was a vampire, seeing her as a harmless high school student at Amberwood. Even Adrian seemed surprised, his jaw dropping open slightly as he heard the girl's voice from within the stone. "Man, you weren't kidding, Sage, this is creepy as hell." he commented, before realizing how offensive that could be. "Oh, and I mean that in the nicest of ways, creepy can be good….sometimes." he said awkwardly.

His attempt at making his comment better didn't seem to do him any good. _Who are you calling creepy, you vampire freak?_ Ed yelled, though it wasn't quite as passionate as his complaint towards me for calling him small. Apparently, being creepy was better than being short to him, yet I could not fathom why that was. Appearances were not the most important part of a person, so in my opinion, it would be better to be called short instead of creepy.

"Wow, you've got quite a temper, don't you? Doesn't surprise me too much, now that I can tell that there are three auras here, I imagine that yours looks a lot like a dhampir I know." he commented, giving us both a sense of relief from the stone. Apparently, that term was enough to calm them down and make them realize that Adrian was one of the less harmful vampires. "Speaking of which, why don't you two start explaining that now. That dark ring around your aura, Sage, it is present around that rock's aura as well. Actually, it's a bit stronger around the rock than it is around you. Don't know if that's good or bad at the moment, but based on my past experience, I would lean towards bad." he stated, leaving everyone outside of the two of us feeling lost.

"What are you talking about? I'm not all that into moroi magic, considering it isn't all that helpful to my research on alchemy." Keith argued, making me realize he had missed something vital. Keith didn't see the link between magic and alchemy, so he treated them differently. He needed to look at them as one and the same, only then would he begin to make progress on his goal.

Adrian didn't seem to mind the question, though he did raise an eyebrow at me for a moment. "Really? Sage didn't seem to agree with you, but I suppose everyone is entitled to their own opinion. Spirit magic allows me to see auras around people, rings of color that give me a bit of an insight into their personalities and mood. Both Sydney and that rock have darkness in their aura, a black cloud that resembles what I'd expect to find in someone who was shadow-kissed." he explained.

I could feel a bit more of my energy fading into the stone, making me wonder if it would eventually stop or if I would be limited in how long I could speak with them. _Shadow-kissed? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Ed demanded, sounding irritated at his lack of knowledge. Apparently, they weren't up to date on what was going on with the moroi today.

 _Yeah, also what is spirit magic? I've never even heard of such a thing, I thought that moroi could only specialize in using one of the four main elements._ Al added, sounding intrigued as well. Adrian sighed, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Adrian…I think we match because we share something in common with those that are shadow-kissed. The Gate….I wouldn't be surprised if it holds the souls of the dead somewhere within it, at least for a brief moment in time. Those that have passed into that world and returned are forever marked by it, at least, that's what I believe is the case." I told him, remembering the shadowy hands that had grabbed at me. Perhaps that was what became of us after we died, slaves to the Truth and trapped in that realm just like he was.

 _Souls of the dead? Stop with this crap again, I told you, human transmutation isn't possible! Once a soul has left this world, there is nothing left for you to manipulate. You can't create something from nothing, idiot._ Ed criticized, picking up on at least that one term in my explanation.

 _Please, listen to my brother! You can't bring the dead back to life…no matter how much you might want to do so._ Al added, sounding sad and longing. I realized suddenly that this was what had driven them to human transmutation, the reason they went through the Gate. They had lost someone close to them and in a desperate attempt to bring them back, they only lost far more than they already had.

"Hate to break it to you, but that's not quite true. You've got a bit of a window of time to bring someone back, and with the right skill set, it can happen." Adrian commented carelessly, making me glare over at him.

I didn't understand how he could be so insensitive about this, yet somehow he was. Maybe he just didn't realize what these two boys were going through. "Adrian! Now is not the time to explain that to them, besides, it still comes with a price." I argued, glancing down at the rock with a sigh. "I'm not trying to bring the dead back to life, but what we are discussing does involve that concept. Spirit is a recently discovered element that very few moroi specialize in. It gives them great healing abilities, among other things, at the price of their own sanity. If they wish to, they can bring the dead back to life, but the toll is far greater than anything else a spirit user can do. Those that are brought back are labeled as shadow-kissed, because the have been kissed by the shadows of death and returned to this world." I explained, glad that even without my memories for once I could be useful with my knowledge.

"Stop talking about it like that. Magic and alchemy are two different things, Sydney, just get that through your head." Keith argued, sounding irritated at my explanation. Still, I could feel interest from within the stone. Ed and Al were thinking far faster than I could comprehend, trying to decipher the possible uses of spirit magic and how it could benefit all of us.

I glared over at Keith, not liking his attitude. "Perhaps they are, but they still both follow the Law of Equivalent Exchange. If you can't open your eyes enough to see that, then you are far more hopeless than I originally thought." I told him, watching Keith snort in response, still looking doubtful.

 _Brother, she's right! All magic follows the same rules as Alchemy, only they can bypass the need of a transmutation circle._ Al stated, sounding eager at this revelation. Ed seemed to be in agreement, already trying to think of what it meant for them.

Winry seemed to be a bit lost in their circle of thought, trying to help but not quite keeping up with the alchemical terms they used. _Well, looks like I'm not going to get their attention again anytime soon._ She complained, but it wasn't all that angry of a tone. It was more amused, like she adored both of them and loved watching them work. _Sorry about them, when they get involved in a research project, they don't stop until it is done. I remember them going days without eating or sleeping before, just so they could learn a bit more about the philosopher's stone._ She explained, her attention turning back towards us.

I nodded, understanding what she was saying, but that was when the drain on my energy grew far too strong. My vision grew blurry, and I was unable to see the room in front of me. I heard Adrian shout my name as I dropped the stone, my body collapsing as my strength left in one sudden burst. It was as if the rock had decided to take everything from me at once, and from the brief sense of horror within, I knew I was right. The more they fought to be conscious of themselves, to interact with others, the greater the toll on the world around them. My mind slowly faded away into darkness, leaving me on the floor wondering if I was actually going to wake up again after this.

 **I've got another update...and, we finally have Ed and Al present in the story. Don't worry, I have an explanation planned out soon - both for what happened to them, and for what this altered philosopher's stone does. Feel free to review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist or Bloodlines

When I woke up, I was lying down on a couch in Keith's apartment. The room had been sealed off again, and Adrian was pacing the room in front of me. "Why did you give that to her, if you knew about the risks? Don't you even care about her life! You might be willing to throw your own away for this cause, but don't expect others to do the same." Adrian was yelling, sounding far more angry than I had ever heard him. Yes, I knew that he would make light-hearted complaints about others, but it was never on this scale.

"I didn't expect this to happen! I've only seen it take this much of a toll on someone twice now. They must think we're onto something big if it did that, though…" Keith murmured, running a hand through his hair. Clearly, his focus was on his research, not what I had just gone through.

"I don't care if you think you've discovered the fountain of youth, you're playing with other people's lives now! Sydney didn't volunteer for this, she didn't want to inherit your family's struggle. If she wanted to help, she would have said so. You might think she's useless, but there are people out there who care for her, who would do anything to keep her safe!" Adrian yelled, making my breath catch in my throat. The way he spoke, even I could tell why he was so enraged. He was worried about me….far more worried than a friend would be.

I knew a bit about the Alchemists, so there was no doubt in my mind that there had not been a romantic relationship between the two of us before I lost my memory. Still, that did not mean that the feelings hadn't been there. The way Adrian had stuck around and been so patient with me as I dealt with my problems, that should have been my first clue. Still, I hadn't been paying attention and I had missed it before. He made me laugh and did his best to keep me smiling, never pushing me for answers about what had happened and always there with a joke or quick retort to move away from darker subjects. He had kept my secrets hidden, and he was probably the person I trusted above anyone else I had met since losing my memories.

Still, I didn't know if I could return his feelings. As amazing as Adrian was, I definitely was not in any state to enter a relationship. My hands toyed with my cross nervously, unsure of what to do with this information now that I had it. "You…that's disgusting! Sydney might have lost her memories, but she's still an Alchemist, a human. That taboo is still in place, even among your people. I'm sure that's a line that even you wouldn't cross." Keith stated, picking up on the hint himself.

"I know how she would feel about this if she could remember anything. I'm not going to push for anything, I'm only here to be her friend. Hell, I don't think I can even bring myself to tell her about it, I'm just doing my best to ignore it for now." Adrian stated, his voice pitched a bit lower. "Still, it doesn't change the fact that I'll fight for her. If you do anything that puts her in danger like this again, without her permission, I'll make sure you pay for it." he added, his voice tinged with anger still.

I decided that I didn't like it when Adrian was angry, even if it was on my behalf. He wasn't meant to be in a dark mood, not when he was always so bright and care-free around others. I continued watching them, wondering just how long it would take for them to realize I was awake. "Fine. I'll explain it before giving the stone to her again. Ed still feels sorry for what happened, he says he's ready to explain his story to her." Keith stated, giving me something to look forward to.

"So, are you really going to keep your feelings for her a secret?" Keith asked after a few moments, searching for a subject.

I could feel a small amount of heat in my cheeks as they started to talk about this again. Perhaps I should say something, but part of me wanted to listen to Adrian's explanation. "I don't know. To be honest, I don't even know how I'd explain it to her, considering—wait, why am I even talking to you about this? You hate my kind, and you were a goddam bastard to her before." Adrian stated, glaring at Keith once more as he realized he was relaxing a bit too much.

Keith sighed, shaking his head at Adrian. "Yeah, I was. Part of the act I had to put on. If I showed too much kindness to vampires…well, you don't want to know what the Alchemists do to members that grow too close to the darkness." he said, a bit of a distant tone in his voice. He must have experienced this himself, and after a few moments of thought, I realized that I was the reason he went through it. That underground bunker was where he had been kept, and I had been brought in to discuss why he was there, I was almost certain of it.

"What about the rest? That doesn't explain your attitude towards Sage, not in the slightest." Adrian stated. Keith seemed to hang his head, making me wonder just what his reasoning had been.

"Part of it was to get her out of this place. She is far too inquisitive, and good at what she does. I knew she would blow that tattoo operation out of the water if she came here, but I needed the money to continue my research. It isn't easy to find books on an art no one even believes is real anymore." Keith began, looking rather upset with himself. "I never expected her to take it as far as she did though. To even get inside of that room, she would have had to tear down the wall. Her curiosity really got the best of her this time, I think." Keith stated, his gaze turning back towards me for a moment.

I quickly closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep still. I needed to hear this, to learn anything I could about my life before what happened. Even if I discovered I was never recovering my memories again, I would never let go of my interest in who I used to be. That was already deeply ingrained within me, even after just a week of having amnesia.

"What could have possibly gotten her that interested in a hidden room?" Adrian asked, my body stilling as I felt something run through my hair. Adrian's voice had been louder as well, closer to me. He must be near the couch too, making me focus on keeping up my pretend sleep. Part of me knew that I should tell him to stop, but I didn't want him to. It felt nice, when his hand brushed against my cheek as he pushed stray strands of hair away from my face. My skin tingled where he had touched me, and I wanted him to stay next to me.

I felt the shift in weight on the couch, along with the sensation of someone gently lifting my head. I did my best to stay limp, allowing Adrian to rest my head on his lap as he sat next to me. "Are you sure—never mind, it isn't my business. Anyway, my treatment of Sydney had more to it than just my issues with being caught. Actually, in a way, it reminds me to what you're going through now. It all started years ago, when I met her sister, Carly." Keith stated, giving me more insight to my family. Was I closer to this sister than I was to my father? I hoped so, because I didn't think I could tolerate more family members like him.

"No lectures on my actions, Darnell, not when you understand me as well as you claim to." Adrian replied, apparently not forgetting how Keith had begun his statement. I was rather comfortable anyway, with no issues of having Adrian share the couch with me. It made sense, considering there was only one other chair in the room. He had to sit somewhere, so I couldn't have the entire couch to myself. It made perfect sense, even if Keith did not understand that.

"I told you, my real last name is Elric, not Darnell." Keith corrected, sounding exasperated with Adrian. Still, it did not stop him from moving back to his explanation. "When I met Carly, I was incredibly young and stupid. I had only just begun to learn alchemy from my father, and I was disappointed in myself for so long. After all, I grew up hearing stories of the child prodigy, Edward Elric, who was the youngest person in all of history to become a state alchemist." he began, sounding a bit jealous of Edward as he spoke.

"I was so determined to prove that I could succeed in some way, that I could just have something to call my own. If Edward could become so amazing at a young age, why couldn't I?" he said a bit wistfully, regret tinging his voice. "Carly was what I set my eyes on then. She was beautiful, headstrong, and intelligent. I knew that I wanted her to be mine from the moment I met her, but she made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with me." Keith explained, sounding a bit hurt.

"If I had met her at any other time in my life, I swear this wouldn't have happened. I was young, shallow, and vain, and that ultimately led to the biggest mistake of my life. I decided that I didn't care what she wanted, that I would just use force to achieve my goals." he stated, deep self-hatred in his words.

Even if he didn't directly say what had happened, I already knew where this was going. I could feel horror within me, realizing that this man had raped my sister just because he wanted to prove to himself that he could succeed at something. "Damn you, Keith, you are a sick, conniving, devious little—" Adrian began, cutting himself off abruptly. "You should have lost both your eyes." he added after a few moments.

I was surprised when Keith chuckled in response to Adrian's comment. "She said the same thing, you know. Carly told Sydney what happened, that's why we always had so much hatred between us. In a way, it is a relief to know that its gone. I feel like I might be able to finally make it up to her, somehow, if I help her like this." Keith explained, making me wonder just how badly he wanted to make things right. Carly would be highly unlikely to forgive him, but for me, I saw a possibility of redemption. Everyone made mistakes, and he did deserve at least a chance to show he had changed.

"How is that anything like what I'm going through? Do you honestly think that's what I want for Sydney?" Adrian demanded, sounding angry that Keith had even suggested such a thing. To be honest, I would have been offended as well, but I wondered exactly what Keith meant.

"I told myself I wasn't going to tell Carly about my feelings, not until I knew she would return them for me. I told myself that on a daily basis, leading up until I finally lost my patience and could no longer wait for her. My advice to you would be to not bottle up your feelings for so long. You'll regret staying silent and losing your chance, but you will also regret it if you find yourself unable to wait long enough for the time to be right." Keith stated, making me wonder just what Carly had told him back then. Maybe if he had been given a chance….no, thinking like that never got anyone anywhere. The past could be reflected on to make better decisions in the future, but it could not be changed.

Still, it gave me another perspective for my own feelings. Maybe I should give Adrian a chance, even if I couldn't quite be the same person he once knew. He seemed to accept that I was different, and he still was trying to respect my decisions. "Yeah, like that will work. You said it yourself, Sydney is an Alchemist. They probably already started getting their ideas into her head again on that trip of hers. The longer she stays with them, the quicker I'll lose any chance of being with her, until one day, she finally remembers who she is and she decides to run away altogether." Adrian stated bitterly, sounding so confident in that fact.

"Compared to the others, she's lenient on vampires. Trust me, she's probably the only Alchemist out there willing to bust a dhampir out of prison on a hunch." Keith commented.

Adrian didn't seem to agree, snorting at his comment. "That was hardly the case. From what I understand, she made a deal with the devil and that was her side of the bargain." he commented.

"What kind of deal?" Keith asked, sounding interested.

"Ever heard of Abe Mazur? I mean, more about him than what you learned when you met him a few months back." Adrian asked. Keith probably shook his head in response, since Adrian just kept talking. "Well, he's a big shot moroi, kind of like a mob boss and Rose's father. I have no clue what he did for Sage, but it was enough to push her to free Rose from prison."

"There you go, then. She was going to vampires for help, another un-Alchemist-like behavior. One way or another, you're gonna have to face the facts, Adrian. Sydney's beliefs have always been her own, regardless of what the Alchemists tell her." Keith argued, as Adrian began stroking my hair again.

"I'd still feel like I was taking advantage of her situation, if I did tell her how I felt. I don't want to win her over, only to lose her later on for something as stupid as that." Adrian stated, making me know for sure that there was no way I could find someone else who would care for me this much. As careless as Adrian could be, he knew how to make me smile and he trusted me without reservation. No one understood me as well as he did, and I wasn't going to let my situation become an excuse for staying away.

I opened my eyes, staring up at Adrian's face. His green eyes were staring at me, looking confused and lost at first before he stilled, his entire body freezing in place as he noticed I was awake. "Adrian, I don't think you have anything to worry about." I commented, smiling at him softly as I turned my head and pressed it against his stomach. He stayed frozen in place for a few moments, before resting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank god you're okay. You gave me a heart attack, Sage." he commented, not giving any indication of having heard me.

"I'll be back in a moment…" Keith said, walking off out of the room. At least he heard what I said and realized that this should be between myself and Adrian.

"Sorry about that. I knew it was happening from the start, but I honestly didn't expect it to take that much away at the end." I told Adrian, sitting up carefully. I still stayed close to his side, not wanting to move too far away quite yet. Adrian didn't miss this, his eyes staying locked on mine with a fire deep within them.

"Sage…I don't know what you heard…" he began, but I cut him off, pressing my lips against his cheek gently. It was enough of a shock for him to stop talking, his gaze still trapped on my eyes when I pulled back.

"Probably more than I should have heard. Sorry, I couldn't bring myself to interrupt you, not when Keith started talking about my sister anyway." I explained, and this time Adrian leaned back, looking a bit floored by this.

"Wait…you were listening in…for that long? Why didn't you say something sooner?" Adrian demanded. "I get wanting to know about your past, Sage, I really do, but I…" he began, probably planning on going back into his argument for staying quiet about his feelings.

I smiled at him, shaking my head. "I really didn't know how to join in. Honestly, I woke up when you were yelling at him about putting my life in danger. It didn't take me too long to figure it out, Adrian." I told him, leaning against his chest contentedly. I felt him wrap his arm around my waist, hesitantly at first, before he rested his chin on my head.

"You're lucky I'm in love with you, Sage, or else you'd be in for a real punishment." he stated, but I could tell his joking mood was back. If anything, he sounded happy, relieved over my reaction to his words. After all, he had been expecting me to push him away because of my job. Maybe I would have if I had my memories, but for now, I was happy with what little I could have with him.

"Are you guys done yet?" Keith called out, while Adrian began to sigh, looking irritated over being pulled back into reality so soon.

"Come on out, Keith." I told him, watching Adrian pout, not looking pleased with my decision.

He leaned down towards me, his lips resting near my ear. "Now's our chance, Sage. Escape plan twenty-two, we run off to Florida and become florists." he whispered, making me laugh. The very idea of escaping for no reason entertained me, and I had a strange feeling that this was not going to be our first escape plan.

"More like escape plan fifty-three, go to Las Vegas and open a pawn shop. You have no idea what I can do with a rock now." I told him, already imagining how to transmute one that would make it look like gold. He smirked at me as Keith came out, glad that I was playing along so easily.

"Sydney, I'm sorry I didn't explain sooner. That stone—" he began, but I shook my head. I had heard the name of it and I felt what it was doing to me, he was not entirely at fault for what happened.

"Edward told me it's name and I was aware that it was draining away my energy. I believe he said it was a vampiric philosopher's stone? That in and of itself was enough to warn me that it was dangerous, and made me realize that it slowly drained away my energy." I told him, watching as Keith nodded.

Adrian seemed to be sitting a bit straighter now, looking serious as Keith spoke. "Well, the decision is yours then. Ed wants to talk to you again, but I wanted to make sure you understood that it was risky before giving you the stone again." he explained.

I nodded, holding my hand out for the stone. It didn't matter if there were risks, I wanted to know the truth. Keith nodded, placing it in my grip as Adrian tightened his grip on my waist. I felt the energy drain begin when I touched the gold-streaked red stone, along with the presence of Ed, Al, and Winry once more. _Sydney, we're sorry about what happened. We never meant for anyone to get hurt, we can't control ourselves in this state._ Al began, making me nod.

 _Ed says he is going to tell you everything, so you have to brace yourself. This will take some time, and you will probably have to sleep for a week after he's done._ Winry explained, sounding a bit concerned.

"It's fine, I need to know the truth about this. I need to know what price I have to pay to get my memories back." I argued.

 _Very well then, I suppose I shall start by explaining what things were like back then. We've been trapped as a rock for generations, if you can believe that, so it's going to be a bit hard to imagine what it was like._ Ed stated, sounding like he was expecting me to be an idiot about history. I already understood how long ago alchemists were rumored to be around, experimenting with turning lead into gold. Assuming that real alchemists existed at that time, it meant that there would be little in terms of technology.

Ed began explaining his story anyway, not bothering to illuminate any of these facts. _It all started when we were just kids. Our father left us when we were young, and not long after, our mother passed away. This was what drove us to commit the great taboo, what drove us to perform human transmutation. I surrendered my leg, while Al lost his entire body. In order to save what little family I had left, I gave up my arm to bind Al's soul to a suit of armor. That was our beginning…though it was far from our first adventure, and we are still a long ways away from the end._

 **And we have the start of Sydrian now! I am terrible at writing romance, but I still love them as a couple, so I'm trying anyway. Feedback and suggestions for improvement would be appreciated!**


	10. Origins

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Bloodlines or Fullmetal Alchemist

I had listened through his explanation of battling with the being known only as Father, and the homunculus. Part of me was amazed that such creatures had been created, though most of me was filled with horror. They cared so little for life, even when they themselves fought simply for survival, to elongate the life of themselves and their creator.

The real surprise of their story came after the war, however, after the story of how they managed to get their bodies back. Giving up alchemy as a whole was a major price, one I wasn't sure if I was willing to pay at the moment. Even in this brief period of time, I had grown attached to it. It was all I knew, the only thing I woke up aware of in the sea of emptiness that was my mind.

Their story began five years after they had gone in search of the secrets of alchemy within other nations. They had returned to their home in Resembool, where Winry had patiently been waiting for Ed to return from his latest adventure….

 _Things sure had changed in Amestris, at least that was what Ed had been thinking when he first got back. The state alchemists had separated from the government, based on what Roy had told him when he walked back into headquarters in central. Now, he really didn't know what to do with himself. Alchemists simply practiced for their own gain now, for scientific knowledge rather than to assist the people. He had already done all that when he left the country, he didn't need to do more stupid research when he got back!_

 _That was why he was returning to Winry. His leg had been acting up again and it needed maintenance. Besides, he hadn't seen her in years. He hoped she was still okay, that she was willing to wait this long for him. He still felt that connection to her, the one that made him say those stupid things to her before he left on that train. Either way, it seemed like she felt the same, so he hoped that maybe now he could settle down a bit, perhaps relax and start a family. After all, there wasn't any more work to be done for the Alchemists at this point._

 _This was exactly what he ended up doing, and for a while, his life was great. Living with Winry, raising kids, and having Al back by his side, it was all he could wish for. Maybe he still wanted his real leg back, but with the best automail mechanic as his wife, he didn't have too many issues staying mobile. The real issues came up when he found out what the Alchemists had been up to during his absence, the one day he returned to headquarters for a visit with his wife and brother. He had left his children at home, believing that they could take care of themselves for a few minutes on their own. Ed had only meant to speak with his old friend, Roy, but it turned into something far more dangerous._

 _The Alchemists had been going strong since their split from the government and the military, growing secretive and of their research and refusing to disclose it to the public until it was complete. All they would say was that it was vitally important to the future of the nation. "Hey guys, long time no see!" Ed had stated when he walked inside their new headquarters, only to stare in shock at what was present within._

 _They had been preparing for another experiment within, but Ed had not been prepared for what it was. "Brother…this looks like…." Al had begun, his voice shaky as he recognized the transmutation circle on the floor, or at least what it resembled._

 _Roy was no where to be seen, nor was Strongarm there. Any familiar faces were gone, leaving Ed staring at a group of strangers working over the circle. "What the hell are you guys doing? Human transmutation can't be done, you're all fools if you think that this is possible!" he shouted, while one of the Alchemists moved to speak with him._

 _"Wait, what is that on your cheek?" Winry had asked, seeing a strange pattern emblazoned in a copper color on the man's face. It looked a lot like a flower, something that seemed strange even to Ed._

 _"A symbol of our devotion to our cause, the cause of creating new life in this world. The homunculi we faced were powerful, immortal beings, and we know it is possible to replicate them and create bodies like that for ourselves. We simply need to find a way to overcome the price, to divert it to another source." the researcher had insisted, his hand touching his cheek gently. The others turned towards Ed, Al, and Winry as well, all with similar tattoos on their faces._

 _The uniformity had unnerved Ed, reminding him far too much of a blindly obedient army. "Fuck this, I'm out of here. You guys are insane and I'm not going to stand around and see the disaster this makes." Ed had told them, preparing to leave. That was when things went wrong, with the Alchemists surrounding him and pulling him back, forcing him into the circle._

 _Inside, he saw another person, a young girl with scared eyes looking over at him. "Oh my god, Ed, it's a kid." Winry stated, horror in her voice as she realized who was being transmuted. The horror was felt by Ed and Al as well, even if they did not voice their worries like Winry. They had seen far too much darkness in the world to let their opinions show so easily._

 _"Hey, sweetie, what's your name?" Winry had asked, her gaze focused on cheering up the girl as the Alchemists restrained them and forced them to wait inside. At least they were no longer in the circle, Ed had thought. After all, there were unimaginable risks involved if they were dragged into that circle when it was activated._

 _The child glanced over at Winry, her pale green eyes staring into Winry's blue eyes. "Sarah, Sarah Dragomir." she stated._

 _Al joined in, smiling over at the girl. "Dragomir, huh? Kind of sounds like dragon to me. Are you strong like a dragon?" he asked, giving her a smile._

 _Sarah nodded, smiling over at him. "Of course! I'm the strongest of all my siblings. One time, my brother challenged me to an arm wrestling match and guess what?" she stated, sounding happier already. "I won! I beat my brother!" she exclaimed, actually standing up as she celebrated._

 _Ed couldn't help but clench his hands into fists, wondering how they could drag such an innocent child into this mess. "Keep them still. We have work to finish." one of the Alchemists ordered, stepping towards the circle that contained the girl._

 _"No! Let her go!" Al yelled, fighting hard against the hands that kept him restrained. Winry was doing the same, struggling with no success. Ed had other plans though, and for once, he was glad he still had a bit of automail left. He swung his metal leg back, kicking the man behind him with enough force to gain his own freedom. From there, he moved on to the ones holding Al and Winry captive, using his fists to knock them out and free his friends._

 _Unfortunately, it was too late. Glancing back towards the center of the room, the circle was already activated, the girl within screaming as blue sparks danced on the ground underneath her. "Stop it!" Al yelled, rushing forward without though._

 _"Al!" Ed yelled, wondering how his brother could be so stupid. He was running towards an active transmutation circle, one designed for some form of human transmutation. Neither of them knew exactly what it would do, but both of them knew it would come with a great price. Shaking his head, Ed chased after his brother, finding both of themselves trapped within the active circle, desperately trying to pull the child free._

 _Shadowy hands already had their grip on her though, a familiar sight to Ed and Al from their own transmutations in the past. "Ed! I'm not losing you here, we've got our family to take care of!" Winry called out, sounding frightened. Ed wondered why that was, when he noticed the shadowy hands gripping his own body and Al's. His gaze turned towards Winry, panicked over what was going to happen to him. She was right, he couldn't leave his family. "Edward! Don't worry, I'll find a way to get you out of there." Winry promised, stepping forward and standing on the edge of the circle._

 _"Don't be an idiot, Winry! You'll only get yourself trapped like us, run while you still can!" Ed insisted, but Winry did not listen. She stepped inside, gasping as the circle's power grew, ensnaring all of them. In the center of the circle, Sarah was still trapped, though her screams had stopped. Ed could see how pale she was, how thin she seemed to have grown in only a matter of seconds, and he began to wonder if she had died. They had mentioned deferring the cost of the transmutation, and he realized now who was paying that price. This child was paying the price for what these scientists were trying to do to her, without her consent._

 _Ed glared at the Alchemists outside of the circle, before pain surged through his body. He gasped, hearing Al and Winry begin screaming as all of them collapsed on the ground in the circle. Glancing at the ground, Ed now saw something similar here, something that reminded him of the markings used to create a philosopher's stone. That meant…the only safe spot was the center, where the girl was now sitting calmly, unharmed as the transmutation reached its end._

 _"Ed….I love you…." Winry gasped out, her arm reaching out towards him as she began to pass out. Ed reached for her as well, his hand locking with hers before turning towards Al, who looked grim as well. He seemed to have noticed the markings as well, and he understood what was going to happen to them._

 _"Al, we'll get our bodies back again, I swear it! We did it once, we'll find a way to do it again." Ed promised, grabbing his hand as he too lost his grip on his body. All three of their souls faded from within, transferred into a red stone with gold streaks, now resting in the hands of Sarah Dragomir._

 _"What's wrong with them? Why did they fall asleep?" Sarah asked, but Ed, Al, and Winry were facing a new horror. Souls trapped within a philosopher's stone were supposed to be lost to their anguish and pain over everything that had been taken from them. That was not the case for them, and Ed knew immediately that something was wrong._

 _"Drop the stone! Do it now, it isn't safe!" Ed tried to yell, though it felt strange. His voice didn't come out like normal, but it was obvious that the girl had heard him, since she dropped the rock on the ground and scooted away from it._

 _"My head! Ow, that hurt." she complained, rubbing her head. Her gaze turned over towards the Alchemists, who were frowning at the results of their experiments._

 _"Hm, she doesn't seem any different." the lead Alchemist commented, a man in his forties with black hair and square glasses. He pushed on his glasses, sliding them into place on his face after they slid down his nose._

 _The girl had heard him and her eyes were now locked on him. "This place smells funny and my head still feels funny! Make it stop, please!" she begged, her body shaking. Something was clearly wrong with her, and even through the red haze that now clouded his vision, Ed could see it too._

 _"Brother, we have to do something. What did that circle do to her?" Al asked, though none of the Alchemists or the girl seemed to hear him like they had heard Ed. It would take some time for them to figure out that it only worked with physical contact, to figure out just what this new stone did._

 _As much as they wished to help, it did not take them long to realize they could not move. The only thing they could do was change their perspective, viewing things from a different side of the stone they were trapped within. "Well, it utilized our lives to give her something, that's for sure. Let's just hope we offset the cost enough that it didn't do too much damage to her." Ed stated, still not recognizing how all the symbols linked together. They had altered too much, and while it still held the core shape and feel of human transmutation, something felt very wrong with it._

 _The child got up, this time catching their attention. She seemed to stumble, looking weak and off-balance. One of the Alchemists moved to help steady her, and that was when it happened. The girl stiffened, her gaze turning towards him with a hungry look in her eyes. Ed, Al, and Winry stared in horror as the child actually bit the Alchemist, her mouth latching onto his wrist. The man seemed to be lost, not even trying to fight back as a look of pleasure crossed over his face._

 _"Stop it, you're killing him!" Ed yelled, but the child could not hear him. Still, she seemed to realize something was wrong when she shoved the man away from her, blood dripping down her chin. Her hands were shaking, but she was no longer unsteady on her feet._

 _As she stared down at her hands, Ed could tell that she was overwhelmed by what had happened. "What am I? Please, turn me back! I don't wanna hurt people, I don't want this!" she pleaded, but it was already too late._

 _Ed could sense the horror of the others within the stone, a new connection between the three of them now that they had merged into one. "Brother…we need to find a way to fix her too." Al stated, giving Ed a new focus. He would do just that, as soon as they were back to normal. After all, they were rather useless in their current state._

 _Feeling his determination, even Winry perked up, having confidence in Ed's ability to achieve his goal. However, things did not turn out as well as they had originally hoped. The Alchemists nearby had been too afraid of the child to stop her when she fled, but that did not stop them from taking the newly made philosopher's stone. "Well, looks like one good thing came from Fullmetal and his meddling." one of the younger Alchemists stated, a girl with long brown hair, pulled back into a braid._

 _She had grabbed the stone, handing it off to the leader of this small sector of Alchemists. "Yes, indeed this is good. A philosopher's stone, this is exactly what we were missing." he stated, his greedy eyes examining it closely. Ed felt horror deep within him, realizing this man's intent. He seemed to think that the stone would allow him to accomplish his goals, but Ed knew that wasn't true. This stone wasn't a normal philosopher's stone, it would not follow the same rules._

 _Even with all of his yelling from within the stone, even with Al and Winry joining in, none of them listened. If they had, maybe they could have prevented the disaster that befell the Alchemists and led to the abandonment of the practice of real alchemy._

 _They had watched in horror as the Alchemists continued perfecting their transmutation, creating numerous more freaks of nature like Sarah Dragomir. Ed remembered each of their names, each child that had been transformed into a monster against their will. There was William Badica, Rodrick Conta, Lily Ozera, Bret Tarus, Casey Dashkov, Henry Lazar, Mary Voda, Patricia Szelsky, Evan Zeklos, and finally, Roland Ivashkov. Each and every one of them had gone through that horrible process, becoming what they were now calling vampires. They were exiled from normal communities, shunned for the fact that they needed to feed off of others to continue surviving. Still, Ed had heard the rumors of their magic, and their incredible health and reflexes. They had gained some benefit from these experiments, but it was not worth it in his mind._

 _Now, they felt that they were ready for the final step, utilizing the philosopher's stone that had been created during Sarah Dragomir's transmutation. "Stop this, you don't know what you're doing!" Ed had screamed at them, one final effort to convince them to give up on this goal of theirs._

 _"This is for the greater good! We will gain immortality and strength, the likes of which the world has never seen! Then, we will correct our mistake and vanquish that feeble race of vampires we created before. Our newer, perfected generation will replace them and all of humanity in the end." the lead Alchemist stated, at this point known as Patrick Stanton._

 _The circle was put into place, with the stone in the hands of the Alchemist that was activating it. None of them were prepared for the result, not the Alchemists, Ed and his friends, or even the victim in the center of the circle. It had started off like normal, the circle activating with a flurry of blue sparks dancing on the ground. The vicim began screaming in pain, much like the previous children had done. However, at that point, everything went wrong._

 _Ed, Al, and Winry felt something shift within the stone. They could not quite control it, almost as if the rock itself had a will of its own. Ed could feel energy pouring within him, surrounding his mind and making him feel far more alive than he had felt in months. Al and Winry felt it too, seeming excited about it at first. "Ed, do you think this is returning us to normal? Is this circle reversing what was done to us?" Winry asked, turning to the most knowledgeable Alchemist within their stone._

 _Ed doubted it, confused about what was going on until they were flung onto the ground. The Alchemist that had been carrying the stone was dead, his face lifeless and drained as he gazed at them. That surge of energy they felt, the life they thought was a miracle, now turned into something unspeakable. "The stone, it is like the children! It steals life away from others, specifically by draining their energy. We have to…stay away from others." Ed stated, but even he knew the problem with that. Without outside help, there would be absolutely no way of returning to normal._

 _Al and Winry both seemed to realize this, and gravely, they agreed to his words. They had every intention of isolating themselves somehow, of making sure their stone was never found again. That was before they saw what had been created, the creature in the center of the room._

 _The other children still seemed human when the transmutation was finished. They acted like kids, scared and confused about what had happened to them. This one, however, did no such thing. Ed could see that something was different about this one, its skin even paler than the skin of the other children before it. Its eyes were frightening as well, red rings circling each of them and reminding him of the blood red color of the philosopher's stone._

 _"Thank you for awakening me. Now, I understand what I was meant to do. With this strength, I can accomplish anything." the child stated, standing up with a smile at the Alchemists around him. Ed felt a chill run down his spine at those words, words far more collected and calm than any child should be able to get out._

 _As much as he wanted to yell and scream at what happened next, his trapped form did not allow it. The child, alone and completely untrained in combat, began fighting against the Alchemists in the room. Much like the others, he went for blood, biting any skin available to him. The Alchemists that were bitten reacted much like before, not bothering to fight as they were drained of blood, killed with a blissful look of pleasure left on their faces. When others realized that this vampire was deadly, they began fighting back, using their Alchemy to attack the creature._

 _"You think that will stop me? This is weak, pathetic even. Tell you what, I'll actually make you a deal. Whoever manages to survive the longest against me will get to join me in my new world. After all, it would be rather boring to live alone for all of eternity." the child stated, sounding amused at the thought. Ed had no idea if the kid was immortal or not, but he had no intention of finding out right now. He couldn't run, and he couldn't fight, so ultimately, he had no choice but to stay and watch as every Alchemist was killed._

 _The final one fell, drained of blood as the child grinned at him. "Congratulations, my victor. Come, taste the spoils of your victory." he stated, dragging one of his own fingernails down his wrist. Winry and Al were already horrified to the point of silence, mourning for the deaths of the others in their own way, while Ed was raging in anger. He wanted this kid to pay for what he had done, for the careless way he threw away the lives of others._

 _Still, that didn't stop Ed from recognizing what rose up after him, something even more unnatural than even the vampires had been. The dead Alchemist was now moving again, after the kid shoved his blood in his face. However, Ed could already see the change in him. His eyes had red rings, just like the child's, and his skin was deathly pale. As they walked out together into the night, Ed, Al, and Winry could only imagine the horrors that had been unleashed on the world because of this._

 _Ultimately, word spread of what had been created at the hidden lab of the Alchemists. They were shut down, forced to close as the government fought to find a way to deal with the new creatures roaming the world. The first group of vampires seemed harmless enough, so long as they kept their distance, they were spared. They hated the discrimination they faced among normal people, so they fled and created their own culture and government, fading away from the memories of the people over time._

 _The Alchemists were another matter. Labeled as a danger to society, all alchemical use was banned. The stone containing Ed, Al, and Winry was placed into the care of their only remaining family member, who held onto it with a grim expression. It was understood that use of that stone was expressly forbidden, as was alchemy itself. Any violators were executed, and the organization as it was once known was scattered. Some of the people that remained gathered behind General Olivier Armstrong, forming a sector under a new name that sought to eliminate the threat of the newly named strigoi vampires haunting this planet. They viewed death as the only way of eliminating them, thus was born the organization that came to be known as the Warriors of the Light. With their values of strength and honor guiding them, members became very independent, the leaders simply giving them the motivation they needed to continue with their goal._

 _A more prominent group followed behind the lead of Colonel Roy Mustang, focusing more on containing the damage to regular society. They kept the name they had once used, to remind themselves of their past sins that needed to be corrected. Their focus was on tending to the humans who met tragedies with vampires, helping to hide the newly named moroi from the public as well as the now growing race of dhampirs, half-vampires born of relationships between humans and moroi._

 _In the end, even the organizations themselves forgot this tragic history of theirs. As Amestris faced a new war, it was forced to merge with its neighboring nations for strength, becoming the country now known as Germany. The creation of vampires was forgotten even by the moroi themselves, and with the common belief that alchemy was nothing but a myth, no one had the capability of finding the truth. As time went on, each organization split further and further apart from each other, until the Alchemists' hatred of the killing done by the Warriors led them to keep even the existence of their sister clan hidden from its members. To this day, only the remaining members of the Elric family know the truth of this story, and now it has been passed on to two others. Heed this warning well, human transmutation is not something to be toyed with. In the end, it will cause nothing but pain and destruction to the world around you, even if you have the best of intentions._

 **This chapter right here is actually what inspired this entire crossover. I love origin stories, and after realizing I could create a link between alchemy and the vampires in Bloodlines...this story was born. Feel free to review and tell me what you think!**


	11. A Witch's Transmutation

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist or Bloodlines

I didn't know how to react to the story I just heard. It was too shocking for words, discovering that the Alchemists that now struggled to keep the existence of vampires hidden had been the very ones to create them in the first place. Adrian was still sitting by my side on the couch, unaware of what I had just learned about his race.

Still, there was one thing that I felt I was certain of. I couldn't give up my alchemy, not yet at least. Ed, Al, and Winry needed help to be freed from the philosopher's stone. "Are you still doing okay?" Keith asked after a few moments, while I nodded in response. I was tired and drained after listening to their story, but I needed to press on for more answers. I could deal with a bit of exhaustion if it got me to my goals in the end.

"The circle that made them…would you be able to show it to me?" I asked after a few moments, wanting to help find a way to fix this mistake. The moroi and dhampirs weren't a problem, but strigoi needed to be stopped somehow. It would be inefficient to use spirit users to restore them and dhampirs did not have the numbers or strength necessary to hunt down those that remained.

Ed agreed, and in just a few moments, an image flashed behind my eyes. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, drawing out the circle carefully to study it on my own. "Sydney, you better not be planning on using that yourself. You saw what it did." Keith warned, while I nodded, frowning at his assumption that I would be so careless.

"Sage isn't an idiot, Darnell, so stop treating her like one." Adrian stated, still not bothering to change his new name for Keith. I had realized fairly quickly that Adrian rarely called anyone by their real name, resorting to nicknames or their last name instead.

Keith didn't comment on Adrian's words, simply watching as I thought. The symbols in the circle, most of them were familiar to me from the alchemical symbols I already knew. However, I was surprised to see written words around the border, written in latin. _That right there was the problem. They used some idiotic made-up language that no one could possibly understand! Who the hell does something like that and manages to use it in a transmutation circle?_ Ed demanded, after explaining exactly what had been written within it.

"It's just latin." I replied, as if that answered everything. He seemed to stay silent for a moment after that, before he came up with another comment to make.

 _Wait…you can actually read this crap? Man, I wish we found you sooner, maybe we could have gotten some answers at least._ Ed stated. I glanced over at Keith, frowning at him and wondering why he hadn't told Ed about the latin. Maybe it wasn't something that Alchemists were required to learn.

"Damn, I guess those dead languages do have some uses. Here I was thinking I only needed to learn the most common spoken languages." Keith stated, sounding a bit upset with himself.

Staring back at the circle, I still didn't have any clues to what the writing did for it. The writing, when translated, seemed to hold little meaning beyond scattered words. One section translated into eternal life, another portion seemed to roughly translate as energy transfer, and one was written to read change the toll. However, one was written larger than the rest, centered at the top of the circle. That was where it stated seal, or close, depending on how it was viewed. Overall, the words would have no effect on the transmutation in my mind, at least that was what I thought until another possibility occurred to me.

"Ed, did the Alchemists do anything strange when activating this circle? Did they say anything odd, do some strange hand gesture, or even throw random objects into the circle?" I asked, already knowing who to go to if he replied yes.

 _Why the hell would that change anything? There's no way it would do anything for the transmutation, that is what the circle is for._ Ed commented, not believing me.

I got up, already realizing that I would need to demonstrate to prove my point. Quickly, I rummaged through my purse and pulled out the fire-making charm that Adrian had found before. "I'll show you how it can change things." I stated, setting the stone down for a moment. After all, I didn't want to risk having something drain my energy as I used it to perform magic.

"Adrian, go get some water, we're going to need it. Fill a bucket, or bowl, or anything really." I told him, not really seeing another option. I was going to have to set something in the house on fire, since it would be easier to contain than a fire in the grass outside. Digging deeper into my purse, I found a pad of paper, blank and unused. It would function for my target, so long as I actually hit it. I leaned it up against the wall, standing not that far away as I waited for Adrian to return with water.

"Sage, please tell me you aren't going to do anything stupid and reckless." Adrian stated, setting down two mixing bowls of water. They were on top of a coffee table in the room, and I shrugged in response.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't say that." I told him, stepping just a little ways back and holding the amulet ready to throw. "Into the flame, into the flame." I said calmly, throwing the necklace into the paper. I felt the drain on my energy, just slightly but noticeable considering how tired I already was. The paper in front of me had ignited, small flames dancing around as the amulet activated from my incantation. I moved quickly, grabbing the water and dousing the fire immediately, but that did not stop me from noticing the shocked stares of Adrian and Keith behind me.

"That writing is an entirely different form of alchemy, something my teacher actually considers magic. I am fairly certain that there is more to that circle than meets the eye." I told them, reaching towards the stone before a wave of dizziness washed over me. I didn't have time to deal with this, not when I was so close to answers.

Adrian saw that I was struggling and he shook his head, looking upset at how much I was pushing myself. "I'll take the vampire rock for you, Sage. You need to sit down for a few minutes." he stated, pushing me away from the stone and forcing me back onto the couch. He picked up the rock, frowning as one of the people within spoke to him.

"Al and Ed didn't see anything, they were too focused on the girl. Winry claims she saw them throw some kind of dust into the circle, though, and that their lips were moving. What the hell is this circle supposed to do anyway?" Adrian stated. I didn't know if I should explain or not, considering there was no way of guessing how he would react to the truth.

Ed and Al clearly weren't answering, based on his expression. "Adrian….it's complicated. Tell you what, once I figure out how it worked, I'll explain it to you." I told him, honestly expecting to fail in that endeavor. I might have a basic understanding of Ms. Terwilliger's spell books, but I was in no way a master of the art. Comprehending a personally tailored spell would be hard enough, not to mention figuring out how it enhanced the transmutation circle.

"Fine, fine, I'll ask her! Ed wants to know how you did that transmutation before." Adrian said with a sigh, looking irritated as he glared at the rock in his hands.

I shrugged, sitting down and leaning back, closing my eyes for a moment. I was even more tired than I thought I had been, and that was saying something. "Energy. Instead of using the energy of the earth, it uses your own energy to cast the transmutation circle is only necessary if you are tapping into the energy around you instead of your own." I explained, thinking back to what my teacher had told me.

"That sounds like alkahestry to me. Al would probably understand it a bit better than Ed, if that's the case." Ketih stated, making me wonder what this other art was. I hadn't heard much about it from Ed and Al, beyond claiming that it was some other country's version of Alchemy.

Adrian nodded, glancing down at the rock. "Al seems to agree, Darnell, but even he hasn't heard of utilizing your own energy for a transmutation." he stated, while I shrugged, glancing out the window.

"Even I don't understand it all that well. Before I lost my memory, I believe I had someone teaching me how to use it. My teacher could be helpful to us, if it really does involve her version of Alchemy." I told them, already making plans to speak with her tomorrow. I placed the picture of the circle in my purse once more, wondering what to do now. "Hey, Adrian? Did Al explain anything about alkahestry to you?" I asked, watching him shake his head.

"Not at all, Sage, I'm more lost on this stuff than you are," he replied, sitting down next to me. The stone must have been taking a toll on him as well, based on the way he moved. Adrian was moving slower, and now he was trying to rest and recover from its effects.

I nodded, glancing at the remains of my burnt notepad by the wall. Energy manipulation combined with manipulation of matter….that was what the transmutation circle had to be going for. It was a key element missing from Alchemy, something that focused mainly on the physical make-up of the world, not the energy contained within. In a way, I could already see how they mixed together. By adding your own personal energy into the mix along with the energy utilized by the transmutation circle, it became possible to ever so slightly break the Law of Equivalent Exchange. It wasn't quite as major as what would occur with an actual philosopher's stone, which stored the energy of numerous people inside of it, but it would be enough to accomplish something minor, much like the fire-making charm I had just used.

"It functions as a replacement for a philosopher's stone." I whispered, realizing this without even talking to my teacher like I had planned.

Adrian glanced over at me, raising an eyebrow to inquire what this was about. "That's what the spell was for, to provide enough energy to complete the task at hand! They needed a way to avoid paying the price, to avoid actually opening the Gate, and that is what the magic was for," I stated, reaching for the stone that Adrian pulled away from me.

"No way, Sage, you're not getting this back anytime soon. Go home and sleep, we can talk to your friends again tomorrow about this idea of yours," Adrian insisted, and I knew he was right. Still, I couldn't just let go of this revelation so easily. I might have other duties to perform, but I would be coming back to this.

I nodded at Adrian, pulling my hand back with a sigh. "Right. I should probably consult with Ms. Terwilliger anyway, just to confirm my suspicions," I stated, watching Adrian nod and smile over at me. He returned to stone to Keith's possession, who placed it back within his hidden room.

"Both of you understand that no one can find out I am here, right?" Keith asked, while we both nodded in agreement. "Sorry, Adrian, but I'm afraid I'm going to be staying here with you. That research is all I have left from my heritage, and I'm not about to let it go. Besides, it gives me the perfect hiding place where no one will even see me or hear me," he explained, walking into the room where he hid the stone. He nodded towards us as a form of goodbye, before drawing a transmutation circle on the inner wall and activating it. The transmuted door returned to its original state, now nothing but a wall blocking the entry to the hidden room.

I heard the sound of a car door closing, making me remember we had ditched Dimitri and Sonya outside hours ago. At least, I thought it was hours ago. I really didn't know how much time had passed, considering I had fallen unconscious at some point throughout my time here. "Adrian, honestly, we can't send you to do anything. We leave you alone, expecting you to take five minutes, and the next thing we know, we're stuck in the car for hours," Sonya complained, looking a bit irritated at her wait.

Dimitri seemed calmer at least, standing stoically by her side. "It wasn't his fault, it was mine. I lost track of time, I am sorry for making you wait," I told her, stepping up to Adrian's defense.

"What were you even doing in here? It smells like something was burning," Dimitri asked, watchful as ever. I knew exactly what it had been, but I didn't exactly have any way of explaining it to them.

Adrian wrapped an arm around my shoulders, smirking at his friends. "Nah, nothing that entertaining. Maybe we should have had a bonfire, Sage, it would definitely have added to tonight's entertainment," he commented, making me laugh as Dimitri actually lost his calm outside demeanor. He looked a bit uncomfortable, and his expression was one of disbelief.

When he heard my laughter, Dimitri seemed to realize that Adrian had only been teasing like usual. His shock faded and he simply looked exasperated at that point. "Adrian, how could you even insinuate something like that? You need to be more sensitive towards the Alchemists, they aren't all that comfortable with us right now," Sonya criticized, but I was shaking my head.

"Stop telling him what to do, Sonya, I don't have any issues with his statement. I can't remember anything and at the moment, I honestly have absolutely no reason to dislike vampires," I told her, watching as Adrian's face seemed to light up.

"Aww, that's gotta be the nicest thing I've ever heard an Alchemist say about us," he stated, this time pulling me in for a tight hug. It startled me, but I realized his intent when he began whispering into my ear. "Be careful, Sage. I get wanting to help them, but take care of yourself too," he told me, pulling back with his usual grin on his face.

I nodded towards him, turning to leave with Sonya and Dimitri since they were my ride back to the school. They seemed surprised by my calmness towards Adrian and my acceptance of them, but neither of them made any further comments on it. None of us wanted to dwell on negative matters, and even they understood that questions on how I lost my memory would not be welcome.

 **It has been forever since I've updated this story! I am so sorry about the wait. Between writing my other pieces, school and work...this story just got forgotten about for a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Revelations

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Bloodlines or Fullmetal Alchemist

The next day did not flow as smoothly as I had planned. While the trip with Sonya and Dimitri had been uneventful, apparently my friends at school had other ideas in mind for me. "So, tell me, what would you say to going on a blind date?" Julia asked as we sat together at lunch, while Kristen grinned in agreement with her.

I frowned, knowing I had the perfect excuse to get out of this. While I might not be able to reveal my new relationship with Adrian, I could definitely blame my distance on my amnesia. "It wouldn't feel right. I've got too many problems to deal with on my own right now," I argued, but Kristen and Julia did not seem to agree.

"Sydney, it can't be that bad. I get that you have amnesia, but everyone has issues and it isn't right to let them hold you back from making important decisions about your life," Kristen argued, while Julia nodded along with her.

I took a bite of my lunch, still not interested in the idea. "How on earth do you guys consider a blind date a critical life choice?" I demanded, not following their logic.

Julia grinned, leaning closer towards me as she spoke. "Dates lead to love, which can ultimately lead to marriage! Come on, even if you don't like him, you can at least have some fun out of the deal," Julia insisted, begging me with her eyes.

Jill and Eddie joined us then, sitting down next to them with a polite nod as a greeting. "What's up with them?" he asked, noticing the way Julia and Kristen seemed to be ganging up on me.

"They insist that I need to go on a date," I explained, watching as Eddie seemed to choke on the bite of food he had just eaten. Jill frowned, not looking pleased either.

"Sydney doesn't need to go on dates, she's fine just the way she is," Jill argued, confusing all of us. Honestly, I thought she would be all for this. Jill always seemed timid and shy, but she had a girly side that I thought this would bring out.

Eddie frowned at her comment as well, just as lost on it as I was. "Look, here's the deal. Trey was saying he knows this co-worker who would be perfect for you. I say, you need to go for it, Syd. I mean, I've dated, like, five guys just since this school year started. You have gone on zero dates," Julia argued once more, still pushing for this.

I was done with this conversation already, sighing as I prepared to move away and eat the rest of my lunch in peace. "Come on, Sydney, she didn't mean it like that! We just think you need to enjoy yourself some more," Kristen argued, grabbing my wrist to stop me from leaving.

"Kristen, let Sydney go," Eddie said, making me notice the tension in his gaze as he stared over at her. Even when he was in a place as calm as this school, he was expecting the worst of dangers from even innocents like Kristen.

I really wasn't bothered by her at all, but Eddie's words were enough to get her to release me. "I understand that you mean well, but I simply am not interested," I told her, giving her a small smile as I sat back down with them. Jill seemed to shake her head slightly, as if she was still waking up, blinking as she focused on us again.

I didn't think there was anything strange about it, until her body grew tense again, her gaze distant. "Eddie…." she began, her gaze glancing over at Julia and Kristen for a moment before Jill began to touch her head again. I understood the hint, aware that this had something to do with vampires if she couldn't talk about it with my friends here.

"Jill, are you feeling alright? You seem a bit flushed to me," I told her, pressing a hand against her forehead. The heat in the cafeteria indeed did have her cheeks slightly pink, and she played along with me. "I'm sorry, but I think I have to take my sister back to our dorm. She can't be in class if she has a fever," I told Julia and Kristen, getting up and grabbing Jill as I began to rush out.

"Okay, now start explaining what's going on." I stated, the second we were outside of earshot of the others.

"Well…you don't really remember any of this, but Adrian and I are sort of…bonded. All I know right now is that something is wrong…no wait, I think it's better now. Someone attacked him while he was out with Sonya, getting supplies for their research." Jill explained, rubbing her head with a tired look in her eyes.

Worry tore through me, hoping that the two of them were alright. I had no idea who would attack them, considering it was too light out for strigoi and that any dissidents from Court would come after Jill instead. "Do we need to go look into this?" I asked, not bothering to cover up my concern. Jill still didn't seem to know, frowning as we stepped into our dorm, sitting down on her bed.

"I don't know! I can't control it, Sydney, I can't see anything anymore. Adrian must have calmed down, because the bond isn't running strong anymore." she complained, looking like she was actually trying to get inside of Adrian's head for a moment. It was a strange sight to see, with Jill closing her eyes as she lay on the bed, her face looking towards the ceiling with an expression of determination.

Before she could say anything else, my phone rang. I still wasn't used to getting calls on it, and most of the time, it felt awkward to tell people I didn't remember them. I had gotten a few calls from family, specifically my mother, that made me guilty since I couldn't even remember their names. As I answered it this time, I hoped that it would be someone from this area at least.

"Sage, don't freak out, but we kind of got attacked on the street today," Adrian stated, something I was already aware of.

"So I heard. Is everyone okay?" I asked, taking this call as a good sign. A phone call meant he was not severely injured, and based on the sound of his voice, he wasn't all that shaken up by the attack.

It didn't take long for him to reply. "Yep, the gang's in one piece over here. Gotta say, I never realized how bad ass Belikov could be in a fight. It's a shame my hands don't sully themselves with manual labor, because I think I could pull off the look of a warrior pretty well," he stated, making me smile.

"Of course you could, do you want me to sign us up for some self defense classes to start? Or is that not hardcore enough for you?" I asked teasingly, hearing him chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Sure thing, Sage. As long as you're joining me, I wouldn't object to them," he replied, keeping my smile firmly planted on my face. "Anyway, I called because they left their sword behind," he began, making me freeze with wide eyes.

"Sword? Someone attacked you…with a sword?" I asked, wondering who would use such a tool. These days, guns were the way to go when you wanted to mug someone, so clearly that was not the case here. Even a knife would have been plausible, but a full-on sword was just something disturbing at the moment.

"Yes, Sage, an actual sword. Surprised the hell out of me too, but those guys were nuts anyway. They kept talking about Sonya and bringing her to justice or something along those lines. Back to the sword, though, it's got symbols on it that remind me of….well, that thing I'm not really supposed to talk about with the others over here." he stated, making my shock grow even more.

"Can you describe them for me?" I asked, hoping that this was not some transmutation circle. If Adrian had been attacked by someone who knew alchemy, that meant danger for all of us. The art was supposed to have been forgotten though, so it made me curious about how someone was using those symbols yet again.

Adrian did as I asked, describing each one to the best of his ability. "From what I am hearing, it sounds like they represent different elements. That sun symbol from before, it is meant to represent gold, and the second one you described is for silver. I highly doubt that there are any of those within the blade, but the other two would make sense. Iron and tin are likely the composition of the sword. The presence of the first two symbols tells me that this isn't….someone who can utilize it in the way you were thinking." I explained, curious about the rest of them.

If that was the case, then perhaps this was related to the organization. Alchemists were still aware of the old symbols used in the art, even if they could not use it themselves. As I focused n trying to fit the mystery together, a bit of a memory seemed to make it snap together. "The Warriors of the Light." I said with a groan, lying down on my own bed much like Jill was doing.

"What was that, Sage? Did you figure something out?" Adrian asked, while I sighed, nodding.

"Yeah, a second organization similar to the Alchemists, who actually used to be one with us. Their focus is a bit different, though, and based on the weapon you described, I'm fairly certain this is them. Long story short, they're vampire hunters." I told him, knowing there was no one around to hear my words.

Adrian seemed to pause for a moment on the other end of the line. "Sage…you do realize that you sound like Clarence right now. Do you really think the crazy old man is right?" he asked, making me remember the description I had been given of the other moroi. He lived in the area, and owned the house that I took Jill to for her feedings. While he had stayed out of our way when I was there before, I was still waiting to meet the man.

I had no idea that the moroi I had yet to meet knew of the Warriors. "I suppose so, if he believes they are real. I don't think even the Alchemists know about the Warriors, to be honest. From what I learned, I imagine they focus on strigoi, not moroi." I explained, watching as Jill turned towards me with a frown. She could hear this entire conversation as well, making me wonder what else she had heard. Did she already know about what I could do, about the real reason I lost my memory? Part of me wanted her to know the truth, but in the end, I still wanted to keep my abilities hidden.

"Wait, if the Alchemists don't know about them, how do you know who they are?" Jill asked, making me sigh and put Adrian on speaker phone. If she was going to join in randomly, I might as well make sure Adrian could hear her too.

"Adrian, you're on speaker now. Jill wants to join our discussion it seems. Anyway, how much did you, er, see, of my discussion with Adrian last night?" I asked, unsure of how much needed to be explained to her.

Jill looked a bit uncomfortable, her gaze shifting away from mine. "Well, probably more than you wanted me to. I'm sorry, Sydney, it just happens sometimes. I see more when Adrian's emotions are running strong, and trust me, they were when you passed out yesterday," she stated, sounding nervous.

"I'm not upset with you, Jill, I just wanted to make sure you were already aware of the Elrics." I told her, watching her nod. "The Warriors had a role to play in their past, forming as a result of something the Alchemists did, actually. Both groups and different ideas of how to solve the problem they created, so they split into two groups." I explained.

"Sydney, didn't you say they were vampire hunters? Are you implying that the Alchemists actually _made_ vampires? That is beyond crazy, those boys are insane if they thinks something like that is even remotely possible," Adrian stated, catching on fairly quickly to the hint I'd accidentally placed in my reply.

I mentally cursed myself, originally planning on keeping this from them. "Adrian…they really did make the vampires. Moroi first, that was actually how Ed, Al, and Winry ended up trapped within that stone. When they tried to utilize the stone that had been created, the circle made a strigoi instead, who killed everyone involved in the experiments." I explained, watching as Jill's eyes went wide with shock.

"Man, no wonder you looked so out of it after their story. How the hell does no one remember this?" Adrian asked. With a sigh, he moved on, clearly not expecting an answer from me. "Anyway, the guys that attacked us, do you think we need to keep an eye out for them in the future?"

I didn't know much about the inner workings of their organization, beyond the fact that they sought to eliminate all vampires from the earth. The Warriors were good at staying hidden, enough that I didn't have any knowledge about them before Ed revealed them to me. While they focused on hunting strigoi, I found it odd that they had singled out a moroi to attack. They had done it with a sword as well….one of the few weapons a human could use to kill a strigoi, considering it wasn't all that easy to get your hands on a silver stake.

That was what solidified my hunch, that they had mistaken Sonya for a strigoi. From what little I had been told by the Alchemists on my trip, she had actually been one of them briefly, before a spirit user by the name of Robert Doru came along. He freed her from that state, making her a moroi once more. "I would say yes. From what you've told me, they are under the impression that Sonya is a strigoi," I told Adrian.

"Well, if that's the case, I'd say go out and find those classes for us, Sage. Gotta learn to protect myself somehow if crazy vampire hunters are after us," Adrian said, only half-jokingly. I nodded, having no qualms about learning to defend myself. After all, I was rather useless in a fist fight. As soon as my hands were restrained, I had been helpless against Lee. I didn't want something like that to happen again, so I was all for joining Adrian in learning self-defense. "Oh, and I've got one other thing I wanted to ask you about. You see, my old man's going to be in the area soon….and he's invited me to go to lunch with him," Adrian stated, doing his best to sound like he didn't care about the matter.

I could still hear it in his voice, a thinly layered pain that probably ran deeper than he wanted to let anyone see. I imagine we had both lived through something similar, if the way my father spoke to me was any indication. "He thinks I'm just bumming around in LA, up to no good as usual. The thing is, I don't have a car….so I was hoping you could give me a ride to see him," Adrian said, sounding a bit hesitant. "I know it is a long drive, Sage, and I'm not going to make up any story about how you'll have fun while you're there. Sure, you can go do what you'd like once we're there, have fun at a beach or something, but I know there isn't much you'd be getting out of this," Adrian explained, sounding like he had given up before I even gave him an answer.

I wanted to help Adrian, and if he trusted me enough to actually drive with my limited memory, I had no issues with doing this favor for him. "That's not a problem at all, Adrian. I'll probably just do some work while I wait for you, it isn't a big deal," I told him, already planning on getting more books from Ms. Terwilliger to study on the trip. It would be tedious work, but it would move us closer to learning the truth of how that circle had worked.

"You…you'll actually do it?" he asked, sounding completely floored. I laughed at his tone, amused at how shocked he was at my acceptance of the trip.

"Come on, Adrian, did you really deliver that entire pitch to me expecting me to say no?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"Yes, actually. I mean, I get that there is….something going on between us, but you still don't remember much. I'm probably not much more than a stranger to you right now, Sage, I highly doubt that you trust me that much," he explained, making me smile up at the ceiling.

"Don't worry about that, Adrian, I trust you. Actually, I trust you more than anyone else I've talked to so far after what happened," I told him, ignoring the way Jill seemed to smile brightly at me. Apparently, she was interested in my love life, she just already had plans on who I ended up with.

Adrian was silent after that for a few moments. "Glad to hear it, Sage. Even without your memories, you're still the same person in a way. It's hard to explain, but I think deep down inside, this was the real you that got hidden behind all the Alchemist superstitions and paranoia," he commented, sounding rather pleased with that fact. I didn't know if it was right or not, but I didn't have any issues with his comments. If anything, it reassured me that I was not going to regret anything I was doing right now. After all, if I did choose to trade my alchemy for my memories, I would still have to live with the choices I made while having amnesia.

Our conversation ended not long after that, since Adrian had to get to work on some research. Apparently, they were studying auras at the moment, trying to find any hint of spirit magic within. Part of me wondered how it could leave a tangible mark on someone, but when I thought about it, I realized that was not the case. Auras weren't even visible without moroi magic, so its effects were not part of the physical world. In the end, I understood the basic concept of what protected Lee, but I couldn't explain it to the others all that well.

At this point, I had missed all of my remaining classes except for my independent study with Ms. Terwilliger. Part of me felt guilty for skipping, but in my defense, I had a decent excuse. My 'brother' had called with a family emergency. He had gone through a traumatic experience, nearly losing his life. I had every right to excuse myself for that, at least I hoped I did. Walking into my last class, I saw my teacher look somewhat surprised to see me. "Ah, Miss Melbourne, I thought you were unwell since you weren't in my history class today," she stated, raising an eyebrow at me.

She was the only one who knew the truth about my family, so I didn't even have to bother with my cover story. "Issues with work, sorry," I told her, watching her nod. "Anyway, I had a few questions for you, about the magic you use," I told her, watching her smile grow.

"My, looks like someone has grown interested in the subject I teach. With how adept you are at it yourself, I'm rather surprised you'd come to me." she stated, while I sat down at her desk, pulling out the paper from my purse with the circle on it.

"Before I show you this, I want a guarantee that nothing we speak about will leave this room. You will not utilize this…magic, in any form, nor will you explain how to use it to others." I demanded, aware that this could be dangerous in the wrong hands. I didn't want people running around turning others into strigoi on a whim. It was immoral, and in the end, it would lead to the destruction of the human race.

My teacher nodded, looking serious and intrigued at the same time. "Sounds like you mean business. Just what are we dealing with, Miss Melbourne?" she asked. I had already given up on correcting her on my cover name, she never remembered it anyway.

"You've given me basic explanations of magic, of how it works and of some introductory spells, but I need to know more. This here is something big, that combines your magic with what I use," I told her, placing the picture down on her desk. She raised an eyebrow at me, looking doubtful at first as she inspected the picture. Slowly, her expression began to change, turning into one of confusion.

"It looks like the set-up for a spell, however, without knowing the ingredients used, or the incantation, I can't tell you much about it." Ms. Terwilliger explained, while I shook my head. I knew the result of the overall circle, I just needed to understand how magic affected the alchemy within. I was slowly beginning to understand that, while incredibly similar, magic and alchemy were different things. In many ways, magic differed by focusing on energy within an individual, using that to manipulate the world around them. Alchemy focused on the energy of the earth, drawing on that and activating it with a circle before any transmutation could occur.

"What if you knew the outcome of the spell? Could you utilize that to determine the components that were put into it?" I asked, watching her frown, studying the picture a bit more closely.

"Perhaps, though I can't give you any guarantees. I don't understand your process of using the earth's energy enough to provide an adequate guess." she stated, while I nodded, glancing down at it for a few moments.

"I've come to realize that what I do isn't magic, m'am, but something very closely related. This utilizes both arts, both magic and alchemy, to alter the human body, and with enough energy, it can even affect the soul," I began, watching her eyes grow wide with disbelief. "This spell is what created vampires in the first place, many years ago."

Ms. Terwilliger stared down at it again, still looking confused. "That makes little sense. All of these words are gibberish to me if that's what it accomplished. A spell like that…it would require either a great amount of energy, or a lot of preparation and ingredients before use." she stated, while I nodded, remembering what had happened to Ed, Al, and Winry. That spell had used a lot of energy, taking life from others to fuel the spell itself. Even when no one was in the circle, those casting it were left far more drained than they had been during the first transmutation.

"I think I understand the words to an extent. Typically, when using a circle of this nature in alchemy, there is a massive toll to pay. Human transmutation is what we call it, and it is the reason I lost my memory," I told her, watching Ms. Terwilliger stare at me with solemn eyes. "A typical goal of human transmutation is to bring the dead back to life, an impossible feat if the soul is no longer a part of our world. Alchemy operates on a single, irrefutable law that can even be applied to magic, the Law of Equivalent Exchange. You cannot create something without giving something in return, so if you wish to create life, to create a human soul, you need to sacrifice something of equal value," I told her, watching her face look grave.

"There is nothing that could pay that toll…there is no way to place a value on someone's soul," she said, sounding like she was already beginning to understand how much of a taboo this was.

I nodded, already feeling a weight settle on me as I thought about how much people had sacrificed for circles like this. People lost their lives, their limbs, and so much more simply to have the hope of seeing their loved ones again. "As I stated before, it is impossible to perform. However, even attempting it comes with a price, since you still gain knowledge beyond what anyone of this world knows. You see, this circle opens what I've come to know as the Gate of Truth, a place where all knowledge on alchemy exists, a place from just a small glimpse inside, you gain the ability to do impossible things."

"Your magic that you activated simply by clapping your hands….that is what you gain, isn't it?" she asked, while I nodded.

"Among other things, yes. Once you've gained this knowledge and paid your price, you return back to this world, and your life is never the same. The toll is never small, and it always ends up being something far more precious than the person doing the transmutation even realizes." I stated, thinking back to Ed and Al. Neither of them knew what they were getting involved in, yet they almost lost each other as a result.

Understanding that was enough to comprehend the writing, to an extent. "My belief is that the writing prevented the opening of the Gate, or at least, lessened the pull from that world. It also allowed them to transfer the toll, I believe that is how it should be read, rather than change. In the end, the victim paid a heavy price for this transmutation, not the alchemist performing it. Eternal life…well, that plays into the overall goal of this particular human transmutation circle. It was their end-goal, which they achieved when they added…an energy boost of sorts to the spell," I began, still frowning over the transfer of energy portion of the writing.

Ms. Terwilliger nodded, seeming to agree with my conclusion to that extent. "Yes, and it seems they transferred their energy as well, binding it internally to the target of their magic," she stated, leaving me feeling a bit lost. It must have shown on my face, because she smiled, shaking her head slightly. "I forget about how little you know of this, considering how much you can do. Magic, for humans, is external. We must rest it from the world to use it, which is why we have spells that utilize ingredients and chants to activate them. For vampires, it is internal, part of their very bodies and running in their blood even. It is why it comes to them so easily, why they don't experience the drain in energy like we do. My guess is that the transfer of energy is what made that internal magic they have, transferring the magic from the external world and forcing it inside of them," she stated, making me wonder why I thought understanding this would help.

I was still not quite following, trying to keep my link between alchemy and magic alive even with her words. Internal magic…it still followed the rules of alchemy, but it bypassed the need for a circle. Was that truly because of an internal connection to the earth? It made sense in a way, giving them something that already connected them with the energy channels around them, giving them free access when necessary.

"No…there's more to it than that." I realized, my eyes growing wide. "The stone, that's how it created it. The magic is what made it drain away the energy of others, or transfer it if you will, to another space." I stated, watching my teacher frown in confusion.

"Sorry, I left that part out. It was rather…disconcerting to hear myself, and I was hoping to leave it out of this. The circle…it created a stone, from people who were not safely in the center of it. In alchemy, the stone is typically called a philosopher's stone and can be used to bypass the Law of Equivalent Exchange. This is what allowed them to create the strigoi in the end, but the stone itself was strange compared to others like it. The longer people held it, the more energy they would lose and ultimately, using the stone for alchemy would result in your own death." I explained, watching my teacher look rather grave at my admission.

Her face looked dark, darker than I expected based on what I was describing. "The victims of this stone, was there anything strange about their appearance after they passed away?" she asked, her eyes narrowed at me. I realized she had a hunch, an idea of what could have happened with the circle, but I didn't have the answer she was looking for.

"I wasn't there…I can't exactly say. Regardless, I would still like to hear your theory," I told her, watching her get up with a sigh.

"There are people who use magic for evil, just as there are those that use it for good. There are spells out there designed to drain away the magic from others….and steal it for yourself. I imagine that this utilized a variation on that concept, which caused the transfers of both the toll you keep mentioning and the energy required to create a vampire in the first place," she stated. "There is one key element, however, that occurs whenever someone is drained of magic. Typically, it puts them into a coma rather than killing them, but I am willing to overlook it as a fact that this is draining far more than just magical ability. On top of that, the spell ages them, draining away their youth as well as their ability to wrest magic away from the world."

The very concept sounded horrifying, but it fit quite well. This was the spell that had been combined with alchemy to create vampires, I was certain of it. It drained the energy of others and gave it to the child in the center, giving her that natural connection to the energy of the world along with the incredible health that came along with being a vampire. Without sacrifices present, the energy had been stolen from every alchemist involved in creating the magical transmutation circle, but when Ed, Winry and Al had entered the circle, they had been used as a substitute. The only change had been to the spell had been a result of the use of alchemy, transforming the three into a philosopher's stone instead of putting them into a coma like usual victims.

Now, I understood the process involved. That was the first step, the next one was to find a way to reverse the process. It would be a long and hard road in front of me, all things considered. It had taken magic and alchemy to create that stone, so it was going to take both to reverse it as well. I just hoped I would be able to figure it out soon enough, because based on the look on Ms. Terwilliger's face, this state was not good for anyone to be in.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Another Complication

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist or Bloodlines

With that complication out of the way, I moved on to the next problem on my list. I still had to contact the Alchemists, to inform them that I had 'escaped' from Keith. My intention was to play the role of the victim, claiming he had held me hostage to escape the facility. I just hoped that Keith and his father were competent enough to deal with the security footage and help enforce my story.

Before getting online, I had to find a place to speak to them in private. Jill was typically my roommate, but she was more than willing to comply when I asked if I could have some time alone in our room. She said that she had a date with Micah anyway, looking away dreamily as she thought of her boyfriend. Apparently, things were going well for them, even if I still hadn't spoken much with him yet.

After my time in Virginia, I now had a new login for the Alchemists' server. Logging on was complex and took quite some time, especially now that I was unfamiliar with the system. After a few moments and a bit of typing, I was in and pulling up the contact information for Donna Stanton, the women in charge of the operation here in Palm Springs and my superior for he moment.

"Ah, Miss Sage, this is quite the surprise. I was informed that Mr. Darnell was rather….violent in his escape." she stated, getting straight to the point as the call began. She didn't even bother saying hello, though it was just a formality at this point.

I nodded, doing my best to look a bit flustered and afraid as I began to reply. "He was….he took me as a hostage to ensure he could escape unharmed. I believe he had every intention of keeping me around too. It was only through sheer luck that I escaped," I told her, watching her nod on the screen. It was a video call, so I could tell that she was still waiting for me to elaborate on my story.

"He got too comfortable once he was outside of the facility. He relaxed and let his guard down, enough for me to free my hands from the rope he had used to bind me and lash out in an attack. I didn't do any major damage, but it was enough to daze him and allow for me to run away. I never looked back. I'm ashamed, m'am, but I have no idea where he is now," I told her, doing my best to look upset over losing our escaped prisoner.

She seemed to study me closely for a few moments, trying to read my expression closely. "You cannot be blamed for what happened, Miss Sage. At the moment, you're hardly better trained than one of our novices. That is why we have decided to send your sister in to assist in your duties. She will not only get hands-on experience in this job, she will also be able to remind you of the things you have forgotten," she told me, making my eyes grow wide.

I didn't care who it was, I could not let another Alchemist come down to Palm Springs. I was dabbling in magic and hiding a fugitive from the Alchemists. It was a recipe for disaster if someone came to try and help me become more like I used to be, since there was no doubt in my mind that I would be unable to go back. "I assure you, I am fully capable in serving you in any way you need. I may have lost my memories, but my intelligence remains," I told her, trying to argue my case.

"I'm afraid there's nothing to be done to change our decision, Miss Sage. Zoe has already received her tattoo and is on her way to Palm Springs as we speak. I do hope you manage to live up to our expectations. You were an exceptional Alchemist before, a rising star in our ranks. With a bit of effort, that title can be earned once more," she told me, sounding proud of my old performance. It was like that was all gone now, as if none of my work mattered without my memories.

I nodded, knowing better than to push this matter with my superior after her words. This would be a problem, but I would have to figure out a way to deal with it. "Thank you, m'am, I will do my best. When will Zoe be arriving, and what is her cover story going to be?" I asked, moving on and adjusting fairly quickly.

Donna seemed pleased, smiling at me as she nodded. "She will be there in just a few hours. We have already arranged for someone to take her to Amberwood, and she is being enrolled as your cousin. Due to your current…undesirable living situation, we have adjusted your roommate as well. You will be staying with Zoe, while Jill rooms alone. After all, it is the safest plan to keep her away from humans," she explained, her tone implying the hatred all Alchemists had for vampires.

I nodded, copying the same gesture I had seen many Alchemists use during my trip to Virginia. Drawing a cross on your shoulder was a symbol they used quite often, a way to ward off evil somehow. While I didn't believe in that anymore, I still had to comply with the conformity for now. "That is much appreciated, m'am. It will be refreshing to sleep without my usual worries," I responded, though I had no such concerns.

Donna looked appeased, nodding in response. After just a few more remarks on Jill's status here in Palm Springs, the call was ended and I was left alone in my room, unsure of what to do now. I supposed I had to get packed to switch rooms, and I then I had another dilemma. Adrian was supposed to go visit his father tomorrow, and I was his ride. I had little to use to excuse myself for an entire day to LA with him, especially since the job here focused on Jill, not him.

Thinking about the recent changes, I thought I could possibly make it work to my advantage. Was there anything that required a spirit user to investigate out of town? I began to get at least the slightest beginning of an excuse, calling the trip and extension of our research on restored striogoi. As I began to pull my things out of the closet, I tried to come up with a bit more of an explanation, since it would be fairly obvious that there were no more restored strigoi in the area.

It seemed that I didn't have as much time as I had thought, though, because just a few moments after I began packing, someone walked into the dorm. She was a bit shorter than me, with eyes the same color as mine and a golden lily emblazoned on her cheek. "Sydney! Can you believe it? They actually made me an Alchemist!" she cheered, sounding so excited over this fact.

I nodded, unsure of what to say. According to Stanton, this was my sister, but I had no recollection of who she was. "That is great news, congratulations," I told her, not having much else to say.

She seemed disappointed in my response, her smile dropping ever so slightly. "It's true, isn't it? The rumors about you losing your memory. I know Dad said it happened, but I just didn't want to believe it," Zoe commented, coming closer and surprising me with a hug. If only I had a bit of a stronger connection with her, then this wouldn't feel quite so strange. "I'm sorry, Sydney, I wish we hadn't ended things like that before. We were fighting, and now I'm never going to get the chance to forgive you because you can't even remember what you did."

I patted her hair awkwardly, doing my best to at least treat her like family. "Hey, don't worry about it. Why don't we just pretend that it never happened?" I suggested, an easy feat for me. Zoe nodded after a few moments, her earlier smile returning as she stepped back away from me.

"Right. Anyway, I'm here to show you to our new room. I bet you're glad to finally get some space from that vampire. It had to be hard rooming with one of _them._ " she stated, shuddering slightly. Zoe suffered from the usual Alchemist hang-ups, it seemed. I found it rather amusing, considering the people that created them were also the ones with the deepest hatred for them now.

"Thank you. It doesn't really look all that different from my last room." I commented once we were inside, setting down the few possessions I had managed to prepare to bring with me.

Zoe laughed, shaking her head at me. "Of course it is, that's how dorms work. They're supposed to look practically identical, that way no one feels like they are missing something when they move in," she commented, while I shrugged, unconcerned. While I might have a desire to continue learning more, perhaps even go to college one day, there was no desire to live in dorm rooms like this.

"Sorry if I seem a bit strange, I've been told that losing my memories altered my personality a bit," I told her, watching Zoe nod, beginning to unpack her things.

"That's alright, I'm sure you'll remember soon enough. After all, you've got me here to help you remember your life back at home. Plus, I get to help you remember how to be an Alchemist! This is going to be amazing," Zoe insisted, still sounding eager for this job. "Dad is going to be so proud when we're done," she added, a wistful note in her voice. I got the feeling that he was just as hard on her as he had been on me during my phone call.

I nodded, not wanting to ruin her hopeful attitude. I was doubtful of getting his approval in any way, and I had no doubt that he would find some way to fault us on this mission. "Oh, I forgot to mention, I will be going to LA tomorrow," I told her, watching Zoe frown at me.

"That isn't right, we've got to focus on the mission," Zoe insisted, trying to keep me on track.

I nodded, coming up with some flimsy excuse. I just hoped she would buy it. "I know, but this is rather important as well. You know that they are doing research into spirit magic and restored strigoi," I commented, watching her nod. She seemed a bit more tense with the mention of magic, understandable considering how most Alchemists reacted to it. "Well, Adrian Ivashkov claims that he sensed a spirit user nearby while he was in Los Angeles. He is irresponsible and reckless, constantly running off with Lee to go party or something over there," I stated, hoping I sounded believably in my criticism of Adrian. I wasn't entirely sure if the comment about Lee was true or not, but I needed some way of getting Adrian to LA without me or a car of his own. He did not seem like the kind of guy that would go through the effort of getting a bus there.

"From what I've heard of Adrian Ivashkov, that sounds about right. He's worse than the others, not even caring to take any of our work seriously," Zoe stated, while I nodded silently.

"Anyway, I have to drag him along with me to LA, since he doesn't have a car of his own. They want to see if this spirit user knows anything about restored strigoi. For all we know, it might actually be the spirit user that restored Lee," I told her, watching her eyes grow wide.

"Well….I guess that is alright. Just be careful around them, you can't let your guard down for a second, Syd," Zoe said, while I nodded. "I wish I could be as strong as you. I can't even bring myself to meet Jill yet, let alone go on a three hour road trip with one of _them._ "

I smiled over at her, patting her arm gently. "Don't worry about it, I'll handle the scary stuff with the vampires if it makes you more comfortable. I really don't want this to be an inconvenience to you," I responded, watching her smile brightly back up at me.

"No…that wouldn't be right. There's no way I'll become a stellar Alchemist if I make you do all the hard work for me," she argued, sighing as she leaned back in her bed. "I'll meet the others when we take Jill to her….feeding," she stated after a few moments, another shudder going through her at the thought of that event. I nodded, giving Zoe a small smile of encouragement. Maybe being her sister wouldn't be so bad. She seemed like a sweet girl, and already I could tell that her heart was in the right place, even if her judgment had been clouded by others.

"Don't worry about it, Zoe. I'll be right here the entire time," I told her, knowing that she still saw me as her sister regardless of what had happened to me. In the end, we were family and I had to treat her as such. I would support her in whatever way I could, though my ability to do that would be limited at the moment.

"Man, I've gotta take classes now. Do you realize how frustrating math is going to be? They put me in the advanced class! I can't believe they gave me work that would be that much harder, when I already have this job to focus on," Zoe complained, moving on quickly. She didn't seem to want to dwell on the vampires, which didn't bother me at all.

I smiled at her, shaking my head. "It won't be that difficult for you. I'm sure you are excellent at math, considering we were both raised by the same man," I told her, thinking back to how much knowledge I had. "He had to have taught me something if I know so much, right?" I asked, watching her nod, her gaze looking sad again.

"Yeah, he did. We were homeschooled, and Dad was really hard on us. We were supposed to excel at everything, so we could be the perfect Alchemists. Mom was a bit nicer about it, trying to encourage us to follow our hearts. She was a mechanic, that's why you know so much about cars. You loved spending time with her. In fact, I think you liked hanging out with her more than with Dad," Zoe explained, clearly trying to fill in the gaps of my memory.

I nodded to her, grateful for the attempt, but it still did nothing to unlock them. Based on what I had learned, they were locked away somewhere in that realm where the Truth was, and I would not be getting them back unless I returned somehow. "Somehow, that does not surprise me. We didn't get along too well during our phone conversation before," I replied, remembering how I had been tempted hung up on him completely due to my anger.

Zoe laughed at that, shaking her head at me. "That's because you haven't figured out how to talk to him yet. Dad is big on respect, he wants us to show it to him by being polite. In a way, he's kind of like our boss. He's higher up than us in the ranks of the Alchemists, so he has to be tough on us since we are not his equals. Still, I just want to make him proud in the end. That's what I'm hoping I can do here, by showing him that I can be just as amazing as you and Keith were at this job," she stated wistfully, playing with the ends of her hair as she spoke.

I disliked the way our father treated us, if that was how she viewed him. A father was meant to show love and compassion for his children, not this crazy professional attitude demanded by ours. If he thought I would comply to that, he had another thing coming. "That isn't right. He's our father, he isn't supposed to be a business associate," I argued, already showing my irritation towards him.

Zoe shrugged, not really having much more to say about it. "He still loves us, Sydney, he just isn't good at showing it. I mean, he gave us an amazing education, right? He also provides for our family with his work…I'm sure he just got so used to the job that he finds it hard to separate that cold, professional demeanor from himself," she argued, sounding like she was trying to convince herself of that along with me.

I didn't want to push her into sadness over this, so I simply nodded and dropped the subject. "Thank you, by the way," I said after a few moments of silence. She glanced over at me, looking confused. "You're still treating me like your sister…even though I don't remember you at all. I'm sure that I must seem different to you, and that it must be hard getting used to this," I told her, watching her shake her head.

"No, you're actually not all that different from before. You're still overly protective of me, and you clearly still have all your knowledge that Dad taught you. As far as getting used to this goes…I don't honestly think I will. I mean, I want whoever hurt you to pay for what they did, and I don't even know who it was, or what happened. I feel so angry on your behalf, yet you seem so calm about it yourself, and that just leaves me confused on what to do," Zoe explained, leaning back as she fiddled with the edge of her shirt. She seemed nervous, uncertain of herself without the approval of others.

"I guess I'm calm because I've had time to adjust with it and come to terms with what happened. In the end, there is no guarantee that I'll remember anything. I think I'd actually be fine if that happened. I still have the chance to move forward in life, and from what everyone tells me, those memories were holding me back in some way. I kept myself guarded around others, distant and aloof, never standing up for myself. I can't imagine living that way right now," I told her, watching Zoe frown but nod.

"Don't you want to know what happened? Typically, amnesia like this is brought on by some kind of repressed memory. Something horrible could have happened, and you have no idea what it was," she stated. This time, it was enough to break through my control over my expression. I could feel the downturn of my mouth, the way my entire expression seemed to darken. I knew exactly what horror I had witnessed, that was not what had been repressed. Those shadowy hands, the images within the gate, and the smiling white figure were all ingrained so heavily on my mind, that I knew I would never forget any of it.

Zoe noticed the change in my expression, her face lighting up. "Did you remember something? Sydney, what is it?" she asked, sounding eager for an answer.

Staring down at Zoe and her bright mood, I realized I couldn't burden her with this. There was far too much darkness in my mind, in the world of alchemy, for her to know the truth. "Nothing. It isn't all that important, anyway," I told her, turning away and staring out the window. She continued trying to get answers out of me, but I remained silent for the rest of the day until she gave up and went to bed. The haunted look never left my eyes, not with her voice constantly reminding me of what I had done and the things I had seen.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Road Trip

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Bloodlines or Fullmetal Alchemist

Adrian seemed to be in a hurry to get out of the house, rushing to my car when I went to pick him up for our trip. Sonya and Dimitri must have been working on research, with Lee there to help. I had brought Eddie and Jill on my way here, after being told they wanted control subjects to use for their studies. Now, Adrian was free from them for the day, while Jill and Eddie were trapped as test subjects for their pointless study.

"Finally, I was wondering when you'd arrive, Sage," Adrian stated, a grin on his face as he climbed inside. I was a bit tired, considering I had been awake most of the night after having nightmares about the Gate. I couldn't exactly blame Zoe for it, but her words had kept it on my mind. I was sure I had woken her up a few times, with how I had found myself screaming at moments when I got up. She would stare at me with concern in her eyes, looking ready to say something, but stopping at the last second.

I was rather surprised by Adrian's outfit today, but I made no comment on it. He always wore nice clothes, but this time, it looked like he had intentionally worked hard to wrinkle up his outfit. No one could put that many wrinkles in a shirt without effort, so I knew it was intentional. Somehow, I knew it was related to his meeting with his father, but I didn't want to point out anything that would make him upset right now. "Ready for our research trip?" I replied, watching him frown as he sat down inside.

"How did I know you would say that, Sage? I figured that's what you'd be doing while I was with my dad, so I brought along a little present to help," he told me, handing me a small box with a frown. "Careful with it, I'd be rather upset if my ride home passed out from working too hard," he added, as I opened it and saw the philosopher's stone inside.

"Not quite what I meant, but I suppose it will help. I have some news, actually. We have another Alchemist on the job, helping me keep an eye on Jill," I told Adrian, watching him raise an eyebrow at me. "She thinks we are off investigating a potential spirit user in LA. It was the only excuse I could come up with for our trip," I explained, watching him nod as I began driving.

"Works for me, Sage. I'll back any story you give if it helps keep your cover intact. I know the Alchemists wouldn't be too happy about how friendly you are with us these days," Adrian stated, giving me a knowing look. "Speaking of which, what exactly is going on between us these days? I get that you overheard me the other day….but we both know there are plenty of problems that will come up if we actually start anything. My people treat is as a taboo and I have no idea what the Alchemists do to those that break with their stupid rules," he asked, making me sigh, unsure of what to say.

"I don't know. We already have a lot going on…with Ed, and my amnesia. Don't get me wrong, I think you are amazing. You're loyal, brave, honest, and willing to do anything for those you care about. Maybe once we finish figuring all of this out…we can try to move forward," I told him. I know it had to break his heart, hearing that I was backing down. After thinking about this for a day, I had realized that I had let my emotions get the better of me before. I had too much going on to focus on a relationship right now, no matter how right it felt to let myself fall for Adrian.

He closed his eyes, groaning as he leaned back in his seat. "Come on, Sage, don't give me that crap. No one understands you like I do and you know it," he argued, glancing back at me after a few moments. He was right, but I wasn't willing to back down right now. "Look, I don't care how unnatural you think I am. I don't care what nonsense the Alchemists are throwing into your head. No one is going to love you the way I do, Sydney. When I see you, my entire day is brighter. I'm inspired to do great things, not to impress you, but because _I_ want to. That's never happened before, and I know that this feeling isn't going away. Either you're going to have to open your eyes to what's right in front of you, or we're both going to be in an awkward situation."

My grip on the wheel tightened, and I pulled over. This was not a discussion to be had while driving, not when I was getting overemotional like this. "I do see it, that's the problem! Dammit, Adrian, why can't you let this go for just one moment? I know all of that, and I know that we would probably be great together, but I just can't. I have no idea who I used to be, I'm investigating more into magic right now, I've got to research alchemy to solve Ed's problem and my own amnesia, and I've got the Alchemists breathing down my neck because they think I've forgotten what my job is supposed to be! I would be thrilled to start something with you Adrian, but I just can't right now," I stated, my voice growing louder. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, making me turn to see Adrian staring at me with a look of understanding mixed with sadness. He brushed a hand against my cheek, making me realize that I had begun crying over all of this. I felt so overwhelmed right now, I just couldn't deal with anything more.

He nodded, his hand still lingering on my cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. We really managed to make a mess of things, huh Sage? Never a dull moment for us," he commented, sounding darkly amused by the prospect.

I took a deep breath, giving him a weak smile. "Not too badly, most of the mess was made for us. We just ended up responsible for cleaning it up." He nodded, his gaze still lingering on me.

"Well, whenever you feel ready for something, Sage, just let me know. I'll be here, loving you more than any guy ever will, waiting for the day you realize that you should give yourself a break sometimes," he told me, making me nod. He was still so amazing and understanding, it made me want to go back on my word from before and change my mind right now. Glancing at the box in the backseat, I knew that I couldn't though. I had to put my feelings aside, and focus on my problems for now.

"We're meeting with another moroi, aren't we?" I asked, just realizing an issue. I could not risk word of this outing reaching the Alchemists. While it was rare for their kind to come into contact with us, it wasn't impossible. He nodded, so I sighed, already coming up with somewhat of an idea. I clapped my hands together, already aware that this would be a bit painful. Touching one hand to my cheek, I grimaced as I separated the gold from my tattoo, pulling the metal into my hand and forming a neat ball with it that sparkled in the sunlight.

My cheek was a bit red and it stung after the transmutation, but the end result was what I wanted. Instead of the Alchemists' golden lily, my cheek now had a grayish-silver tattoo, faded and rather dull in comparison to the old color. "For all intents and purposes, I was simply a human you befriended in the area. I don't want to risk the Alchemists learning about what I'm doing out here," I told Adrian, watching him nod as he took the gold from me.

"That's never going to stop surprising me, Sage." he commented, giving me a grin as his usual cheerful mood returned. I was glad that the tension had eased, that we were back to acting like normal. Still, I couldn't completely push thoughts of him out of my mind. My check was warm from where he had brushed away my tears, tingling from his touch. I wanted that feeling to stay, even though I knew such sentiments were ridiculous. "Hey, won't that have some side-effects on you? I thought the gold was an important part of the tattoo."

I nodded, touching my cheek gently as I began to pull back onto the road. "The gold is what binds the magic and vampire blood to my body. Without it, the magic will fade and I'll lose the benefits it once gave me. To be honest, I really don't need it anyway. I'm well aware that the public would not react well to the existence of vampires, so I'm not about to go around spouting off secrets kept by the Alchemists," I told him, watching him nod in understanding.

We were actually meeting Adrian's father in San Diego, not LA. Based on what I understood, his father simply believed Adrian was partying in California, up to no good. His family really had low expectations of him, and it made me wonder why Adrian was so insistent on seeing him. The closer we got to San Diego, the quieter he got, stopping his light banter and growing thoughtful instead. Every now and then, I could catch his gaze turning towards me, making me realize that his father wasn't the only thing on his mind. He had plenty of things going on in his life, and his feelings for me were something that neither of us could keep out of our heads for long.

The hotel we arrived at hadn't appeared like much on the outside, but once I stepped inside, I couldn't help but gasp. The back wall of the lobby was almost entirely covered with windows that offered a dramatic view of the Pacific. I was already moving closer, hearing Adrian chuckle behind me. "Take a closer look while I call the old man. Don't forget to keep an eye on your research," he told me, winking as he pressed the box into my hands and walked off, pulling out his cell phone.

I kept the box in my hands, opening it up so that Ed, Al, and Winry could enjoy this view along with me. The view was amazing, and the beautiful weather seemed to make it even more so. The water glittered under the sunlight, and from here, I could see a sparkling pool down below, surrounded by sunbathers. If it wasn't for the fact that I needed to inform Ed and his family of what I'd learned, I would have been tempted to go down and swim for a moment. It would feel amazing in this heat, with cool water running over my skin as I floated on the surface of the water. I set down the box so I could press my hands against the glass window, staring longingly at the water below.

I was so transfixed by the beauty outside that I didn't notice Adrian's return. It took hearing the sound of someone calling for another girl named Sydney to turn. My eyes went wide when I realized how close he was standing to me, just by my side with a slight look of amusement in his eyes. "Sorry, Sage, I didn't want to interrupt. You looked happy for a change," he told me, smiling as he realized that I had been a bit startled.

I was tempted to take a step back, to put a bit of distance between us, but I was already tired of ignoring what I wanted. It had only been a few hours since I told Adrian that I needed time, but having him right next to me, with this amazing view right next to me, it just seemed like this was a bit too romantic to pass up the opportunity. "For a change? I'm happy lots of times."

He raised an eyebrow at me, looking like he was preparing a snarky comment already. "Oh? Could of fooled me, Sage. You've been downright depressing since you lost your memories," he insisted, seeming to change his mind at the last second. It was a bit more serious than he usually was, sounding genuinely concerned for how I was feeling.

I shook my head, smiling up at him as I placed my hand on his arm, stepping just a bit closer to him. "I may have some issues I'm working through, but trust me, I've got plenty of things to keep me in a good mood," I told him, knowing very well that he would understand the hint.

"Damn it, Sage," he whispered, sounding a bit disappointed as he stared into my eyes. "You're not making it easy to keep my distance," he told me, his hand reaching out and touching my cheek. I felt my skin tingle under his hand, and I watched as he leaned down, just a bit closer to me. Part of me knew that I should push him away, that I was still unable to deal with the stress of a relationship right now, but I didn't want to. I wanted to give myself something, just this once. Maybe then, I could move on and get these feelings out of my head.

I moved my hand from his arm, wrapping it around his neck as my other hand moved to embrace him. Adrian didn't need more of an invitation than that, lowering his head down to mine in just one more moment. That was when something amazing happened, something that hadn't ever happened to me for as long as I could remember. I stopped thinking. My mind went blank, and my entire world became focused on nothing but Adrian. His arms wrapped around me, pressing me closer to him as my lips moved on their own against his. I could feel my heart racing as heat spread through my body, wanting more already.

Adrian seemed to sense that, his hand running through my hair and beginning to trail down my back, stopping at my waist. He moved to trail his lips from mine, pressing them against my cheek before a shout interrupted us. "Adrian Ivashkov, what do you think you are doing?" a man demanded, with silver hair and a long face. I felt heat rise into my cheeks, realizing that Adrian and I had been in a rather public place when we started….that.

Taking a closer look at the man, I realized fairly quickly that he was a moroi. Based on the look on Adrian's face, I understood that this was a very bad person to have caught us like this. The man before us must have been Adrian's father, and he had just caught his son committing one of the greatest taboos of their race.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Unexpected Guest

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Bloodlines or Fullmetal Alchemist

I didn't know what to do at this point, still standing next to a dumbstruck Adrian who was watching his father with wide eyes. Adrian's father glanced at me, narrowing his eyes for a few moments before focusing on his son once more. "I thought things were bad enough before with the last girl. Now I find you all the way out here, with someone like _her?_ Somehow, I'm not surprised, but I thought you would have learned after your last entanglement ended up with your mother in jail and nearly put you in the same place," he said carelessly, making anger rise within me.

I stepped away from Adrian, grabbing the box that I had set down before. The lid was closed once more, so Adrian's father couldn't see within, but I still turned to glare over at him. "Don't you dare throw any of that back in his face. Everyone makes mistakes. You can't expect him to be perfect," I argued, watching as Adrian turned towards me with a look of surprise on his face, along with a pained look.

"Sage, don't bother. Dad has never been one to listen to reason," Adrian tried, but I was not going to stand by while Adrian's father tore him apart. I had gotten similar treatment from the man that claimed to be my father, and I did not want to see Adrian go through the same thing.

"You don't even have the slightest idea of the issue we are discussing. If you wish to assist us, I would suggest leaving me to have a word alone with my son," he stated, while I continued glaring up at him, still not ready to walk off.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone with him, not after what I just heard. I suggest you get used to having me tag along with this little reunion. After all, you owe me for giving your son a ride here," I told him, watching him stare at me in shock. Adrian actually laughed behind me, patting a hand on my back as he followed me outside.

"Nice work, Sage. Never thought I'd see the day my Dad was guilted in to caving into someone," he stated, while I grinned back over at him. Unable to argue any further, Nathan followed along with us. Eventually, he took the lead, bringing us towards a restaurant inside a dim and windowless building. I would have preferred the sun, but I knew that it was uncomfortable for moroi, leaving me to have to be content with this place.

I wasn't all that surprised when Adrian ordered a martini right off the bat. He was going to need it, if his father kept up with his attitude for the rest of the meal. "It's barely noon," Nathan complained, clearly uncomfortable with continuing to debate my relationship with Adrian while I was here. Luckily, my decision to hide my knowledge of their world gave us some kind of benefit. Nathan couldn't speak about the real issue he had with me, not without revealing the greatest secret they all kept.

"I know. I'm surprised I held out that long too," Adrian replied to his father's earlier comment. Nathan seemed to be trying to ignore it too, his gaze focusing on me, sitting next to Adrian.

"So, just how well do you know my son?" Nathan asked, sounding a bit irritated with me already.

I shrugged, not really sure of what to say. I hadn't thought this far ahead when I invited myself along, only planning on being here to support Adrian. "I know him better than I know anyone else, though I suppose that isn't saying all that much," I replied, watching Adrian give me a small smile from my side.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nathan asked, finally intrigued about something I had said.

Adrian had received his drink at this point, and he was starting to drink some of it when he decided to join in. "She's got amnesia, Dad. Can't remember a thing about her life, though I'm always happy to help a damsel in distress." Adrian had been helping me far more than the others, listening to my problems and even doing his best to understand magic and alchemy with me.

"Amnesia? Adrian, why can't anything ever be simple with you?" Nathan complained, looking stressed already. "I'm not here to come cleaning up after your messes. I know that you will never change, but honestly, this is low even for you," he commented, once again turning on his own son.

I glared at him, anger still simmering within me. "How can you even say that, when I'm sitting right here? You claim to be looking out for your son, but beyond learning that I lost my memories, you haven't even bothered to learn who I am," I began, but Nathan was cutting me off already.

"I don't need to learn more. When you have my vast wealth of knowledge to assist in making decisions, you get a feeling about people when you meet them. I simply knew that my son was not good enough for you," he argued, trying to turn it into a complement of my character.

Adrian looked a bit stunned at his harsh words, but I was getting up, not accepting this at all. "Oh, really? That seems rather odd, considering you raised him. What makes you think that he is so bad?" I argued, watching Nathan look a bit upset.

"I'm sorry to shatter any illusions that my son has built up to you, but it seems that you have been fooled by his fast-talking ways. I can assure you, he has never done anything that didn't serve his own interests first," he began, but that was when I began to feel something strange, yet familiar. I was growing tired, feeling like my energy was fading away slowly. My gaze turned towards the box, closed still, but I knew that it was responsible for what was happening.

"He has no initiative, no ambition, no follow-through. From a very early age—" Nathan was saying, continuing to berate his son as Adrian looked like he was being slapped by Nathan's words. Neither of them seemed to feel it, but then again, I was the closest to the stone.

I interrupted Nathan, not caring about revealing what I was. Right now, our safety was my concern, as well as the safety of everyone else here. "Adrian, we need to evacuate this place, now," I said, urgency in my voice. He turned towards me, still a bit dazed from Nathan's words. He seemed confused at my comment, until my gaze flickered to the box, then back to his.

"How…I thought you had to be…" he began, his gaze turning back towards his father. He knew he couldn't say much about it with Nathan here, and I felt a bit stressed with that limiting our conversation.

"It doesn't matter, I don't know how far it can reach. At the moment, I think it is only affecting me," I told them, watching Adrian nod.

"I'd agree with that one. I don't feel a thing," Adrian told me, glancing over at his father. "You aren't feeling strange, are you?"

Nathan simply looked lost, confused about what we were discussing. "I'm sorry, but could one of you explain what this childishness is about? It is rather foolish to try and evacuate a building because you are feeling unwell."

"As much as I hate to admit it, Dad has a point. We don't have a way of getting others out of here," Adrian stated, but I shook my head, having ideas of my own.

"What about an earthquake? I believe that would create enough of a panic, and it would be quite believable considering the area we are in." I suggested, watching Adrian glance over at his father again, looking unsure. I didn't have much of another choice, even if I didn't want to show this to anyone else. "I know, but we don't have another option. It's getting worse, if I don't do something soon, I will likely pass out again," I told Adrian, watching alarm fall across his features.

"Damn it, Sage, if that's the case give me the stupid rock. At least then you will get a break from this." I shoved the box over to him, not bothering to argue. Adrian knew the risks and if he wanted to take them on, I wasn't going to tell him to stop. After all, I had done the same thing myself.

"Rock? Why does a rock create a problem here?" Nathan asked, still looking lost.

I smirked up at him, glad that I finally could show him that I wasn't quite as normal as I seemed. "Oh, is your vast knowledge and experience not helping you out with this one? Allow me to illuminate things for you, because in my experience, few of your kind actually understand what it is I can do." I stated, watching him suck in a sharp breath. I didn't give him the chance to make any comments on my words though, clapping my hands together and slamming them into the ground.

Blue sparks formed on the floor beneath me, as I focused on making the ground itself vibrate underneath my hands. Making it spread was the hard part, but it wasn't entirely impossible. For those that didn't believe it was serious, I added in a bit of an extra flare, deconstructing the matter of some of the walls and letting pieces crumble off into the air. With people now seeing the threat of the building about to collapse, they began running for the exit, screaming and panicking as they raced passed each other to get outside.

"Brilliant work, Sage, now what the heck are we doing with this thing?" Adrian asked, looking a bit uncomfortable as he held the box. I could see that it had begun to drain on him as well, now that it was closer to him.

"I don't have a choice. I have to ask them about it." I told him, holding out my hand. He looked a bit hesitant, clearly aware of what had happened last time I had a grip on the stone when they were out of control. I understood more about it now, but that did not mean I was immune to its effects.

When he still didn't offer it to me, I began to get a brief idea to help. They were draining energy, because of what the spell had caused. It was designed to take away the magical energy of others, so it had more of an effect on those that could utilize it. Based on the lessons I had with Ms. Terwilliger, and my continued conversation with her the other day, I understood that humans who dabbled in magic had forced a connection to it by wresting it from the world. It supposedly left a permanent mark on them somehow, though I had yet to sense it myself in anyone.

The stone was tapping into that, though, draining away my magical energy. It did the same thing to Adrian, and based on what I had seen, it had no affect on Keith the other day. "Magic." I stated, glaring over at it and earning myself a confused glance from the others. "The stone, it is designed to absorb magic. I can't exactly explain more at the moment. I don't have enough time," I told them, watching Adrian nod, while Nathan just looked too stunned to speak. "I hate to ask you to do this, but can you try using it on them? Maybe if they absorb enough energy, this will stop," I told him, watching Adrian nod, shaking his head slightly.

"Man, I've gotta say, this is the strangest thing I've done. I never expected that I'd be trying to heal a rock one day," he said, making me grin as he pulled the stone out. It seemed to take more from him when he touched it, based on the way Adrian stumbled a bit when he pulled it out. I couldn't see the magic working, but I could tell that Adrian was focused as he stared at the rock.

He dropped down to the floor, his legs giving out after a few moments. The stone slipped from his grip, landing next to my feet. Hesitantly, I picked it up. The drain was still present, but not nearly as severe as before. _Sydney…how did you figure that out? We've been trapped like this for years, and even we couldn't figure it out._ Al asked, his voice echoing around in my mind.

"Not now, I've got to explain a few things to him first," I stated, glancing over at Adrian's father. Nathan nodded, seeming to stare at us with an uncertain look on his face. "My name is Sydney Sage, and I am an Alchemist. I would appreciate it if you kept your knowledge of my presence here a secret. I am investigating something…concerning, that the Alchemists would much rather I left alone," I told him, watching Nathan nod, his gaze locked on the rock in my hand.

"What is that thing?" he demanded, sounding a bit frightened by the sight of it.

I gave him a sad look, putting it back into the box for now. "That is the reason strigoi exist, though they had little say in the matter. A creation of an art long forgotten, this is what is known as a philosopher's stone, a vampiric one since it drains away the energy of those around it. However, I have recently discovered that it is not simply energy it drains, rather, the magic of others that it takes away," I told him, watching Adrian seem to grow confused at this.

"How the hell does that work out? I've never heard of anyone losing their magic, and you shouldn't be affected if that's the case."

"Adrian, clearly she is unusual for a human. Did you not just witness her display before? She is just as skilled as any earth user of our kind," Nathan corrected, while he smirked, wrapping an arm loosely around my shoulders.

"Nah, Sage says that isn't magic. Follows some weird laws of nature or something, I don't really get it all that much," Adrian stated, while I sighed, shaking my head at him.

"The Law of Equivalent Exchange, and that is not my focus right now. Humans are actually capable of using magic, though it isn't quite the same as yours. I've been looking into it, since it relates to what we've been looking into," I told Adrian watching him nod, frowning slightly. "Seems like I've got a natural talent for that as well as alchemy." I added, a bit of apprehension slipping in at that realization. That meant that I was the ideal person to restore Ed and his family, when we came up with an actual plan to do so. If it required both alchemy and magic, I was the only one here who knew both.

"This is insanity. How is something like that not magic?" Nathan demanded, clearly not believing Adrian's words. I stared at him, shaking my head and rubbing a hand against my forehead. This was going to be irritating, dealing with him and explaining this.

"It is quite similar, though not the same. I am simply deconstructing and reconstructing the matter around me. It can have effects that mimc magic, but it is a different art. Alchemy is not limited to any particular element, nor is it based on an internal connection to the elements," I explained, watching Nathan frown.

"How about I demonstrate? Adrian, do you still have that gold on you?" I asked, while Adrian nodded, pulling it out and handing it over to me. Clapping my hands together, I pressed the hand holding the gold against my cheek, once again imbuing it into the mixture of my tattoo. It stung just like before, if not a little bit more, as the gold penetrated partially into my skin. "I don't believe even your earth users could do something like that," I told him once it was compete, certain that my lily was back to its old golden color.

Nathan just looked stunned, while Adrian smirked. "Gonna tell me she isn't good enough for me now, old man? Oh wait, I'm sorry, you said the other way around was the truth. Guess I haven't really done much to improve my image, so of course that's still true," Adrian said, bitterness painting his tone. I glanced over at him, wanting to help him out somehow, but there was little to be done.

"Adrian, that is hardly the matter to focus on right now—" Nathan began, but Adrian wanted his chance to speak now, and he wasn't going to let Nathan get another word in.

"Well, I think it is. You walk in here, acting like you know everything and trying to boss people around like usual. You don't even know Sydney, and yet you see it fit to judge her based on one single statement! Hell, you even assume that it makes her better than me somehow, convinced that I can't even do anything with my life. I came all this way to see you…to try and find out about my mother, and this is what I get?" I felt a pang in my heart at those words, knowing he wanted so badly to know what happened to his mother, and his father seemed to refuse to help.

"Adrian, let's just get out of here. He isn't worth our time. I've got ways of finding out where your mother is, without him," I told Adrian, making a mental note to look it up within the Alchemists' database. They kept records of even moroi criminals. Certainly there would be something on her in there.

Adrian nodded, moving with me to walk out when my phone rang. "Hello?" I answered, picking it up with a bit of surprise. Few people had this number, and those that did, knew I was not going to be in Palm Springs today.

"Sydney? Are you okay? I heard there was an earthquake in San Diego, a pretty massive one from what I understand. It even created issues with the electrical system in buildings. I heard reports of sparks being seen as the walls crumbled down," Zoe stated, sounding worried. I grimaced slightly, upset that I had forgotten about that part of transmutation. At least others had come up with a flimsy excuse for me, though it made no sense for the sparks to be on the ground instead of near the actual sources of electricity.

"Zoe, I'm fine. We…weren't near the building that was affected the most." I stated, hating how much I had to lie to her. She was my sister, and because of this stupid job we both shared, I couldn't tell her the truth about anything. Adrian snorted, already figuring out what the conversation was about.

Zoe sounded relieved when she replied. "Good, are you having any luck in your search?" she asked, while I glanced over at Adrian and his father, who was still looking stunned from what he had learned.

"Not really, we haven't found much yet." I told her, knowing that I wouldn't be able to fake enough details to give her the impression of success. She sighed on the other end, clearly hoping that my trip would have been over already.

Just as she was about to reply, someone else walked inside the restaurant. I found it strange, considering how it had just evacuated. The man had brown eyes and was clearly a moroi, but something looked unhinged about him. He seemed lost, and a bit dazed as he glanced around the room, his eyes finally landing on me and seeming to come into focus at the last second. "Sage, I think you're gonna have to retract that statement," Adrian commented, looking a bit tense as he stared at this man.

I understood what that meant immediately, realizing that this was another spirit user like Adrian. "You….I know you. Girl with _her,_ with the one that took him from me. Why didn't you save him? Why weren't you there?" he demanded, sounding a bit angrier as he continued on. I glanced at Adrian, wondering what this was all about. "Victor would still be alive if you were there! You were meant to save him, yet you were not there when he needed you!" he continued, sounding a bit crazy at this point.

"Calm down, Robert, everything is fine. Sydney didn't know about Victor, and she was not his guardian. There was nothing she could have done for him," Adrian stated, trying to reason with the man who seemed to be ready to attack. Regardless, Robert did not seem to want to listen. Suddenly, plants began to grow from the ground, breaking through the floor of the restaurant and filling the room. They were under his control, the control of a mad spirit user.

I moved back, knowing he was going to attack me somehow with them. "You will pay for this! I will not let Victor go unavenged, not until I have destroyed every last person involved in his murder!" Robert claimed, the plants now moving quickly towards me.

I acted quickly, dropping my phone and clapping my hands together before pressing them against the silverware on a nearby table. It was crude and rather short, but I did manage to make a small blade from the metal sitting there. I used it to slash out at the plants, cutting them down before they could reach me. "Adrian, Sydney, this way! We must get out of here!" Nathan was yelling, trying to wave us over to him.

I was surprised that Nathan was going out of his way to help us, considering how self-serving he had seemed before. Adrian looked surprised as well, but he did move to go towards his father. "No! I was not allowed to save him, therefore no one is allowed to save them!" Robert declared, the plants now rushing towards Nathan.

I saw what was happening and I really did my best to stop it. I ran forward, my hands clapped together and prepared for a transmutation. I didn't even have to make anything, I just had to destroy the massive vine rushing towards Nathan. I managed to press my palm into its base, and watched as the destruction trailed along the length of the plant. However, it was too late. It had impaled Nathan Ivashkov, who was now breathing heavily on the ground, blood pooling underneath him. "No!" Adrian yelled, seeing his father on the ground.

I turned towards Adrian, not knowing how he would take this. The look of rage on his face told me it wasn't well, and it was followed by a strange attack. Anything available in the room was lifted off of the floors and tables, from objects as small as napkins to the vases and flowers that were decorating them. It was an array of silverware and dining sets, that Adrian sent flying towards Robert in anger. They seemed to slow down, the other spirit user using his own magic to delay them.

With Robert now focused on Adrian, I moved to help Nathan as quickly as possible. "Sydney…tell Adrian…I'm sorry," he whispered, and from what I could see, he didn't have much time left. I tried pressing my hands into the wound to keep pressure on it, but there was simply too much blood being lost. I could barely slow it down, and I knew without a doubt that it was too late for him.

"I know I wasn't….the greatest father for him. I just…wanted him to succeed in life. Let him know….I'm glad he's found happiness. Take…care of him for me," he stated, making my eyes grow wide. I never expected him to accept me, not when I was human. He placed his hand on top of mine, a small smile on his face. "It is good….that he found someone…like you. He needs your….strength to keep himself motivated. Help him….find his path in life."

I nodded, feeling tears begin to fall. I had hardly known this moroi, and he had been awful to me every second I had been around him, but he was Adrian's father and he still had the precious gift of life. I never wanted to watch someone die in front of me, and now, I realized that it hurt far more than I ever imagined it would.

I was angry too, angry at the spirit user who had caused all of this. "I'll take care of him, sir. Don't worry about that." I told Nathan, watching him seem to look relieved at my words. I stood up, a determined look on my face as I moved to grab the stone inside the box. The stone wanted magic, and that was exactly what I was going to give it. "Alright guys, looks like you're gonna have to give me a hand here. Let's just hope this works," I commented, sensing their confusion and anger as well. Apparently, Ed was a big proponent of never killing anyone, not even his own opponents.

Holding it in my hand, just before I threw it, a sudden realization tore through me. The stone was trying to absorb magic…but for what purpose? Perhaps it was the key to restoring them, to bringing them back. The only thing I had to do was add in a little alchemy, along with the magic present here, and it should theoretically be enough to at least attempt to return them to normal. The only problem was the Gate. I'd need something to pay the toll, since I still did not understand how to block off the entry to it.

Glancing down at Nathan, I grimaced as I got a rather dark idea. Nathan seemed to realize that, and he nodded at me, looking serious. "If there is anything…I can do to help….please, just do it. I want my death….to have some meaning, if possible," he stated, while I nodded, touching his hand as I knelt by his side.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted it to be like this," I told him, watching him smile and lean his head back against the wall. "Ed, are you aware of a way to restore the souls of a normal philosopher's stone?" I asked, glancing down at the stone.

 _Yeah, why do you care about that though? We've got a bigger problem right behind us, you idiot!_ He complained, still worried about the magic fight going on around us. Adrian had it under control for now, but I knew he would need help eventually.

"Show it to me. That problem is about to become our solution." I told him, sensing confusion from within the stone. Still, Ed did as I asked and I smile softly, beginning to draw the reverse transmutation circle. Al tried to explain to me how it worked, that it had been derived from someone who had studied alkahestry and alchemy, and created this circle as a combination of both arts.

Somehow, it seemed poetic to have a circle of that nature. I was combining multiple forms of the same concept, creating one single action as a result. Grabbing a marker out of my purse, I got to work. It would be crude, drawing it on the ground like this, but it would work so long as the circle remained unbroken by the destruction being caused. It finished after a few moments, and I was left frowning at my work. There was something missing, the element of human magic that needed to be added somehow.

Glancing at the circle and focusing on what I knew, I tried to remember anything that would help. I understood the concepts of human magic, and the basics of just a few spells, but I knew nothing intricate. Closing my eyes, images seemed to dance behind them with this focus in mind, images from within the Gate. My eyes snapped back open, realizing the truth rather suddenly. The magic hadn't been added for their first attempts, it had been added in after one of them saw the Truth.

With that in mind, I began writing almost instinctively around the border of my circle, knowing just what needed to be present for this to work. Along with the latin words for magic, it needed an element of human transmutation to ensure that Ed, Al, and Winry would actually end up with bodies, rather than simply releasing their souls. I added in a few alchemical symbols centered around that focus, and after a few more moments, my project was complete. "Sage, this isn't the time for an art project!" Adrian called out, looking irritated that I had stopped to draw this.

His words pulled Robert's attention back towards me, and I knew I had to move quickly. "Nathan, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to move you now." I told him, watching him nod weakly. I pulled him over to the circle, setting him down on the edge as I moved to the center to place the stone on the ground.

 _This isn't right, we can't just sacrifice others to get our bodies back! Stop this!_ Ed yelled at me, but I glared over at him, shaking my head.

"There isn't another way, and he's dying anyway. At least let his sacrifice mean something," I told him, sensing their sadness at the necessary death of this man. They accepted it, and knew it was going to happen, they just couldn't bring themselves to use it to their advantage. In the end, it didn't matter, because I was the one doing the transmutation in the first place.

I stepped back to the edge of the circle, glancing up to see Robert's next attack focused on me. That was exactly what I wanted, a source of magic to fuel the spell. I sensed the drain coming from the stone already, and I could see it affecting Robert's attack, slowing down the movement of his plants and making them wilt away into nothingness, just as they had been before he brought them to life.

Locking eyes with Robert, I pressed my hands against the edge of the circle. "I may not know what I've done to you in the past, but I am not going to let you harm my friends. You have taken enough away from us, and I am not going to let his death be for nothing," I told him, watching Adrian's eyes grow wide, noticing just now that his father was sitting within my circle. "I'm sorry, Adrian," I whispered, and somehow, I could tell that he had heard me. His gaze seemed sad and angry, lost in grief as he tried to keep focusing on holding off Robert for me.

The circle activated, however, giving us all a brilliant distraction. Robert stopped in his attack, staring at it in shock as sparks danced along the lines of the circle. I could feel the pull of the Gate, the knowledge already beginning to press into my head. It was different than before, where I had been dragged in and was seeing the knowledge. This time, it was just a general feel for the knowledge within, and I used it to my advantage. Almost without realizing it, I had begun to chant in latin, magic enhancing the circle I had already created.

Still, my circle had not been built with blocking the Gate in mind. While it had opened gradually at first, simply due to the fact that this was not an ordinary human transmutation, it was now beginning to act like my previous attempt at human transmutation. I remembered very little of it, beyond what was within that realm, but all of this was beginning to feel vaguely familiar. Black shadowy hands were growing from the ground, stretching out towards myself, Nathan, and the stone. While they seemed unable to reach the stone, they wrapped themselves around both myself and Adrian's father, pulling us away.

"Sydney, no! Dammit, I can't lose you too!" I heard, recognizing Adrian's voice at the last second. I glanced up at him, shaking my head slightly to try and tell him to stay away. The circle was active and doing its job, even if I would not be present. It would finish, and when I returned, I would be able to see if my idea had worked. I just hoped I had gotten enough to pay the toll for this, because if I didn't, I had no idea how much more I could withstand losing.


	16. Beginning of a War

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Bloodlines or Fullmetal Alchemist

My time within the actual Gate was brief the second time around. I had already seen what I needed to see before, and I was not allowed to linger at this moment. The fear was still a constant as I journeyed through this strange place, eventually finding myself where I had stood before. A massive gate stood behind a white figure, whose only feature was the grin on his face.

"I see you've returned. Looking for your memories already? What have to come to offer in return for them?" Truth asked, seeming pleased with my return. Part of me was tempted to use this as a chance to get them back, to demand that he hand them over, but I knew I couldn't. If I did that, the toll paid with Nathan's life would be for nothing but my own gain. It was meant to save Ed and his family, not myself, therefore I would have to accept that this was not the time to bargain for my memories.

Staring at the figure, I began to shake my head. He tilted his head to his side, though I couldn't quite tell if he was intrigued, confused, or simply thoughtful by my reply. "Interesting, most people return with the intent to retrieve what they have lost. So, if that is not the reason you are here, why did you give me that man's life earlier?" Truth asked. His very presence made me uncomfortable, and I wished he would just send me back. However, I knew that this worked a bit differently than that, that he had to be satisfied before I was allowed to leave.

"To reverse the toll being paid by the Elrics." I told him, watching as the white figure actually began to laugh at my words. For some reason, it amused him to no end that I was doing this for them.

When he calmed down, Truth grinned over at me once more. "Those boys learned their lesson before, I'm rather surprised they let someone else pay the price for their return. After all, they were the only ones to beat me at my own game. I have to say, I am still rather fond of them, such a shame that they never come around here anymore," he commented, sounding lonely for a moment before laughing and making the image vanish in a moment.

"Well, regardless, the toll has been paid and I do hope you are satisfied with our business. If it wasn't for my fondness of the Elrics, your price would have been much steeper. Next time you visit, I expect you to bring something far more worth my time than a half-dead moroi." Truth told me, a warning as the black hands reached out for me once more.

I saw them and my body panicked, reacting on instinct to try and resist. I needed to know more about what happened between the Elrics and Truth, to hear why this crazy creature seemed to actually like those boys. He did not seem friendly with anyone, and while it was probably a big stretch to view the Elrics as this thing's friend, they were probably the closest thing Truth had to one.

When I returned, I was expecting to come back into the middle of a fight. Robert and Adrian had been clashing before I left, so it made sense that the battle would have continued on after I was gone. However, that was not the sight that greeted me when I came back. Robert was clutching his head on the ground, his entire body shaking as he cried silently off in a corner, mumbling to himself and breathing heavily. Adrian didn't look too much better off, on his knees directly in front of the circle I had used, looking lost and empty as he gazed into the center of it.

By his side, trying to get Adrian's attention, were three people I had never seen before, though I knew exactly who they had to be. The girl, with blond hair pulled up into a pony tail and blue eyes, had to be Winry. Based on his anger from before, the shorter of the boys had to be Ed, the one with blond hair tied up in a braid. Adding to that confirmation was the glint of metal I saw peeking out from underneath his pant leg, a sign of his automail leg. The last boy had to be Al, who was looking lost on what to do to comfort Adrian.

"Come on, snap out of it already! I told you, your girlfriend is fine, so stop your crying!" Ed was yelling, while Winry smacked his head and looked annoyed with him.

"You idiot, can't you at least show a little sympathy for the guy? There are better ways to try and cheer someone up, Ed." she told him, while Ed grumbled and turned away from her, blushing slightly in embarrassment. Adrian didn't even seem to hear them, his gaze distant and glazed over. His mind was elsewhere right now, and I desperately needed to find a way to pull him back.

"How long was I gone?" I asked quietly, watching Ed, Al, and Winry turn towards me with surprise on their faces for a moment. That was quickly replaced by looks of joy, as they rushed forward and surprised me by tackling me to the ground as they all tried to hug me at once. The end result was the four of us sprawled out in a pile on the floor, and a soar back for me since I didn't have anyone present to cushion my fall.

"Sydney, you're okay! How did you figure it out?" Al asked, looking curious and happy to see me.

Ed studied me closely, getting up and frowning as he watched me. "Didn't you have to…I mean, the toll…" he was saying, trying to at least be somewhat gentle as his gaze flickered to Winry, clearly remembering her advice.

I shook my head, feeling a heavy weight on my shoulders at that thought. "No, he said that the price I had offered was sufficient, considering you were old acquaintances of his," I told them, watching Ed seem to get upset with this comment.

"No way! If you think I'm friendly with a bastard like that, try again! I hate that guy, and his stupid Gate." Ed insisted, pouting slightly as I shrugged, my eyes focused on Adrian.

"He's been like this since you vanished. The other guy seemed to lose his grip on his sanity after you vanished, but Adrian…he just shut down." Winry stated, looking desperate to help him.

I moved closer to Adrian, untangling myself from the others who decided it was just fine to stay seated on the floor. "Adrian?" I said hesitantly, watching as he closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"No…not her too. First Aunt and now…" he mumbled, putting a hand against his head as he seemed to struggle slightly.

"Well, that's a start I guess. We couldn't get him to talk before." Al stated, but I didn't quite agree. He was talking, but he wasn't seeing reality right now. I wondered if this was related to spirit, since he had used so much just now. It was supposed to take a heavy toll on the mind, and this could be that toll that I was witnessing.

"It's okay, we'll get through this, Adrian." I told him, reaching out to touch his arm when he flinched away from my voice, surprising me.

"Shut up! I know you're not real, so just go away!" Adrian yelled, sounding desperate and broken. My eyes were wide at his outburst, finally realizing what he was talking about. He thought he was hearing voices, that he had gone insane enough to imagine me speaking to him. His comment about his aunt….maybe he did actually hear them at times. It would make sense, considering the toll spirit took on him. It was one that he could keep well hidden, if he wished to.

I stepped closer to him, noticing that he had moved slightly closer to the circle when he flinched away from me. His eyes were still closed, and now, I could see tears falling down his face. Slowly, I sat down next to him, wrapping my arms around his waist as I pressed my hand into his stomach. He needed to know I was here, to feel that this was not just some illusion created by his own mind out of grief and spirit darkness. His body stiffened almost immediately, his head jerking up and turning around. I stared into his deep green eyes, watching as they stared back in disbelief.

Slowly, that disbelief began to transform into hope, and finally relief. "Sage, you're really…I thought that you had…" he said, a bit brokenly as he turned around, pulling me into his chest. I felt him bury his head into my hair, inhaling deeply as he kept me pressed closely to him.

"I'm so sorry, Adrian. I…there wasn't a way to save him and I just…I didn't want…" I began, trying to find a way to explain why I had done what I did. It wasn't right to sacrifice anyone for transmutation like this, but there had been no hope for Nathan Ivashkov.

He simply hugged me tighter, not seeming worried about that just yet. "I know, it isn't your fault, Sage. I'm just glad you're alive," he told me, still breathing heavily. He was recovering, slowly, but still getting there. I knew he wasn't quite ready for me to leave his side yet, and to be honest, I didn't want to. I had gone back into that hell again, the place of nightmares, and yet I was still alive. After realizing how easy it would be for me to die, how much risk there was in my life, I knew that I had to enjoy what I could now, before it was gone. I was not going to push Adrian away, not again. He needed me right now, and at the moment, I needed him as well.

"You need to know, Adrian, that he really did care for you. I know he didn't show it much, but in the end, all he wanted was what was best for you. He thought that success was what you needed, but he realized in the end, that all he wanted was for you to be happy." I told him, wanting to at least give Adrian some kind of closure for what had happened with his father.

"He berated me my entire life, and he always insisted I would never accomplish anything. There were times when I truly thought he hated me, and I hated him in return. God, Sage, I didn't think I would be this upset when my old man went down," he stated, sounding a bit upset still, but calmer and more grounded again.

"Oi, lovebirds, I get that you guys are having a happy reunion and all, but can we start making plans to get out of here? I really don't want to stick around for what'll happen when that guy figures out that you're still alive, blondie." Ed stated, sounding irritated. Adrian glanced up at Ed, noticing them here for the first time it seemed. His eyes were wide, and he stared down at me in amazement.

"You actually did it, Sage. You brought them back. I guess art really can pay off in the end. Everyone said it was a waste of time, but take a look at what it can accomplish." Adrian commented, smirking down at me. He was trying to go for his usual light-hearted jokes, but I could tell it was a bit forced at the moment.

I couldn't bring myself to tell him I saw through his act, though, not when he was trying so hard to move forward. "Yeah, just a few more years of that and add in some chemistry and physics, then you'll be good to join me in my amazing artistic abilities," I told him in response, watching him actually laugh in reply. It was good to hear, a sign that even when he was brought down to his lowest point, Adrian could still rebound fairly quickly.

"So, what do we do now? For the last few centuries, our goal has been to return to our bodies." Al asked, turning towards his brother for help. Ed seemed to frown, glancing over at me before looking determined.

"We're bringing back Alchemy, that's what, and we're going to start with them. I think it's time those lily-cheeked idiots learned where they came from." Ed said confidently, making me a bit nervous as Al nodded in agreement.

"Of course, you have your body back for just five minutes and you're already looking for a fight. Why am I not surprised?" Winry asked, while Ed shrugged, looking unconcerned with the matter.

"I'll be careful, I know how picky you are about taking care of my leg." he stated, while Winry glared at him.

"Of course I am! It's a brilliant work of art, manufactured and perfected by me alone. I put hours of sweat and hard work into it, I am not going to let you destroy it just so you can satisfy your ego!" she insisted, glaring at him as she punched Ed. He grimaced, grabbing his arm that had been hit as he glared at her in annoyance.

"Are those two really married?" Adrian asked after a few moments, not quite seeing it. I couldn't either, with how they were fighting.

Al shrugged, smiling at them as if he were amused. "Yeah, they are. They act like this all the time, because in many ways, I think they are still embarrassed by their feelings. It's kind of cute, watching them together." he commented, smiling at them. In a way, I could see it. Their teasing of each other had a soft note to it, as if it was not meant to harm, but to show that they cared in some way.

"Ed, are you really taking on the Alchemists?" I asked, catching his attention and interrupting their argument. He looked over at me, frowning slightly as he seemed to think about it.

"I guess, I don't exactly have anything better to do. Besides, we've got to make this right somehow. Moroi may be paying a price for their magic and health, but they're still people, and they're still alive. Just because they are different, it doesn't mean the Alchemists have the right to judge them like they do." Ed argued, sounding rather passionate about that.

Adrian smirked, as always finding a way to make a joke out of a serious moment. "Seems like you wouldn't exactly be all that fond of us, considering your growth issues," he stated, and I watched as Ed's calm mood transformed completely. Winry rushed over, grabbing Ed as he struggled to break free and tackle Adrian in anger.

"Who are you calling short, you overgrown bloodsucker?" Ed demanded, while Adrian actually laughed at his reaction.

"Seems like you have issues with height comments regardless of what form you're in. Gotta say, bloodsucker wasn't all that original for your insult though, try thinking outside the box next time," Adrian told Ed, watching the blond frown, calming down enough for Winry to released him with a sigh.

"Brother never drank his milk growing up. We always warned him what would happen if he did so," Al commented, watching as Ed shook a fist at his brother as well.

"Watch it, Al. I'm plenty tall, you just don't see things the way I do," Ed argued, though I knew for a fact that wasn't the case. Still, I wasn't going to argue with him and make him upset once more.

There was another comment bothering me more, though. "Milk has nothing to do with the body's ability to grow. It may contain calcium and other nutrients that help strengthen bones, but growth is actually controlled by the pituitary—" I began but Adrian was cutting me off already, while Ed and Al were just staring at me with frowns on their faces.

"Sage, I get that you've got all this knowledge in your head, but I doubt they care about what the heck causes people to grow." Adrian insisted, while I nodded. From what I had learned at school, that was the case there as well. Social did not always mean showing your knowledge to others. It meant voicing opinions and ignoring facts when doing so, rather strange in my mind.

Still, I was beginning to see Ed's point of view with the Alchemists. They were confused, and their deep hatred for vampires was wrong. Someone needed to show them a better path, and I wanted to help, but it just seemed like an impossible feat at the moment. My own sister was one of them for starters, and there was also—Zoe! I had completely forgotten about it, I was talking with her before all of this started.

"Please tell me she didn't do anything rash." I muttered, walking away from Adrian for a moment who frowned slightly at me. I knew he probably didn't want me away from him yet, but I was worried that Zoe would call the Alchemists, or even worse, come here herself. I had no explanation for the disaster that was visible in here, nor could I explain the three people that were standing around, discussing vampires casually amongst themselves.

"Is something wrong? You seem worried." Winry asked, noticing my actions. I wasn't sure yet, so I shrugged, but my frown stayed on my face as I retrieved my phone and returned to Adrian's side. He seemed pleased with that, as he wrapped an arm around my waist again and pulled me to his side.

I smiled slightly, enjoying being so close to him before I began calling Zoe back, eager to hear how she had reacted to my sudden end to our phone call. "Sydney, thank god! I thought something horrible had happened, please tell me you are okay. I didn't know what to do, I was about to call the Alchemists and tell them that something had happened." she said immediately, not even greeting me when she picked up the phone.

I felt a wave of relief wash through me, glad that I wouldn't have to deal with them quite yet. "Sorry, we had a bit of a dilemma with the spirit user we found. It seems he held a grudge against me for….something." I commented, glancing at Adrian who shrugged as well.

"Not a clue, Sage. From what I understood, he blames you for Victor Dashkov's death, but that just doesn't make any sense. Rose was the one that beat him to death when she grew unstable from taking away Lisa's darkness," he explained, making me nod. I didn't quite know who those two were, but I understood fairly quickly that they were bonded like he and Jill were. I knew that anyone shadow-kissed suffered from side-effects themselves, a small price in my mind to have another chance at life, but I never imagined it making someone go that far into anger and rage.

"Darkness? What's that supposed to mean?" Ed asked, sitting down in front of us. I was still on the phone with Zoe, so I couldn't really focus on their conversation at this point. I let them continue discussing spirit and the nuances of what it meant to be shadow-kissed while I returned to my conversation with my sister.

"You were attacked by a vampire? I knew they couldn't be trusted, you have to get back before Adrian turns on you as well." Zoe insisted, making me rub my forehead. This was going to be problematic, if she insisted on acting like this all the time.

"I'm fine, Adrian isn't doing anything to me, and he isn't our problem." I told her, still trying to think of a reason to bring Ed, Al, and Winry back with me. I got an idea, glancing over at Robert who was still massively unstable at the moment, talking to himself with a distant look in his eyes. "The spirit user, he had grown far too unstable to be of use to us, but he had…companions with him." I stated, watching Ed glare over at me.

"I'm not friends with that lunatic, don't you dare pair me with him!" he complained, overhearing what I was doing. I sighed, shaking my head and knowing that Ed had been loud enough for Zoe to here.

"What was that about?" she asked, sounding confused.

"They had a bit of a….falling out. Ed has a thing about valuing life and Robert….well, he just tried to kill me." I explained, watching as Ed still glared at me, simmering in anger over my excuse. "Regardless, that wasn't the issue with them. Robert's delusions got to the point where these three know the truth about him…and they are all human," I told Zoe, hearing her intake of breath on the other end of the line.

"Wait, can't you just convince them that it wasn't real or something? I thought that was our job, helping to keep vampires hidden and convincing others that they hadn't seen what they actually saw," she stated, sounding worried.

"Well, these ones are rather stubborn," I replied, watching as Ed grumbled about my comments. "I'm planning on bringing them back with me, I thought our superiors would at least want us to keep an eye on them," I told Zoe, watching Ed's eyes widen with realization.

"Oh, that's why you're making this crap up about me. Guess it makes sense, I do need a reason for randomly showing up with you," he commented, rubbing his head with his hand.

Al nodded in agreement, smiling over at me. "I think she's doing rather brilliantly at selling our story, Brother. After all, we don't even have to act like we ever were friends with Robert at this rate," he stated, making me happy that at least one of them didn't have an issue with their cover story.

"Sydney, we don't have anywhere to bring them! It's not like we can enroll them at Amberwood, and there is no room in Adrian's apartment for them." Zoe argued, while I glanced over at them. Zoe had a fair point. I really didn't know what to do about finding them a place to stay. I hadn't thought that far ahead yet, worried more so about making sure no one questioned why they were in the area, or where they had come from.

"Sage, you might as well put her on speaker. Those guys aren't going to stop trying to butt in otherwise," Adrian told me, something I had realized when they kept commenting on my explanations. With a sigh, I agreed to Adrian's request, letting the others hear her.

"Zoe, I put you on speaker. Ed, Al, Winry, and Adrian, this is Zoe, apparently my sister and fairly new to the ranks of the Alchemists." I stated, watching Adrian glance at me in surprise.

"You never said it was your sister, Sage, you just said another Alchemist was in the area," Adrian told me, but he didn't seem all that upset.

"Zoe is trying to help figure out your….living arrangements when we arrive in Palm Springs," I told Ed and his family. They nodded, though Ed didn't look too interested. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he was looking rather stubborn at the moment.

"We'll figure it out, it's not like we haven't had to sleep outside before," he told me, making me glance at him for a few moments. "I don't need help from you two, and I definitely don't want any help from the Alchemists. Those guys are idiots," he continued, making me give him a glare. He was already trying to attack them? This guy was insane, and it would have little effect considering how low in the ranks Zoe was at the moment.

"Excuse me? My sister and I are not idiots. We know quite a bit about the world around us, probably even more than you," Zoe insisted, while Ed snorted in reply. Al touched his brother's arm, shaking his head slightly as Ed went to come back with another biting remark.

That stopped him, making him sigh and stare back at the phone. "Yeah, well, intelligence does not mean blindly following the orders of your superiors. Trust me, I know what it's like to be forced to follow others, and I've seen people willing to lay down their lives for a cause that wasn't even theirs to begin with," Ed stated, his eyes growing dark. It didn't take me long to figure out that he was talking about the military, and his time as a State Alchemist. They were worked hard, forced to fight in wars simply due to their strength. People had been forced to become murderers, all because a superior wanted them to fight and they were too weak and obedient to resist their commands.

"The Alchemists help people, by protecting them from the temptation of damaging their soul! Do you have any idea how many people would be tempted by the concept of immortality, regardless of the cost?" Zoe asked, though I knew it was only fueling Ed's argument. Using the rhetoric taught by the Alchemists would not help her this time, even if there was a shred of truth to her words.

Ed was still on a roll, taking control of the conversation now. "Of course people want that, they are idiots too. However, wanting it does not mean they will achieve that goal, so are you truly protecting them at all, or are you just lying to them for no reason?" he countered, this time managing to stun even his friends.

"Brother, you're taking this too far," Al warned, while Winry seemed to nod in agreement. Ed ignored them, still intent on convincing Zoe at the moment.

"I…well, I'm not just protecting them from strigoi. There are other vampires out there, just as dangerous and unnatural as them," Zoe tried, while Ed snorted, shaking his head.

"Sydney, your sister is a brainwashed idiot. Tell me, have you ever even seen a vampire?" Ed asked, a question which I already knew the answer to. Zoe was far too afraid of them to actively seek any of their kind out. She had never even seen one, let alone spoken to a moroi.

"I don't have to, I am aware of what they do. They drink blood, how on earth is that natural? Don't even get me started on…magic," she added, sounding a bit afraid of that last part.

"Everything comes with a price, kid. For immortality, you pay with your soul, but for magic, you pay with your diet it seems," Ed commented, making Adrian laugh in response.

"I rather like that viewpoint, dwarf," Adrian commented, making me groan. Why did he think it was funny to antagonize Ed? This was not the time for it, and Ed's reaction was still not lessened by the fact that he was on the phone.

"You wanna call me that again, you pale-faced parasite?" he yelled, punching Adrian this time because no one was close enough to restrain him. I had moved away just in time to avoid being hit myself, but Adrian didn't even try dodging. He grimaced slightly, rubbing his chest that had been hit.

"For someone so small, I never expected you to pack such a punch. Luckily for you, my hands don't sully themselves with fighting," he insisted, earning himself a small snicker from Winry and Al. I smiled at his comment too, but I had grown used to his commentary.

His words were a call to battle for Ed though, who charged towards Adrian again. The moroi took the tackle without any arguments, not even bothering to try and fend off the angry man who seemed intent on getting Adrian to apologize and take his words back. "Uh….Sydney? What is going on?" Zoe asked after a few moments, catching Ed's attention once more and finally causing an end to the one-sided fight on the floor.

"Tell your stupid vampire friend that I am not short!" he insisted, though I wondered how it would have any validity, considering that Zoe had never seen Ed.

"Sorry, I don't like helping people who insult me. Sydney, please tell me you aren't bringing him back now." Zoe complained, realizing now what that would mean.

"Hell yes, I'm going with her, and I am going to get that shit out of your head when I arrive. This isn't what Mustang wanted when he started all of this, and I am going to put an end to it." Ed insisted, his expression dark and determined. Winry rested her hand on his shoulder, trying to sooth his anger. It seemed to work slightly, and he took a deep breath, covering her hand with his own.

"Mustang? Is that someone else that's coming along?" Zoe asked, sounding worried over the size of the group coming to Palm Springs.

"Nah, that guy is long gone. I'm gonna miss the bastard. Wish he was here to see us now," Ed stated, sounding bitter as he glared at the wall. Al looked mournful as well, apparently close friends with this man who had founded the Alchemists. I understood the basics, that they had worked under Colonel Mustang in the military, but I never realized how hard this must be for them. They had been trapped as a stone for centuries, and now that they were free, everyone they once knew and loved was gone.

This time, Winry didn't just settle for a small touch to comfort him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, coming from behind him and burying her head into his back. Ed stood still, closing his eyes with her by his side. The two of them might not act like friends, but now I was beginning to see just how much they relied on each other. Even with their petty arguments, deep down, they knew that there was no one else they could trust more than each other.

"You don't actually believe him…do you Sydney?" Zoe asked after a few moments, clearly still thinking about Ed's words. I didn't know how to reply, considering Zoe could report my response back to the Alchemists. I wasn't planning on getting in trouble with them, not if I could avoid it.

I stared at Ed and Winry for just a few more moments before replying. "I don't know. In many ways, I understand his point. My knowledge of the Alchemists is like the knowledge of an outsider right now, knowing the basics of what they do and how they live. I don't feel like I'm one of them again, not quite yet. I've seen how uniformly they act, back during my trip to Virginia. They dress the same, talk the same, and even spout out the same ideals and beliefs to everyone they meet. Honestly, it sounds a lot like a cult to me, though some of their ideas make sense in a way." I began, choosing at least a small amount of honesty over lying outright to my sister. It wasn't the entire truth, but it was close enough that I didn't feel bad about saying it to her.

"Sydney…we're not like that. I have my own thoughts and opinions, I'm not just part of a machine." Zoe argued, sounding sad and worried. I knew she didn't want me to view her that way, and in some ways, I could see that she wasn't completely taken in by their ideals yet. Her drive was to impress her father, not to become like the rest of them. It made her just a bit more individualistic than the others, though it was only a slight difference that I knew would fade away if she stayed with the Alchemists.

"That is exactly why Ed's upset, you know. He has some…military experience that wasn't all that pleasant for him. The Alchemists remind him of how controlling they were, and he wants to find a way to change how the organization is run." I told Zoe, though I let myself smile slightly. "Honestly, the only reason I'm willing to take him with me is because I know how impossible that will be. One person cannot make that much of a difference, not in an organization that has been corrupt for centuries." I stated, though I wasn't quite sure of those words. They were meant to reassure Zoe, and that was exactly what they did.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess I wasn't too nice to him, considering I haven't even met the guy yet." Zoe replied, sounding guilty over her words.

"Well, don't worry about it. Ed's quick to forgive from what I've seen, so you won't be in any trouble with him. We'll see you soon, okay?" I told her, listening to her tell me goodbye and hang up. Things were going to be interesting from here on out. It would be a question of who would win at this point, the Alchemists who ruled over my past, or the alchemists that had now become my friends. This battle would be interesting to see, and in the end, I wasn't sure who would even win this battle, or which side I would take. Would I support my sister and the life I led before my mistake, or would I support my newfound friends, and the life I was only just beginning to enjoy? I still didn't know, and this question kept me quiet and thoughtful for the entire ride back to Palm Springs.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Uncovering Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Bloodlines or Fullmetal Alchemist

It was decided that for now, Ed and his family would be staying with Adrian in his apartment. It wasn't the best situation for everyone, considering Adrian's place wasn't that large, but it was the only solution we had. At the very least, they had a roof over their heads and a place to eat. Part of me was relived that they were there for Adrian, too. He had just lost his father, and even though he was doing his best to act fine and cheerful, I knew he was hurting inside.

I knew next to nothing about their plans to go after the Alchemists, and to be honest, I wasn't expecting to be included in their ideas either. Weeks had gone by since we returned, and they had a tendency to stick to themselves, hiding in Adrian's apartment. Lee lived with his father now, still being studied as a former strigoi, and Sonya was preparing to leave for her wedding. Things had been going rather smoothly, with no problems, at least that was what I thought.

I arrived at Adrian's house as usual, to drop off Eddie and Jill for their spirit study. Zoe was right behind me, staying close to my side and as far away from the vampires as possible. Stepping inside, I saw Dimitri pacing the room, looking furious and worried. "Tell him to knock it off, he's getting on my nerves with all that movement! How can I think with all the noise he's making with his feet?" Ed asked, glaring over at Dimitri.

"Calm down, Short Stack, we've got an actual problem to deal with here." Adrian stated, ignoring the glare he had earned from Ed. Adrian had never let up on his constant nicknames for the guy, all surrounding his height. Eventually, Ed realized his violence was getting him nowhere in stopping the torment, but that didn't mean he didn't get irritated every time Adrian used one of his 'clever' nicknames for the alchemist.

Ed frowned, shaking his head at Adrian. "Nah, I'm sure she's fine. The Warriors might seem tough and all, but they're a bit showy these days. Last I heard, they have massive tournaments to decide who is worthy of being a part of them. They're almost as stupid as the Alchemists," he insisted, earning himself a glare from Zoe.

"Wait, back up a second. What is wrong?" I asked, while Zoe seemed to have other concerns at the moment.

"Warriors? Who are they?" she asked. I realized that no one here recognized that name, not even the vampires in the room. Of course they weren't well known, they were just as hidden as the Alchemists were. You had to be a part of them in order to know what they were, and this group had never even encountered one of them. I only knew about them because of Ed, and Adrian knew too because I had given him a brief explanation of the story I had been given.

Al shrugged, sitting next to his brother on the floor with books sprawled out in front of them. They had been rather invested in this research, whatever it was, but now it seemed like they weren't going to be able to continue. "They're sort of like the Alchemists, but they think it is better to kill the vampires rather than hide them. Don't worry too much about it, they're focused on strigoi first," Al explained, watching as Dimitri and Eddie both tensed at his words. His final comment didn't seem to ease that tension, though, and they shared a look. I knew that this was Guardian business now, that they were planning out a way to keep us safe from humans too.

Winry wasn't in the room, and part of me wondered what she was up to, but I decided it wasn't worth the question. After all, we clearly had other things to deal with. I opened my mouth, about to offer my help in finding Sonya, when I remembered Zoe was by my side. Locating Sonya would involve magic, and with how clingy Zoe was, I didn't know if I would be capable of using it. "I tried reaching her in a dream, but she's either too drugged to be pulled into one, or she's simply not sleeping," Adrian stated, grimacing slightly. He was worried about his friend as well, and with good reason.

"Adrian, we will find her," I told him, watching as Ed glanced up at me, looking interested.

"Wait, you know a locator spell? Come on, why didn't you say something earlier? You could have saved us all of this time we spent trying to translate this crappy language of yours." Ed stated, throwing one of the books at me. I blinked a few times, wondering how he had figured out what I meant, until I saw exactly what he had been reading. These were the spell books Ms. Terwilliger gave me to study for my class, though they were supposed to be in my room.

"Don't ask how they got them, Sage, even I haven't figured it out," Adrian whispered, while I shook my head in exasperation. Ed was being an idiot, not realizing that Zoe could _not_ find out about human magic, in any form. His words already made her entire body stiffen, her eyes wide with fear over the idea of breaking the laws of nature that she saw as the highest power in the world.

"Spell? No…we don't really need magic to fix this….do we?" Zoe asked, probably thinking it was moroi magic and ignoring the idea that I was the one aware of how to do it. She was too fixated on the magic part for the moment, but it only took her a few seconds to realize exactly what he had said. "Wait, _Sydney_ knows the spell? That's impossible, humans can't use magic."

"Correct, which is why I am rather curious to know why you are researching any of this. They were books I was assigned to read for my independent study, as a tool to learn about history, not actual spells," I told Ed, giving him a harsh look that he seemed to completely ignore. Either he wasn't good at reading signals, or he simply didn't care.

Al seemed too absorbed in the book he was reading to pay attention, using a dictionary on the floor to translate it onto a separate paper in english. Those translations were going to be terrible, but there was no way I was going to try and stop him at the moment. "Stop the bullshit, Sydney, we've got someone's life on the line. I don't care about how you want to protect your precious image, not when it puts someone else in danger," Ed insisted, glaring up at me.

With a sigh, I sat down and began opening one of the books, flipping to the page he was looking for. "There, that one is _supposedly_ able to locate someone. Be my guest and try it, don't complain to me when it fails," I told him, watching him snort and shake his head.

"Guys, this is just crazy! Humans can't use magic, I thought you understood at least that much already," Zoe insisted, while the others were staying out of the argument. Jill looked uncomfortable with it, seeming to be trying to hide from sight, while Eddie was frowning thoughtfully at our debate.

Ed grinned, standing up and stretching out his arms as he did so. "Alright, I guess I could use a break from reading. Come on, I'll show you exactly what I'm talking about," he insisted, making me groan.

"Ed, enough. Do you really want the Alchemists finding out about this?" I asked him, giving up on my pretense of ignorance. Zoe blinked over at me in surprise, looking confused.

"Sydney, you know it's not real, right? I mean, the Alchemists have told us that magic is wrong and unnatural, and we are…" she began, trailing off as she glanced at her companions right now. Even if she was a bit more open about her distaste for vampires than most Alchemists, she did have her limits.

I shook my head at her, a grimace forming on my face. "They also claim that vampire hunters aren't real, yet take a look at who kidnapped Sonya. The Alchemists live in a web of lies, even their own members don't know what is truth and what is a lie when their superiors give them a story," I told her, watching her eyes narrow at me.

"Wait…you actually believe them entirely! You think the Alchemists need to be torn apart, and that vampires are actually good people," Zoe said, finally realizing what was going on. I nodded slowly, noticing how Dimitri seemed to become interested at this point.

"Reform the Alchemists? Just what did you have in mind?" he asked, looking concerned. I glanced over at Ed and Al, the two that were actually heading that project. I had stayed out of it, not knowing which side to take. I knew which side I believed was right, but I couldn't bring myself to betray Zoe, not when there was a chance of convincing her of our side still.

"Not the problem right now. Besides, they've had sticks up their asses for so long that they probably won't even believe a word we say," Ed commented, shaking his head as he pulled something out from his pocket. I recognized it, a spell that took quite some time to prepare, but could be cast in an instant. With an incantation added to the herbs mixed within, it could cause blindness to anyone standing within fifteen feet of the caster.

I glared at him, not happy with this plan to show Zoe magic. "Try something less extreme, Ed. Do you really want to find out what happens when a Guardian gets hit with something like that?" I asked, watching him actually look even more tempted by the idea.

Realizing that he wasn't going to back down, I decided to stop him before he could get anywhere. With a small incantation, and a rather decent drop in my own energy, I used a spell to target only Ed, blinding him and only him, instead of everyone in the area. "It is't all that pleasant, is it? I suggest having some consideration for others before acting, Ed," I told him, watching as he began stumbling around, unable to see where he was going.

Now I just had to do something a bit more visible to show them magic. Ed's condition wasn't exactly obvious, even though his swearing and yelling made his anger quite clear. He was even reaching out, swinging like he thought he would actually hit me when no one was anywhere near him. It only sent him sprawling onto the ground, amusing the others slightly even if they had no idea what had happened.

Just as I got an idea of what spell to use, someone else walked inside. "Ed, I've got your books for you. Man, this is easier than I thought it would be," a voice called out, one that sounded far too familiar. Glancing in the doorway, I saw another me standing in the entrance, though the necklace around her neck told me that wasn't the case. Zoe screamed, jumping away from her and trying to find someplace to hide. She originally tried going to me for help, but after seeing the second me, she looked unsure of who to trust.

"That's how you've been getting them? Where did you even learn how to make that charm in the first place?" I demanded, glaring over at Ed. As long as someone looked like me, and based on who was absent I'd say it was Winry, it would be quite simple to get into my dorm room. The teachers would probably let her inside, if she claimed she couldn't find her key.

"Well, we weren't going to break in at first, but that was before we met Jackie." Al stated, beginning his tale. I frowned at the name, not really knowing who it was. "She said she was teaching you magic, and when we showed an interest, she was eager to introduce us to it. She even gave us this translation book to help, though I still can't make sense of much of this."

"Hey, I made sense of the two we actually managed to make! How do you think Winry was able to master that disguise?" Ed countered, finally managing to get back up as his sight returned. He was sitting up now, frowning as he stared over at us. He looked a bit irritated still, but he was calming down.

"H-hold on, all of you just shut up! Why are there two of you? Where is my sister?" Zoe demanded, her voice and body shaking. I stared at her, unsure of how to calm her down.

"Man, this is exactly why I say the Alchemists are idiots these days. Glad I'm not one of them anymore, I got out just in time." Ed commented, this time making Zoe turn towards him in surprise.

I knew what she was looking for, any hint of a golden tattoo on his cheek that never existed for him. "Wait….that can't be, you don't have…" she mumbled, but I was focused on ending the confusion of who was the real Sydney. Walking over to Winry, I grabbed her necklace and pulled it off, ending the spell quite effectively. She didn't seem to mind, looking rather embarrassed at having been caught in the act.

"Sorry, Sydney, Ed made me do it. He said it could help, that if he knew magic, he might be able to find a way to get inside of the Alchemists' organization to influence them," she explained, handing me the book with a frown on her face. I didn't even try reaching out for it, not too concerned about the books. After all, they weren't mine, and my instructor seemed to have loads of them stored away.

Zoe was on the verge of hyperventilation now, her eyes wide as she tried to comprehend what was going on in front of her. "Hey, calm down kid. I told you, this isn't that big of a deal. As for my relationship with the Alchemists….let's just say it's complicated," Ed told her, trying to calm her down.

I knew it wouldn't work, though, my mind coming up with a better way to calm her. "Zoe, this isn't as unnatural as you might think. Tell me about the law of conservation of matter, and the law of conservation of energy." I told her, watching her take a deep breath and nod.

"Matter and Energy, neither of them can be created or destroyed, they only change forms." she insisted, as I nodded in agreement. "That's why magic is so unnatural, it breaks the laws of nature like that—" she began, but I raised a hand to cut her off.

"Not quite, you just have to view it a bit differently. Yes, Winry did make herself appear like me, but what you could not see was the energy that was put into that illusion. It was created by energy, still conserving everything just with a price that could not be seen." I insisted, though she still did not seem convinced.

I sighed, shaking my head as I thought of another way. Perhaps a more accurate demonstration of this principle would be alchemy, even though it technically was not magic. It looked close enough to it that she should believe it. "If that isn't enough, how about this." I told her, clapping my hands together and keeping it simple. I pulled the gold from my tattoo again, watching Zoe gasp in surprise at the color change, as well as the formation of a small golden orb in my hand.

"The gold never vanishes completely, simply taking on another form. I can do the same thing in reverse, too." I told her, doing just that. I had been prepared for the sting of the transmutation both times, and it stopped me from wincing at it, though I knew my cheek had to be red from my actions. "Even with magic, you cannot gain something from nothing. A price of equal value must always be paid." I told her, watching as Zoe nodded, looking somewhat more relieved now.

"So…magic really is natural. I can't believe I never noticed before…" she whispered, looking interested now. I had no intention of training her in alchemy, but her interest was better than her hatred. "The Alchemists really are wrong, either that or they've been lying to all of us. I….I'm sorry for not believing you, Sydney." Zoe stated, looking upset with herself.

Dimitri and Eddie were shocked too, though, watching silently as I calmed my sister down. "What on earth did you learn when you lost your memory? The Sydney I knew would never have been able to find a way to rationalize magic," Eddie asked, making me stiffen slightly. Ed reacted as well, glancing over at Eddie sharply with a look of discomfort. He understood my reasons for hiding this, because he had gone through it himself.

"Don't bother trying, she isn't going to tell us anything. I've been trying since day one to figure out how she lost her memory. Don't make up any more stories about how you don't know, Sydney, because I've seen you wake up screaming in the middle of the night. You know what happened, you just won't tell anyone," Zoe insisted, sounding somewhat bitter over the secrets I kept from her.

Adrian patted her arm, making her flinch slightly. "It isn't anything personal, Sage Junior, it's just something that isn't all that pleasant to talk about," he told her, making the other's stare at him in shock.

"Wait, she told you what happened?" Eddie demanded, clearly trying to figure out when I had the time to do this. I had been stuck with Zoe over the last month, unable to break free and talk to Adrian or the others alone. It made things a bit more tense between us, and it left me wanting to see Adrian that much more. I missed him, and I wanted to actually be able to do something with our relationship, instead of having to hide it all the time. Adrian didn't even seem to know that I wanted to move forward, keeping his distance for the most part since Ed had been restored.

Adrian glanced over at me, looking apologetic for his words. "Eh, not quite. I found her after she lost her memory, and I saw…well, let's just say I understand why she can't sleep at night." he stated, looking a bit disturbed by what he remembered. He had it easier, only knowing of the thing that I had created. Glancing over at him, I decided that perhaps he didn't realize exactly what had happened when I used the circle.

"Remember what happened to me in San Diego?" I asked Adrian, watching his body stiffen, looking tense as he nodded. "Similar process, only much quicker and more severe." I told him, watching Adrian stare at me, with concern in his eyes.

"Wait, I thought you said you were fine after San Diego? Weren't you just attacked by some crazy spirit user or something?" Zoe asked, looking confused. The others were just as lost, all except Ed, Al, and Winry.

"As much as I'd love to hear this story, I think we should be focusing on Sonya. Sydney, if you really can find her, please do so. We have no idea where she is, or what is going on with her." Eddie pleaded, looking desperate to help their friend. Zoe looked a bit hesitant as well, before resting her hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be okay, I won't tell them. That's what you're afraid of, isn't it? You don't want the Alchemists to know about this," Zoe stated, sounding like she was beginning to understand. Ed grinned over at her, patting her head as he stepped closer to her.

"Finally, the girl is beginning to see the light! I thought you'd never come around. Once you've begun to like vampires, maybe I'll tell you a bit more about what I know of the Alchemists," he added, giving her a smirk as he played on her curiosity. Zoe glanced over at the others, looking uncomfortable with it at first, before nodding, giving me a small smile as she did so.

"Stop teasing her, Ed. She's already stressed out enough," Winry insisted, while Ed shrugged, not looking too concerned.

"Okay, you want me to find Sonya?" I asked them, getting us focused once more. They all nodded, and I took a deep breath, already knowing what I'd need. I began listing things off, which Dimitri wrote down so he could go get them from the store. "Oh, and Adrian? This is going to sound rather strange…but I believe I'll be needing your hairbrush."

He raised an eyebrow at me, shaking his head. "What is it with girls and wanting to use my hairbrush? My devilishly handsome good looks don't come from a good comb, Sage," he insisted, making me roll my eyes at him as he got up to grab it for me.

"I thought she might have used it during her time here." I told him, grabbing it with a smile as I managed to find a strand of Sonya's hair, quite a bit off from the color and length of Adrian's.

He watched me pull it out, taking his brush back when I was done. "So, is this going to actually be magic, or more of that alchemy stuff that you insist is completely different?" he asked me, while I sighed, noticing that Zoe looked confused.

"Alchemy doesn't work, it isn't real. That is an art that humans used in ancient times, believing they could turn lead into gold and, possibly more unbelievable than that belief, they thought they could find the key to eternal life by using it," she insisted, clearly sounding confident in her answer.

Ed's expression darkened, just like mine did. We both knew that alchemy had accomplished that goal, just with a high price like everything else. "They didn't just try to gain immortality, some of them actually succeeded," Ed commented, glaring at the floor. Zoe choked slightly, staring at him with a stunned look on her face.

"Not now, Ed. Zoe, alchemy is complicated and focuses far more on the rule I was explaining earlier than even magic does," I told her, watching her nod, still a bit confused but accepting it as the truth.

"If that's true, what was the price for immortality? Seems like it's rather hard to find something of equal value to that." she argued, while I stared over at Ed, wishing he had just kept his mouth shut for once.

"A soul, as well as the continued sacrifice of the lives of others." I told her, watching her frown in confusion at first, until she figured out exactly what I was implying.

Ed glared at the ground, still looking angry. "I should have done something, at least tried to anyway," he stated, sounding upset with himself. Adrian glanced over at him, sighing as he shook his head in response.

"Nah, don't beat yourself up, Short Stack. You were trapped in that godforsaken rock back then, it's not like you could fight like that." Adrian insisted, still leaving Zoe confused. We had a little bit of time, considering we were waiting for Dimitri to return with the ingredients, but I still didn't want us to get too involved in this conversation.

"Adrian is right, Brother. There was nothing we could do, we were just as helpless as we were when we lost our bodies the first time." Al insisted, watching as Ed's hands clenched into fists.

"Because of us, people lost their very souls and countless others lost their lives. If we hadn't been there…if we had just died instead of becoming that fucking stone, none of them would even exist!" Ed insisted, making Winry and Al both flinch at his anger.

"Perhaps, but that cannot be said for sure. They would have continued their experiments regardless of your actions, and in the end, they would have found a way to create the strigoi," I told him, watching Ed stare at me, taking a deep breath and nodding in agreement. We might not like each other most of the time, and we got on each others' nerves quite well, but this was the one thing we agreed on. Lives were an important thing that had to be protected, and in the end, we both knew far more about the darkness in this world than we would like to admit.

"Sydney, you're going to help us, right? You understand why the Alchemists need to change, more than anyone else here." Ed asked, sounding eager for my help. Winry made an annoyed sound from behind him, making Ed glance at her. She seemed angry with Ed, and it took me a moment, but I figured out what was going on. She was jealous, thinking he was too interested in _me._ I stepped away from Ed immediately, uncomfortable with the idea of that. There was no way I'd be with someone like him, not when my heart already was with someone else.

Adrian smirked over at me, laughing at the situation that he was seeing unfold. "Man, why is it that I find love triangles everywhere I go? First Hathaway, now I get to see it with you, I'm like a magnet for romantic problems, aren't I?" he insisted, while I felt heat rush into my cheeks. I definitely did not need him pointing it out even more, and Winry's pink cheeks told me she wanted to try and be subtle as well.

Ed looked a bit surprised, standing up straight and looking innocent. "I-I wasn't doing anything like that! Honest, I'm not interested in her at all." Ed insisted, and Adrian smirked over at him.

"Rest assured, I am well aware of that fact. Magical aura reading abilities give me quite a bit of insight into what's going on inside your head, though I still find it strange. You and Al both have the same darkness as Sage in your auras." he commented, shrugging. "I guess that creepy place Sage mentioned really does have something to do with it, though I'm still doubtful of it being related to anyone that's shadow-kissed."

Jill grinned over at Adrian, seeming pleased by what she had seen through his eyes. It was the first thing she had done to react to us all night, having been fairly quiet and uncertain of herself around Ed, Al, and Winry. "I could have told you that there was nothing to worry about," she insisted, while Adrian snorted, his gaze flickering over to me briefly before smiling at his friend again.

"Nah, don't wanna put you on the spot like that, Jailbait," he insisted, managing to make Ed grin in amusement at her nickname.

"Finally, someone else knows my pain! Tell him to stop with the stupid names already." Ed insisted, while Jill blinked in surprise, glancing over at Adrian for a moment before shaking her head.

"Sorry, he's rather determined to keep them," she told him, while Ed stared at her, frowning in confusion. "Sorry, I'm shadow-kissed, still kind of getting used to its effects," she told them, this time managing to make Al sputter and Ed stare at her with wide eyes.

Winry just clutched her hand to her chest, looking heartbroken for the girl. "You…died? But you're so young, how did that even happen?" Ed demaned, before Al nudged his arm.

"Be polite, Brother, she probably doesn't want to talk about it." Al told him, while Jill shrugged, her eyes getting that haunted look I had seen every so often after her nightmares. While I didn't see her after them anymore, I still remembered the way she reacted to those realistic dreams.

"It's complicated, involving the moroi and their politics actually. However, I don't think you quite understand what she means when she says she's still getting used to it." I told him, watching Ed shrug, not looking too worried. "I told you there was a heavy price to pay to bring the dead back to life. I suppose it is similar to what you did, binding a soul to something in order to keep it in this world." I began, watching as Ed glanced at me with interest.

"Sage, that has got to be the worst explanation ever for this. Stop trying to make connections between alchemy and magic, it'll just confuse everyone." Adrian insisted, but Ed actually looked like he understood.

"Her soul….once her body was healed, it could still animate it, but it needed something to ground it to this place, and prevent it from leaving again." Ed stated, sounding like he understood. I nodded, glancing towards Adrian with a slight frown.

"That's probably the best way to look at it, with the mindset that we have from alchemy. Essentially, he bound her soul to his own, and that led to the creation of a bond of sorts between them. Jill can sense Adrian's thoughts and feelings, though she can't exactly control when it happens." I explained, watching as they stared at her with wide eyes.

Al seemed the most interested, having experienced something somewhat similar at one point. "So, magic can do even that, huh? Wish it had been around when Brother and I tried to…." he started, trailing off as he glanced at Ed. Ed touched his metal leg, looking a bit bitter but determined to move forward.

"No, you don't. We were made who we are today because of that day, Brother. Never forget what we learned back then, because it shaped our beliefs then and it continues to affect us even now. I don't think any of us that have seen the Truth will ever be able to go back to who we once were, but that isn't a bad thing. We're stronger as a result, and we can withstand anything the world has to throw at us." Ed insisted, glancing over at me with a nod of understanding. Al seemed to hear his words and agree as well, smiling and nodding at his brother. The three of us hardly knew each other, but Ed was right. We were forever bound by this one act that had transformed us all. In the end, I could already see how it would shape my life. I was no longer going to be a pawn of the Alchemists, not when I had seen exactly what they were. I would embrace my new powers, and follow my heart, doing what I felt was right regardless of what my previous ties had been. I was going to take on the Alchemists, and with Ed, Al, and Winry by my side, I felt confident that we could actually win.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	18. Rebels

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Bloodlines or Fullmetal Alchemist

The spell to locate Sonya took a bit more mental focus than some of the others I had learned, but it was still fairly simple. With how much I had been learning from Ms. Terwilliger, I was quickly becoming skilled with the art of magic, so a spell like this was nothing for me. Still, it did not help me to interpret what I saw, since I had no idea where the compound I had seen was. It was nearby, clearly in the desert somewhere, but other than the stylized sun symbol I had seen, there was little to base its location off of.

The others were upset with how little I had to offer, but they seemed to accept that I had nothing else to offer for help. Going back to classes after that was hard, since my mind was focused on Sonya and how much trouble she might be in. I knew there was a big chance that she could be killed simply because of what she was, but I could do nothing to stop it.

On top of that, I noticed that one of my few friends had been strangely absent over the last few weeks. I had been distracted by Zoe earlier, but as I sat down in my history class, I noticed that Trey was gone, and realized that he hadn't been in for quite some time now. Thinking of him and what I knew, it seemed rather unlikely that he was involved in Sonya's disappearance, but the timing was just too strange for me to ignore. With no other leads to follow up on, I had to ask about Trey somehow, I just needed to figure out when.

I had been on my way to the other building to try and ask Trey's friends if he had been seen when I noticed someone strange on campus. He was lounging out in the parking lot, grinning over at a group of girls that seemed to be gushing over him. By his side was a girl, looking tough and willing to fight if necessary right now. Both of them had blond hair, and it was obvious that they were friends. My issue was that neither of them were students here, making them suspicious.

I waited until the crowd cleared away, slowly realizing that the man wasn't interested in them. "Looks like you've got another guest, Dave." the girl said, while the man grinned at me. He had blue eyes, and he seemed to think that one smile would make me feel weak and cave in to his demands.

"Indeed we do. What can I help you with, Gorgeous?" he asked, while I crossed my arms over my chest, staring at him closely. I had to be missing something, some clue as to who these people were. They seemed to be acting relaxed, but that girl was far too tense to be here just for socializing. She had the body language of a body guard, ready to move at a moment's notice, reminding me somewhat of Eddie.

I narrowed my eyes at him, still trying to put together what I was missing. "You're the ones sitting on my school's campus. Seems to me like you're the ones looking for something." I countered, watching as the man laughed, amused with my deductions.

"Clever and pretty, I like that." he commented with a smirk, making me wonder why I was even bothering with him. He was far too flirtatious, thinking he was the greatest guy on the planet based on his attitude. Yes, Adrian did so at times as well, but he was more light-hearted about it than this Dave guy was. At least Adrian was aware that he had faults. This guy acted like he had none.

The girl frowned at his comment, not looking pleased with his interest. I noticed the way her eyes flickered to my cheek ever so quickly, but it was enough for me to realize what it was I was missing. They knew about the Alchemists, and they were human. With the tension in her body, and the way she seemed to carry herself….they had to be part of the Warriors. "You're one of them" I stated, watching both of them look at me in surprise and confusion.

"I'm sorry? I'm afraid I don't quite know what you mean by that one." Dave tried, but I was already moving, grabbing Sabrina and moving to pin her against the ground. She moved quickly, pulling free of my grip and slamming the heel of her boot into my side, making me groan as I fell back onto the ground.

I debated using alchemy to fight at this point, knowing it would give me the upper hand but also not wanting to reveal it to my enemy quite yet. Instead, I quickly rolled away from the girl, giving myself some time to get to my feet before she reached me once more. When she swung at me with her fist, I dodged and grabbed her by her shoulders, using her own momentum to send her flying to the ground behind me.

She glared at me, looking angry that I was actually managing to do so well. This time, she changed her tactics, my fear growing when she pulled a gun out that had been hidden underneath her jacket. "Not so tough are you now, huh?" she taunted, smirking as she got up, keeping the gun aimed at me.

"Careful with that, Sabrina. We don't want the Alchemists down here investigating the death of one of their own." Dave stated, making me roll my eyes.

"All I want are answers, I have no intention of turning you over to my superiors as long as you give me what I want." I told them, watching Dave seem to think about it for a moment. He seemed to be the leader of their little pair, though the girl seemed like a far better fighter from what I had just witnessed.

"I suppose my reply depends on what you want to know," he said after a few moments, making me nod.

"Sonya Karp, a moroi who was in the area, went missing not too long ago. We believe that your organization is holding her hostage," I told them, watching as Dave actually began laughing in amusement. Sabrina grimaced, looking rather disgusted at what I had implied, making me wonder where I had gone wrong in my assumptions.

"Wait, you think we're both one of those nuts? Sorry, we don't roll that way, we actually like vampires," Dave told me, while Sabrina nodded in agreement.

"Well, do you know where my friend is anyway?" I asked, watching as they glanced at each other, frowning slightly.

"Tell you what, darling, you help me and I'll help you. You want to find your friend, while I want to find a renegade Alchemist," he told me, making me stare at him, a sinking feeling in my gut. "I heard a little rumor running around that Keith Darnell is hiding out somewhere around here. I'd be rather interested in recruiting him for my cause, considering that I honestly never expected someone from that family to see the truth about vampires."

"I can't offer that, not when it risks someone else's life," I told him, but I did have something else in mind. "However, if you need a renegade Alchemist, I'd be happy to point you in the direction of someone who isn't all that happy with the way their group functions as of right now," I added, watching Dave seem to consider my offer.

After sharing a look with Sabrina, he sighed and nodded. "Alright, I guess I can't blame you for protecting your friend. I'll take you up on your offer. Your friend is being held in a compound not far from here. Sabrina, go get her a map and directions to the place," Dave stated, watching as the girl reluctantly left us alone. "While she does that, it is your turn, darling. Tell me all about your renegade Alchemist friend, and while you're at it, tell me why you haven't turned them in. Something like that can get you a promotion, or at least some good rep with them," he told me, while I shook my head, giving him a cold glare.

"That would be me, actually," I told him, watching his grin widen.

"How did I know it? Well, if you're interested in joining me, you've got a ways to go. You're gonna need to do something to prove that you're not with them anymore, before we can trust you," he insisted, while I laughed at his comment, shaking my head.

"Is that so? Well, your group sounds intriguing, but I highly doubt I'll be signing up anytime soon," I told him, but he grabbed my wrist, stopping me from turning and leaving him here.

"Wait, you don't know the truth yet!" he stated, making me freeze. Anytime someone mentioned the truth, even if I knew they meant it differently, it made me think of the Gate and the creature that guarded it. "So long as you have that tattoo, you will always be their slave. They put compulsion magic in it, not just to keep you quiet, but also to make you loyal." he insisted, making me reach up to touch my cheek.

"Well, I suppose it is a good thing the compulsion is long gone from my tattoo," I told him, shrugging as I moved to walk away again, breathing a bit easier now that I was certain he hadn't done anything similar to what I had done.

"We are working to make things better for everyone, both vampires and humans," he insisted, keeping his voice low as he tried to talk me into joining his little cult. "Look, I used to be one of the Alchemists, too, but I left them behind years ago. My real name is Marcus Finch, and I'm probably the number one enemy they've got right now," he continued, while I felt like I disagreed. Ed was a far greater threat than this idiot, and they didn't even know the kid existed. Surprise was a powerful tool in a war, and that was on our side for now.

Staring at Marcus, I could already tell that he was too idealistic to truly accomplish anything. "That may be what you want, but it isn't what you will accomplish in the end. I am with people who are actually capable of beginning the change you want to see, and I'm not going to stop it now," I told him, but he still seemed desperate to win me over.

"Come on, at least get your tattoo broken. Whatever you think you did to get rid of the magic, trust me, it didn't work. They turn silver when the magic fades away," he insisted, while I sighed, glancing around to make sure no one else was around.

"I suppose I don't have a choice but to show you. There is no magic in my tattoo. It is gold simply because I made it that way." I told him, knowing that I had manipulated the metal to keep its color and sheen within my skin. With a slight frown, I transmuted the tattoo yet again, watching as he stared at me with wide eyes. Just a few seconds later, my tattoo was silver and I had an orb of gold in my hand. "The magic was gone long ago, the first time I did this. Without gold to bind it to myself, the magic faded from my system naturally."

"How….that's impossible," he said, sounding awestruck at my abilities.

"Like I said, I actually plan on doing something to create this change. Now, I'll be taking that map and leaving," I told him, but he shook his head, his gaze turning focused for once. I was done with this already, returning the gold to my tattoo as I waited patiently for him to deliver on his side of the bargain.

"No, you're not. We're going to show you just how strong we can be. Maybe with someone with your skills, we can actually do something to penetrate the Alchemists, get inside their ranks somehow," he stated, sounding interested in the possibility. I debated, wondering if I should let him come or not. In the end, more help was better, so I nodded in agreement to his offer for assistance.

Sabrina returned at that moment, glaring at me as she handed me the map. "There you go. Now leave and don't bother us again," she insisted, her gun safely hidden away once more. Marcus wrapped an arm around her shoulders casually, shaking his head as he grinned over at me.

"Sorry, looks like we're going on a rescue mission. Sydney over here has got some pretty sweet skills, and I'd love to see her in action," Marcus stated, making Sabrina look rather upset. "Who knows, maybe she could join you and spy on the Warriors for us?" he added, making me scoff at the implication. I was not having anything to do with them either, not even if it was just to get information out of them.

"My focus is the Alchemists. So long as the Warriors are focused on Strigoi, I honestly don't care what they end up doing," I told them, watching him shrug, clearly still thinking I'd be useful to him in the end. "Look, if we're going there now, I've got to make a phone call. I have some friends that would like to tag along on this." Ed and Al had been fairly vocal about saving her life, and from what I could tell, they wanted to be directly involved. They might not have alchemy anymore, but apparently it did not prevent them from utilizing magic.

Marcus nodded, standing around and waiting for me to begin my call. I dialed Adrian, since the other two didn't have a phone of their own yet. "Sage, wasn't expecting a call from you today. What's up?" he asked, while I smiled. Even just hearing his voice calmed me down, which was strange considering I was about to take on a group of humans that had worked to be able to kill strigoi.

"I've met some….people who are willing to help rescue Sonya. They know where she is, and I was just calling to tell Ed and Al. They seemed interested in helping out before, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to have some backup," I said knowing he would be thrilled to hear that his friend was being rescued at this point.

"Wait, you've found her? That's brilliant, Sage, I knew you could do it. While I wish you had called me so we could go through with escape plan twenty five, this works too," he teased, making me raise an eyebrow at his comment. I hadn't expected him to bring that joke back up, though it seemed rather fitting considering our current situation.

"What exactly is escape plan twenty five?" I asked, already imagining his grin as I did so.

"Join a traveling circus and see the world together, Sage, that's what it is," he replied, making me laugh out loud. Even when we were trying to be serious, he could still make me laugh. Seeing how Marcus was watching me though, I decided I should at least try to calm down and focus. "Anyway, I'll go get them over here and I'll meet you at the school. You're leaving from Amberwood, right?" he asked, clarifying where I was.

I paused for a moment, understanding that he was planning on coming with. From what I had heard, Adrian ended up inheriting most of his father's wealth after the funeral, and he had used some of it to purchase a car to help him get around Palm Springs. "Adrian, you're not a fighter. You really shouldn't be coming along. It's dangerous." I told him at last. Even if I did want to see him, I wasn't going to watch him carelessly put his own life at risk.

Understandably, he was a bit upset by this. "Neither are you, last I checked. I don't care if you've been training with Castile in your free time, you are not an expert in fighting," Adrian countered. In my defense, I actually had been training with the dhampir, when the sun was too high for Jill to be out and learning from him. In just a month, I felt like I had improved greatly in my ability to defend myself, but I needed to learn more to go up against the sheer numbers of the Alchemists. "Damn it, Sage, you aren't making me sit this one out. Remember what happened last time you got in a fight?"

That wasn't exactly a good example, considering I had simply used alchemy and focused on Ed and his family instead of trying to win that battle. "I know what happened, and you know very well why that happened," I told him harshly, glancing at Marcus who was beginning to realize that there was an argument going on. He seemed a bit concerned, glancing at Sabrina for a moment before sighing, walking over to me.

"Come on, your friends don't have to come along. We've got plenty of strength with my group. We're a bit larger than you think," Marcus insisted, but I shook my head, focusing on Adrian instead.

"I'm not going to just sit around and let that happen again! Do you really think I could go through that a second time, Sydney? I thought you were dead!" he said, practically shouting in my ear. I flinched, remembering how distraught he had been when I returned from the Gate the second time. "I get that you're worried, and I appreciate that you care enough to do so, but please, don't make me sit this one out," he begged, his voice a bit softer and more pleading.

I closed my eyes, knowing he had gone through so much already over the last few weeks. He was coping with losing his father, and he had to deal wit three new roommates living with him. If he really wanted to come this badly, I was not going to stand in his way. "Alright, I won't stop you, Adrian. Just please, be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt either," I told him, wishing he was actually standing here with me now.

"Thanks, Sage. Am I meeting you at the school, or not?" he asked, while I shrugged, knowing we could wait a few minutes while Marcus gathered his people.

"Sure, that'll work. Don't forget to bring Ed and Al, they'll be disappointed if they miss out on this chance." I said, hearing him agree to do so.

"Oh, and Sydney?" he said just before he hung up. "Just wanted you to know that I'm still here for you, if you're interested. I know we haven't exactly been able to talk much lately about us, but I figured I'd put it out there," he added, making me smile.

"I know, I wish we did have more time. Unfortunately, now is still not a good time to talk about it. You have no idea what they can get their hands on, Adrian, we've got to be careful." I told him, hearing him sigh on the other end of the line. He would understand who I was avoiding, that the Alchemists had ways of tracing calls and retrieving data if they truly wanted to. "Still…if we ever do get the chance, I did deal with one of those problems in my life. I might be handle taking something else on too," I told him, hoping that he would be able to understand the hint.

"Sydney….thank you," he said at last, aware that he couldn't really say much else over the phone. "I'll see you soon," he added, hanging up and leaving me to deal with Marcus and Sabrina for a few minutes while they were on their way here.

"You're taking a random civilian into a fight with us? That's rather cruel of you, Gorgeous," Marcus commented, having understood that much from my side of the conversation.

I glared at him, immediately moving to defend Adrian. "He isn't that bad, and when he wants to, he can hold his own in a fight. He's a moroi spirit user," I told Marcus, watching his eyes widen.

"Wait, you know one of them? We've heard rumors about what they can do….looks like you're even more connected then we are with their kind," Marcus commented, looking pleased. "Still, I don't think a healer will be all that useful in a fight, especially when there isn't enough time for him to heal anyone that gets injured." he added, while I frowned, remembering Adrian and how he fought against Robert. When he was pushed to it, Adrian could use his magic to fight, but he had to truly be angered to do so. Even then, it came with a price, bringing darkness into his mind and clouding his judgment. Either way, Adrian would get hurt, so I just hoped he would be smart enough to stay out of the way.

"He's just worried about me. There really wasn't a way to convince him to stay behind," I told Marcus, well aware that Adrian's personality would likely make him follow along regardless of if I agreed or not. He didn't care for rules and he followed his heart, something that I admired about him. "Anyway, the two others coming are good in a fight. They've been through far more battles than anyone I've met," I said to Marcus, not really wanting to reveal much more than that about Ed and Al.

He nodded, glancing at Sabrina who shrugged. "Well, I've never heard of them. Are they dhampirs? Sounds like they'd be kind of useful for a rescue mission like this," he asked, while I shook my head. I should have thought far enough ahead to tell Adrian to pick up Dimitri as well, but just Ed and Al would have to suffice. Perhaps Eddie would be willing to join us, but I didn't want to risk putting Jill in danger by taking away her only Guardian on campus.

"So, you called a moroi…to bring more humans to help us out? Sorry, that just doesn't make much sense to me." he told me, but I wasn't planning on revealing any secrets to this guy. He had yet to earn my trust, and in the end, it was up to Ed and Al to decide how much he learned about them.

I nodded at him, glancing around to make sure we were still alone. The grounds out here were pretty deserted, with most of the students in their dorms at this point. It was getting late, close to curfew for Amberwood, but I knew that I would be able to get an exception made quite easily for me to leave. Ms. Terwilliger was known around campus for sending me out on strange errands at random times of the night, so it wouldn't be entirely unexpected for me to vanish and return on some trip for her. She had told me I was welcome to ask her for favors of that nature, if my job ever called me out after curfew.

I sent her a quick message on my phone about it, ignoring the way Marcus still seemed to wait for an explanation about my friends. "Just so you know, we aren't too fond of secrets around here. If you want to be trusted, you've gotta start giving us some trust first," Sabrina said after a few moments, clearly disliking me still. I didn't blame her, considering her first impression of me had been a bit of a fight.

"Then don't trust me. I never asked you to do so, because it would be unfair of me to ask for trust from you when I don't trust you in return." I told her, watching her blink in surprise. Marcus seemed to be a bit concerned as well, but I didn't care. "I place a strong value in equality, in all matters, that is all. If I can't bring myself to trust you, I do not expect you to trust me in return," I told her, explaining my comment a bit further. It still followed the principles I had known for the entire time I could remember. Everything was paid for equivalently, whether that was physically with alchemy, or emotionally with trust or friendship.

"I'm beginning to see why you aren't too fond of your superiors. You've got a bit of guts, and that's something they don't exactly appreciate where you are now," Marcus commented, while I decided it was best to not reply. Maybe I did have a bold streak right now, but that did not mean I wanted to fight. I preferred a battle of wits, using my words and knowledge to win as opposed to my strength. Even so, I was willing to defend myself and my beliefs with my abilities, which was why I was planning on fighting the Alchemists in the end.

"That is not the reason I am unhappy with them. I have my own reasons for rebelling against them," I told Marcus, knowing he would be confused but at this point I didn't care. I could see Adrian's car pulling in anyway, my ride out of here and to the compound where Sonya was held. Even without a plan in mind, I knew we would find a way to save her. Our group right here was stronger than anyone could imagine, and if I had learned anything over the last few months, it was that everyone always underestimated humans.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	19. Inflitration

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Bloodlines or Fullmetal Alchemist

There was little done in terms of planning for the attack, something that seemed to greatly upset Marcus. "We can't just barge in like this, you have no idea what they are capable of. They are all trained for battle, and their compound is built like a fortress. You need to at least try for subtlety," he argued, while I glanced over at Ed and Al who seemed to already have an idea in mind.

"Shut up and put this on." Ed said, handing Marcus an amulet. I smiled at it, knowing that he was never going to understand how it worked. "Don't give me any crap about how it's too girly for you either. I'll be wearing one just like it," he added, seeing Marcus' mouth open to comment back.

Adrian took his own without complaint, already understanding that these necklaces were the plan. They would keep us hidden, so long as no one was actively expecting to see us. The disguise was simple, and with how much preparation these charms took to make, they required very little energy. Ed had brought them with him, surprising me that he had managed to figure out how to translate that spell properly. He was smarter than he seemed, either that or he met someone who actually knew latin.

Once we all had active amulets on, we were ready to infiltrate their compound. "Be careful and be quiet. So long as you don't run into anyone, we should be fine," I told them before leaving the car, watching as Marcus and Sabrina frowned in confusion.

"Sydney, why do they need to come with us? They clearly don't understand the plan," Al stated, making me sigh as I glanced back over at them.

"If it comes to a fight, we'll need all the help we can get," I told them, watching as Ed frowned, glancing over at me.

"Hey, if that happens, make me a spear. The bedrock in the ground is a good tool for making weapons, and with no floor in this place, it should be easy to transmute one," he requested, while I nodded in agreement. He knew how to fight, he just no longer had the skills he was used to using. If I could arm him, he should be able to manage the rest fairly easily.

Marcus seemed just as lost as before, shaking his head at the two of us as we began stepping closer to the compound. "I don't think I'll ever understand what you two are talking about," he said after a few moments, while Adrian nodded in agreement.

"I'm with you there. Sage is a genius when it comes to this stuff. Hell, she's just a genius about everything," he commented, glancing over at me with a slight smile on his face. "Makes the rest of us seem rather dull in comparison, but at least I've got her beat in one subject," he ended, making me glance at him with a frown.

"Oh? What do you think you are an expert in then? Alcohol, drugs?" I suggested, watching him crack a grin over at me.

"Careful, Sage, you wouldn't want to hurt my feelings now, would you? After all, I am a bit crazy," he stated, making me roll my eyes. "Even you have to admit you know nothing about people, Sage. I am an expert at reading others, unlike you," he argued, a valid point in my mind. Without any knowledge to reference, I stumbled through social situations with varying degrees of success. I couldn't tell when someone liked me, or when I was hated, but I had gotten used to trying to keep my distance from people I didn't know.

Marcus had been a bit of an exception, but that was caused by my suspicions that had already been present before coming outside. I had wanted answers, and a stranger appeared, one that seemed suspicious in my mind. "Fair point, but I've got you beat in everything else," I insisted, while he shook his head.

"No way, Sage, I've got another specialty that you've never even seen. I can play a mean game of Monopoly In fact, I'm the reigning champion back at Court," he stated, this time managing to make me smile. I could already imagine playing the game with him, and seeing his face as he realized he could not beat my strategy in the game. There was no way he was more skilled than me, even if it was something as trivial as Monopoly. "Cut it out, you guys, before you get us caught. We're almost there," Ed stated, glaring back at me. Adrian shrugged, not looking too concerned while I nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, but do you really expect us to just walk through the front door? They'll sound an alarm right away and we'll be surrounded! I knew we couldn't trust you, this is the worst plan I've ever seen!" Sabrina stated, sounding upset as she saw the path we were taking.

I glanced over at her, not too concerned at the moment. "If you don't like it, you are welcome to leave." I told her, watching her jaw set as she continued on in silence. She didn't like being seen as weak, it seemed, and Marcus simply looked far too curious to stand back and let us do this on our own.

The guards in the front door didn't even bat an eye at us as we walked by. Adrian seemed amused at this, using it as an opportunity to walk directly up to one of them and begin waving madly in his face. I rolled my eyes, repressing the urge to yell at him for his carelessness. If the guy had moved, Adrian would have been caught and this whole operation would be over with. I grabbed his arm, dragging him away and into the compound, while Marcus and Sabrina watched with wide eyes, slowly beginning to follow our lead.

Inside, the place was a bit unorganized. Sabrina realized we were already beginning to get lost, turning randomly down halls, so she stepped in front of us, gaining confidence now that she realized we were hidden from sight somehow. She led us to an opening, what appeared to be a large gate. Stepping through it, I nearly gasped at the sight of an arena, with people seated all around the place on higher platforms, watching two men in the center battle each other.

My shock continued as I recognized one of the fighters. Trey was here, battling some stranger like his life depended on it. I could see them exchanging blows, punches and kicks flying as they did their best to win against their opponent. At the last second, I thought I saw how Trey would win. The other man had left an opening with his last blow, having been far too focused on his attack to keep up his guard. Trey didn't move though, even when the weakness was so obvious. He stayed still, letting his opponent land one last blow on him, just before one of the observers claimed the fight had been won.

Cheers erupted around us, all of them eager to see the victor. Trey walked off, not looking too concerned, though I could see him staring at someone in the crowd with a slight frown. For someone who usually wore a smile in class, I thought it was strange that he was concerned right now. Adrian grabbed my arm, glancing down at me and pulling my attention back to the others. They seemed to realize I had stopped moving and were waiting. I nodded, knowing I had a mission to complete first. Now was not the time to figure out how Trey got involved with these people, not when Sonya needed to be saved.

This was where things got tricky, where we had been unable to think of an actual plan. Getting in was simple, when you had magic on your side. Getting out was much harder, since Sonya was a high-profile moroi among these people, one they would be guarding well. Any movement of her would catch their attention, and it wouldn't be long before we were discovered if we tried. Even hiding Sonya would not work, because none of us were skilled enough to use the advanced spells that allowed you to hide someone within plain sight. It made this much more challenging, and Ed seemed to think this too, based on his frown as he gazed around at the sheer number of people in this place.

He slowly began to grin, seeming to get an idea as they brought Sonya out into the arena. From what I could hear, this had been a contest to see who was worthy of killing her. The thought made me feel sick, but Ed was turning towards me. "Sydney, give me the gold from your tattoo," he insisted, making me blink in surprise. Everyone was too distracted to see, so I supposed it wouldn't do any harm.

As I pulled it out and handed it to him, Ed shook his head at me. "Not like that, idiot. I need a tattoo like yours. I think it's about time I showed them what an alchemist is really capable of," he told me with a smirk, making me groan.

"Ed, this is ridiculous. You aren't even thinking far enough ahed to get her out of this place. Besides, there are so many issues with that plan, for one, there are health issues involved. I don't know your blood type, nor do I know if you have any diseases that might—" I began, but he cut me off with a glare.

"Who cares about that crap? Just give me the damn tattoo so I can challenge him, before it's too late for Sonya!" Ed insisted, making me sigh and nod. I clapped my hands together again, beginning the process of imbedding the gold into his skin. I felt him flinch under my touch, clearly not expecting the sting of the gold. I did my best to match the shape of my own lily, but it didn't quite turn out right. From a distance, you would probably say they were the same, but upon close inspection, there were a few obvious flaws in his tattoo. The design had a different shape than mine did, and the color was a bit too bright without the other chemicals to dull it down.

Still, it would suffice for what Ed had in mind. He pulled off his amulet, tossing it aside as he stepped out into the center of the arena. "Oi, idiots, look over here!" he yelled out, making me want to slap him. Insulting them was not going to get him anywhere, not when his goal was to convince them to let him take Sonya. At least, that's what I thought his goal was.

"An Alchemist? What is one of our former brothers doing here, during one of our most sacred rights of passage?" one of the men stated, appearing to be one of the leaders based on his seat in the audience.

Ed grinned over at him, waving his hand to say hello. "Yep, that's right! I'm here to tell you that he doesn't have the right to kill that thing. He doesn't have what it takes to do so." Ed stated, making all of us stare at him in shock. How could Ed say something like that so carelessly? What on earth was he trying to do?

Still, there was no stopping him now, not when we didn't have any other plan in mind. "Your people have become so bogged down in books, it is a shame really. Perhaps if you had true strength like us, then you would be able to contend for the right to have the glory of killing her," the man stated, while Ed snorted, giving the man a smirk from where he stood. It probably wasn't all that visible from the leader's seat, but the victor of the last fight could see it.

"Well, I'm not like the rest of the Alchemists, no where near like them in fact. They think I'm taking things too far with how I act, that I'm reckless and insane. That's why I came here, to show you that you aren't the only ones capable of killing a vampire." Ed insisted, walking over to their victor. "So, this was a tournament, right? If I win against your victor, I get the right to claim her life, correct?" he asked, watching the crowd seem to grow interested in this stranger, claiming to have the strength necessary to beat one of their strongest young recruits in combat.

"What the hell is he doing? I thought the plan was to rescue your friend, not kill her yourselves." Marcus asked me quietly, while the leader seemed to debate letting Ed fight. The crowd clearly wanted to see it happen, but Ed was an outsider, not someone to be trusted so easily.

Al was the one who answered Marcus, since none of us really knew the answer. "I don't know, but you have to trust my brother. He would never kill anyone. He has to have some kind of a plan in mind right now." I nodded, believing in Al's opinion of Ed and hoping that he had thought this idea of his through.

After a few moments of deliberation, the man in charge seemed to have made his decision. "Very well, we will accept your challenge. Maybe one day you can join our ranks and help eliminate the scourge of vampires from this earth," he said after a few moments, sitting back as Ed faced his new opponent.

"You are a fool, you can't possibly hope to defeat me," the man stated, sounding far to arrogant to actually succeed.

Ed simply looked focused now, not even smiling at his words. "Seems to me like you're the one that's out-classed here. I have years of experience behind me, unlike you," he argued, watching as his opponent actually laughed at his words.

"Years? You look like a kid to me. Tell me, how could you possible be so strong if you're so small?" he asked, making me brace myself for Ed's outburst.

He surprised me, though, simply moving to start the fight instead of screaming like a child at the insult. "You can't have any hesitation in battle, that is what will get you killed," Ed stated, watching as his opponent stared at him in shock after being punched in the face by Ed. They had been going back and forth with their banter, so the other guy hadn't expected a hit to come.

"Hmm, seems like Chris might have found a worthy opponent here," a voice commented from nearby in the stands, finally telling me this other guy's name. Chris glared at Ed, looking like being hit had only made him more determined to win. He lashed out, moving quickly to try and grab Ed, but Ed was quicker. His height actually seemed to give him an advantage, allowing him to dodge away from Chris' strikes and move nimbly around him in the arena.

"You can't underestimate your opponent either. That is just stupidity," Ed added, grinning as he slammed his fist into Chris' stomach, sending the other boy flying back onto the ground. Chris grimaced, getting back up as he glared at Ed.

"I'm still the chosen one, chosen to have the honor of slaying this creature. You will not take that glory from me!" Chris insisted, rushing forward with a look of rage on his face. He went for a low blow, moving to kick Ed hard in between his legs. Ed simply smirked, lifting his left leg to block the blow. Still, with how much force Chris put into the attack, it was expected that Ed would be in pain regardless of where the kick landed. That was to anyone who didn't know what had happened to Ed.

Chris managed to land his strike, looking victorious for about two seconds. That was before it registered that what he had kicked was hard, very hard, and that the strength he had just used backfired against him. He groaned in pain, and from what I could see, his foot had become incredibly red already, probably swollen and possibly even broken from that hit. "Looks like I just did. Man, you were weaker than I thought you'd be, I never even got to finish my warm-up," Ed commented, stretching his arms with a sigh before turning towards the men standing around the arena. They seemed rather confused, as did Sabrina and Marcus, who did not know anything about Ed.

"He didn't even strike a blow, how did he manage to injure Chris?" Sabrina asked, sounding lost.

Others were mimicking her question from the crowd, trying to insist that this was a set-up, planned from the start between Ed and Chris to give the glory to the blond haired boy. "Hey, I won that fight fair and square! It's not my fault that your mightiest warrior is an idiot," Ed growled at the crowd, seeming upset that they were calling for a rematch, demanding that he surrender his rights to kill Sonya.

I honestly expected it to be over, but apparently, even without his foot, Chris was getting back up, clearly in pain but desperate to go on. "No…I will not bring shame to my family like this. I will not lose to a child!" he insisted, while Ed shook his head, looking disappointed in Chris.

"In case you haven't figured it out, I'm not a kid," Ed told him, stepping aside and dodging Chris as he charged forward weakly. It was too easy now for Ed to avoid Chris, he didn't even have to try. In fact, Ed had put his hands in his pockets as hie did so, not even watching as he walked away from Chris, able to keep quite some distance without even trying. "My name is Edward Elric, and in another life, I was known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. I am here to claim my right to this vampire's life, as was our agreement," he announced, glaring up at the stands above him.

"Yes, that was our agreement, however we do not allow people to win through dishonesty and lies. Prove to us that you truly are a worthy warrior, without the deception you two have used to trick and mock our sacred traditions," one of the leaders ordered, while Ed looked a bit annoyed, sighing as he pulled his red coat off. I had never seen him without it yet, and I continued to wonder where he got it from, but right now he had other things on his mind.

Just as he was about to set it down, Chris finally managed to reach him since Ed had stopped moving. He glanced over at Chris with a bored expression. "Dude, you've lost, just give it up already," Ed stated, but Chris did not listen. He moved in to punch Ed again, hitting his arm without much strength to put behind it.

"I told you before, never underestimate your opponent. That was your biggest problem in our fight today, along with your arrogance and rage. Emotions cloud your judgment and can lead to the biggest mistakes of your life, and if you let them control you entirely, they can even cost you your life," Ed stated, sounding rather dark but sure of his words. Part of me wondered if he was talking about himself, about the mistake he made of believing he could bring the dead back to life. It had changed his life completely, along with his brother's life.

"How would you know? Maybe you aren't some kid, but unlike you, I've been training to fight this battle since the day I was born," Chris argued, seeming to have accepted defeat as he collapsed to his knees on the ground by Ed's feet.

Ed stared at him, reaching down to pull up his pant's leg. "I've fought in plenty of battles, and I've got plenty of scars to show for it. I may be young, but I have far more experience in strategy and war than you could possibly imagine," Ed told him, quite audible now that he had managed to stun the crowd into silence with his prosthetic leg.

"Amazing, this boy has turned his greatest weakness into a strength! We should commend him on his ability to do so, and all strive to learn from his abilities," one of the leaders insisted, sounding rather impressed even though just a moment ago, he had been insisting that Ed was cheating.

"That's great and all, but tell me, are you gonna follow through on your end of the deal?" Ed asked, narrowing his eyes up at them. He nodded eagerly, gesturing to one of the Warriors that had been standing near an exit to the arena.

"There you are, my boy, the perfect weapon for slaying one of these creatures. We have built and designed it for our holy cause, and it serves the light just as we do," he insisted, while Ed scoffed in response, shaking his head at the man talking.

"God doesn't exist. We live in a world of science," he insisted, surprising me. The being we met in front of that Gate had claimed to be God….yet, it made sense that he would deny it as well. Believing that God was so cruel, that he would demand payment for even visiting his realm, it was hard to accept. Ed took the sword with a look of distaste, frowning as he stepped towards Sonya, who had now been brought to the center of the arena. "Her life belongs to me, that was our arrangement, correct?" Ed clarified, watching as the leaders nodded, seeming to be confused by his clarification.

That was short-lived however, as Ed brought the sword slashing down quickly. Most of them were expecting him to hit Sonya, to attempt to decapitate her, but I finally realized what he was up to. He slashed through the chains that bound her, releasing her from her bindings and catching her as she stumbled around weakly, clearly drugged and in a daze. Cries of outrage could be heard surrounding him, while some even rushed to attack. I moved quickly, stepping out into the arena and transmuting a spear for Ed, just as he had requested. Pulling it from the ground was interesting to watch, something I had never done before. The way the materials seemed to bind together so easily, it was as if it wanted to take this form.

I tossed the weapon over to him, watching him catch it and watch the others with a wary glance. "So, you're going back on your word, huh? Why am I not surprised, you guys are nothing but a bunch of hypocrites and liars. General Armstrong would be disappointed in what you've become," Ed insisted, glaring at all of them.

"Everyone, stand down! I shall listen to what he has to say, before we attack him. Few would even dare to invoke the name of our founder with such arrogance, I'm interested to see how he backs up his claim." one of the leaders stated, stepping down into the arena. The exits were all blocked, and in order to stay hidden, Marcus, Adrian, and I had to move closer into the arena, doing our best to avoid contact with others. "My name is Master Angeletti, and I am one of the current leaders of the Warriors of the Light. Tell me, just what do you know of Olivier Armstrong?" he stated, stepping closer to Ed with a passive look on his face.

Ed glared at him though, clearly not caring about his status among these people. "A hell of a lot more than you, that's for sure," he stated, watching as he sighed, rubbing his shoulder with irritation. "She was one of the toughest generals I knew, and her soldiers weren't half-bad either. They could take care of themselves without her, but it seems like you guys have grown soft and weak. You're nothing like the men I met that guarded Briggs, and that makes me rather disappointed. I honestly thought this would be a challenge today. Looks like I was wrong," Ed stated, staying near Sonya as he spoke.

There were murmurs among the crowd, people staring at Ed in confusion and fear. "How can you claim such things, as if you actually knew her? She is long dead, after all, having passed on centuries ago, in a time when records were not well kept I might add. It is only through our strength and valor that we remember her name today," Master Angeletti claimed, while Ed realized his mistake, his gaze turning away from the man and towards the ground.

I stepped forward, realizing that Ed would need some help here. Not even bothering to take off the amulet, I joined him in the center of the arena before speaking. "He knows her quite well, because among the Alchemists, we have learned far more about the world around us and how it works," I announced, hearing gasps as many people only just saw me here. It would look like I had appeared from thin air, my very intention with revealing myself this way. "He was one of our greatest minds in our technological revolution, in many ways inspired by our desire to understand how something as unnatural as magic could possibly exist in this world. Through our studies, we have gained insight on how to use technology and science to mimic the effect of magic almost entirely." I told them, hearing whispers among the crowd as I spoke.

"It is with this knowledge and power that we managed to achieve our greatest success with the women you see here. She was once strigoi, and we have discovered a way to return her to what she once was. Since we aren't entirely sure how the process worked, she has become a valuable research tool to our organization, which is the very reason we came here today. Our mission was to retrieve her and bring her back to our superiors." I told them, standing tall and confident as I spoke. I had to do my best to sell my story to them, and Ed was not arguing against it. Mostly, he still looked thoughtful, sad over the loss of his friend. Her death had just been shoved in his face rather harshly, even if the man did not know Ed had actually met the women. Still, I stared up at the crowd, hopeful that my plan could work. After all, few could doubt my story, especially when we were all standing out in the midday sun, unburned and unharmed from its rays.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	20. A Turn for the Worse

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Bloodlines or Fullmetal Alchemist

I should have known things would not be quite so easy, based on the looks of betrayal and anger on the faces around me. "Lies, she cannot be speaking the truth!" one of them shouted, while others began to growl and shout as well, sounding outraged with my claims.

"She must be like the other one, somehow managing to disguise her true form! They are strigoi!" another person shouted, making me realize just how quickly this was going downhill. Ed's head snapped up at that comment, looking a bit irritated at that.

"First you go and call me short, now you're saying I'm a soulless monster? You've gone too far!" he yelled, seeming a bit angry with them as he decided a fight was the only way out. I watched as he swung his spear towards the crowd, slamming the wood into the men in front of him and sending them flying back into their comrades, and eventually onto the ground.

It did not take long for the Warriors to respond in kind, charging forward with battle cries of their own. "I'll clear us a path," I told Ed, watching him nod and stand guard as I clapped my hands together. He continued fighting off the Warriors as they came to stop me, though it was clear that even with his skill, he could not keep them at bay alone. There were simply too many of them, and Ed was only one person.

"Brother!" I heard a voice yell, making me stop before I began my transmutation. One of the warriors had managed to hit Ed, their weapon slicing through his shoulder and making him grimace in pain. Al was visible now to them as well, rushing through the crowd to help his brother as he glared at the others around him. I thought it was strange seeing anger on his face. Al had always seemed far more gentle and forgiving than Ed was, but even he could surprise me.

Al knew how to fight as well, moving quickly to pick up a fallen sword from the ground that had been used by his opponents. Now armed, he used the weapon to block attacks from others, staying on the defensive as Ed worked with him, attacking when the opportunity arose. With Al's ability to protect his brother, Ed was able to go on the offensive, attaching with confidence in his brother's skills, knowing Al would not let either of them die today.

Feeling relieved that they were taking care of things, I focused again on the ground in front of me. I needed to make a path somehow, but it wasn't something I could do so easily. As I thought, some members of the Warriors broke though past Ed and Al. It wasn't all that hard, considering the chaos around us. They seemed to be focused on finding a traitor within their own ranks, convinced that someone let us inside. I wasn't going to complain, because at the moment, it kept Adrian out of the battle. I couldn't even see him anymore in this swarm of bodies, and I hoped he had managed to get out before it got too dangerous in here.

That meant I could no longer focus on escape, I had to worry about keeping myself alive. I clapped my hands together, not really caring what they saw at this point. My life was far more important than keeping secrets, so I didn't hesitate to grow a massive spike from the ground, dull enough to not pierce anyone but strong enough to send them flying into the air and away from me.

"Magic? That….that's impossible!" one of them yelled, as I turned around to face my next opponent. I froze when I saw who it was, my fists raised into the air as I locked eyes with Trey Juarez. He stared at me with sadness as well, glancing around at the others before turning back to me.

"Sydney, never really thought I'd see you here. Guess you always were involved in this stuff too, I should have seen it sooner," he commented, not moving to fight at all. I was tense still, but so long as he kept his distance, I saw no reason to start a fight that wasn't necessary.

I shrugged, not really knowing what hints he had to base his assumptions of me off of. "Perhaps, it isn't as if Alchemists make their presence obvious," I told him, while he smirked at me, glancing at my cheek.

"Well, seems like you stand out even amongst them. What's with the silver tattoo?" he asked, while I glanced over at Ed, still wearing the gold from my tattoo in his cheek. Trey followed my gaze, his eyes growing wide when he realized my hint. "No way….you weren't kidding about finding a way to mimic magic, were you?" he asked, while I nodded, my focus diverted again as the Warriors realized Trey was not fighting to keep us contained in this arena.

I did my best to stay out of their way, dodging and running more than anything. I had no illusions of being a fighter, and while I might have the ability to reconstruct the matter around me, it did not necessarily mean I was unstoppable. Trey grabbed my arm, surprising me as he pulled me after him. "Man, my dad's gonna kill me for this. I can't believe I'm doing this for you, Melbourne. You owe me big time after this." Trey told me, dragging me through the arena. I glanced back towards Ed and Al, who were still locked in combat with other Warriors. I needed to help them, but Trey was not giving me a choice right now.

"My friends are still there, let me go!" I insisted, making Trey glance back towards Ed and Al himself.

"They are doing fine, we can't turn back now!" Trey insisted, not letting me turn back. This was slowly turning into a disaster, with my whole group separated and in the midst of battle with the Warriors. Marcus and Sabrina had vanished along with Adrian, while Ed and Al were fighting for their lives and Sonya's in the center of the arena. These vicious people were not going to give up anytime soon.

I vowed to come back anyway for them, letting Trey have his way for now. In the end, he was only trying to help. He was betraying his own organization to do so, proving just how loyal he was to his friends. I could never just let his sacrifice be for nothing, which was why I had to accept his offer of help. Still, it did not prepare me for what I saw coming when we got into the halls.

Warriors were charging in to help their comrades in the arena, just getting lucky by stumbling upon us in the halls. Trey grimaced, stopping and meeting their looks of shock and betrayal. "Sit tight, Sydney, I'll take care of them." Trey stated, looking determined to help me get out of here. I wanted to help, but in the end, I didn't think I would be able to do much. My alchemy was useful in a fight, but with the goal of keeping others alive, it made it hard to think of the proper weapon to use against them.

Trey didn't have to fight apparently, as the entire group was blasted back by debris from a wall that had just exploded by their side. Trey seemed just as surprised as I was, watching the dust settle as Keith entered, a glare on his face as he turned towards me. "What the hell were you thinking? Rushing in like this is only going to get you all killed!" he told me, sounding upset. "You had no backup, and no plan. Even with your skill set, that's a disaster waiting to happen. Here, take this. Maybe it'll help you figure out a way to survive through the night," he added, thrusting a box into my hands.

Glancing down at it, I realized that this was a set of chemicals from the Alchemists. They were typically used in the daily tasks of our job, chemicals like the one used to dissolve dead strigoi bodies and others that were designed to burn through metal in seconds. I knew the components of each solution quite well and with this, I had a massive arsenal to use. My smile widened as I took it, carefully selecting a few vials to hold on to for battle. Keith had even thought far enough ahead to crudely glue a strap to the box, allowing it to be carried over my shoulder without much issue. "Wait, what is your brother doing here?" Trey asked, glancing at Keith with narrowed eyes.

By now, Trey had to know that we were both Alchemists, so there was no point in keeping our cover. "He isn't my brother. I'm willing to bet he followed Ed and Al when they left, didn't you?" I asked, watching him nod, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited impatiently for us to start moving again. With a sigh, I began moving down the hall, with Trey and Keith following me for a few minutes, until Trey took the lead once more.

"Stop, we can't go this way." Keith said after a few moments, glancing around the hall we were in. He looked tense, more so than he had been when he arrived in the first place. I glanced over at him, wondering what had caused the change in his attitude. "The Alchemists….they found me here. I know they followed me to this place, it won't be long before they break in to come after me," he told me, looking concerned.

I wanted to hit something, or scream, after learning that. Now, not only were we facing down the Warriors in battle, we also had to evade the Alchemists since it would be obvious that Keith had help in escaping at this point. Someone had to be going through with the effort of hiding him, and at the moment, I was the prime candidate for betrayal in their eyes. I turned around, running back into the arena and hoping to find Marcus. He had some experience in running from Alchemists, he might know how to evade them in a place like this.

"Sydney, we can't go that way either. They'll kill you!" Trey insisted, while I frowned, realizing I had to do something quite soon. I had gotten the attention of the others after Trey's shout, making them focus on me instead of Ed and Al. From what I could see, both of the boys had suffered from minor injuries, and they were breathing hard, exhausted from the efforts they were putting into this fight. It wouldn't be long before they couldn't continue on, so I had to act fast.

"Ed, Al, sleep spell, variant 4!" I yelled, watching the warriors stare at me in confusion. It was my goal to communicate the warning to my allies, not my enemies, so it didn't matter if the warriors were confused. Ed and Al nodded, rushing to get as far away from me as possible as I pulled what looked like a small bag of herbs from my pocket. "Keith, Trey, follow their lead." I said in a quieter voice, watching as the two boys frowned but began running away as well. Shouting a quick latin incantation, I threw the mixture out around me, watching as my attackers collapsed suddenly into a deep sleep. I felt my energy drop from the spell, though not too much since this spell utilized many components and planning before it could be used.

"What the hell were you doing, holding on to something like that for this long? You should have used that from the start, you idiot!" Ed yelled, sounding rather irritated as he pressed his hand into his wounded arm. "Where the hell did our healer go anyway? I need the bastard to take care of this for me," he added, looking annoyed at how our group had fallen apart.

Trey glanced over at me with a frown, unaware that we had a larger group with us than what he had seen. "We don't have time to worry about that. The Alchemists are here, trying to get Keith. We need a way out that does not lead us straight to them," I told Ed and Al, watching them frown as they tried to think of a plan of escape.

"Man, we Elrics tend to draw the worst attention to ourselves, don't we? First I made myself an enemy of the Fuhrer, now you're making yourself an enemy of the Alchemists. Seems to run in the family," Ed commented, giving Keith a slight grin.

"Okay, even I know that he's crazy this time. This guy can't possibly be talking about Hitler," Trey commented, reminding me that he was the teacher's aid in my history he really did know a thing or two about the subject.

Ed looked confused at Trey's comment, frowning slightly. "Not that fuhrer, I'm assuming he means the old term for the leader of the Alchemists. It….died out in popularity quite some time ago," I told him, knowing that any other Alchemist would tell him that it had never even been a part of our organization to begin with.

"Guys, we don't have time for this! They're already here!" Al shouted, pointing towards the door that had been behind us. Alchemists were walking inside, crowding the arena and staring coldly at the sight in front of them. This would look really bad right now, the sight of just four people in front of them and a pile of unconscious bodies around them. Al might still be invisible, but with Ed's injuries, and the weapon he held in his hand, it would make this look like a fight, one in which the four of us had managed to overpower nearly a hundred men with just our own brute strength.

The Alchemists hadn't heard Al, either that or they assumed it had been one of us. They surrounded the four of us, while we waited to try and make a plan to save ourselves. Glancing beyond the crowd of business-like Alchemists, I finally spotted Adrian, Marcus and Sabrina. They were safely hidden still, standing within the doorway that would lead them to safety. "Strange, I don't think I ever expected to see this happen," one of the Alchemists stated, stepping forward with a calculating look on his face.

That voice sounded too familiar….like I had actually heard it before. "Sydney, explain yourself now," he added, more sternly as he stared impassively at the sight of all of these people. That demanding tone and his stern expression….it suddenly hit me. This man was my father, and he was not even going to bother to do anything else but yell at me after not seeing me for who knows how long.

"You'll have to be more specific. Technically, explaining oneself is quite different from explaining one's actions. I imagine you wish for me to do the latter, though since you asked for the former I can't quite be sure," I told him, watching as he narrowed his eyes on me, looking upset with my reply.

"Sydney, enough of this! I don't know why you decided to become quite so rude, but it is unacceptable. I will not have my own blood speak to me in this manner," he stated, clearly getting angry now that I had struck a nerve.

I glared at him, still not really upset over angering him. "I didn't want to speak with you anyway. It was your own decision that led to this," I countered, while the other Alchemists seemed to wait, understanding that his was a family matter. Even Ed, Al, Trey, and Keith seemed to back away, not wanting to get involved.

"I raised you better than this. It's a shame that you've forgotten all of my lessons, but I think it is time you learned them again. They will find you some help, Sydney, and correct the errors of your ways. It wasn't your fault, you were susceptible to their influence after your….incident, and we did not get to you in time," he stated, trying to sound like he was helping me.

Ed snorted, clearly not enjoying this guy's explanation. "So, you'll brainwash your own kid, huh? Wow, you make my Dad look like a saint, and that's saying a lot," he commented, though I could hear some pain when he mentioned his father. Despite his insinuation that he disliked his father, there was some kind of love in there for the man.

My father glared over at him, clearly not liking Ed's interference. "You, young man, have much to learn before speaking to me in that manner as well. Know your place, I am Jared Sage, one of the most devoted Alchemists to our cause," he declared, while Ed only stared at him. Names meant little to this guy, whose most recent memories of physically talking to people were from centuries ago.

"Yeah, and I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist, who the hell cares? Titles don't mean shit if you can't back them up with action," Ed insisted, glaring over at Jared with anger. This was going to be bad, if Ed decided to fight. Alchemists were not fighters, they focused on science and studying. It was likely that unlike the Warriors, these people were armed with guns, a more efficient way to eliminate a threat. The swords used by the Warriors were archaic, but it suited them because it helped them display their strength as they fought.

I glanced up towards where Adrian and Marcus had been, hoping that they had found a way out. Instead of finding them missing, I could see them still watching from their position. Marcus was whispering to Sabrina, while Adrian simply looked angry, his hands clenched into fists as he glared at my father. For a brief moment, his gaze flickered over to me, meeting my eyes. I could see so much worry in that look, concern for what was about to happen to me. He cared far more then he let on around the others, I could see that quite clearly. Those feelings he had told me about before had only grown stronger, and now, he saw that he was going to lose me in a completely different way than he had imagined it happening.

"Fullmetal Alchemist? Such a ridiculous name, who on Earth gave it to you?" my father asked, while Ed frowned, clearly not wanting to talk about his past at the moment.

Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest, watching Jared carefully. "It really doesn't matter. My point is, you are a goddam bastard who clearly doesn't understand the importance of family. That is something I'll never forgive," Ed insisted, his gaze turning even angrier.

Jared blinked, not understanding Ed's comment. "Family means more to me than you could possible imagine, boy. I've given my daughters everything, an education, a home, and I've shown them the truth of this world. None of them will go out there ignorant of the deceptive ways of the foul creatures that roam this planet, not while I am here to stop it. I am doing this for Sydney's own good. If you were a parent, you'd understand," he insisted, while Ed's face turned red with rage.

"I am a goddam parent, you jerk! Don't just throw crap like that back in my face, you've still got a family here to love! I've lost everything, all because of your stupid group that thinks they are better than everyone else on the planet. I'm not going to let you get away with that, with stealing everything away from me!" Ed yelled, making me flinch in surprise at the forcefulness of his yell. He had been so passionate about his words, it was clear that he believed them. In a way, it was far truer than I could possibly imagine. He had been forced to leave his family, trapped within that stone for years before he was returned to his child, who had become an adult already by that point.

"Brother…it's alright, we still have…" Al began, but Ed was already charging forward, his spear in hand and ready to attack. I moved faster than Al, knowing that this was not our way out. I grabbed Ed's arm, feeling him struggle against my grip. He was far stronger than I had expected, nearly pulling me along with him in his charge.

"Edward, that's enough! You cannot take on the Alchemists like this, these aren't the people you once knew. None of them are responsible for what happened, they don't even know about it, so calm down and think for a second," I told him, watching as Ed glared at the lily on my father's cheek, slowly hanging his head.

He seemed to have calmed down, enough that I felt comfortable releasing him and facing the Alchemists once more. "You know….that almost makes it worse. They destroyed my life, yet no one even remembers what happened, or who was responsible. People just get away with crap like that so easily, and no one even cares," Ed stated, sounding rather sad and dejected at this point. It was strange to see him so unhappy. He usually managed to stay upbeat no matter what was happening.

"Losing a child may be hard, but that does not give you the right to blame us. Following our cause is a worthy path. Anyone who dies serving us has died a hero, protecting people and doing god's work," my father insisted, while Ed simply stared at the ground, not even responding in any way.

I replied for him, glaring up at him. "You know nothing about him, or his family. Don't make assumptions about what happened, or about how worthy your cause is. God isn't some all-forgiving saint. Gaining favors from him comes at a high cost," I told my father, watching him frown in confusion.

"Where did you pick up such a belief? It isn't common in any religion I've heard of," Jared asked, clearly curious about how I had come to believe this.

I stared up at him, not really planning on telling him much more. "My own experiences, the only thing I have to judge the world on. If a God does exist, he is not kind or helpful. He simply is there, observing without interference. Very rarely does anyone realize he exists and when they do, they quickly wish they never knew the Truth." I stated, watching Ed's head glance up towards me, his face dark and worried this time. He had gone through that place as well, and he understood my words far better than anyone else here, with Adrian being the only exception.

"You have fallen even worse than I had feared, speaking of delusions and claiming to be some kind of prophet of god," Jared stated, glancing at the others with concern. I glared at him, quite aware that I had said no such thing.

"No, for all intents and purposes, I'd rather choose to believe that God isn't real. No one is out there to save us, there is no divine being that can create life," I told him, feeling a hand rest on my arm. I glanced over, expecting it to be Ed, but was rather surprised to see Al's face next to me, looking concerned.

"It'll be okay, we all know what it's like to lose someone. You'll find out who you were missing, and you'll cherish those memories even more when you do so. I know I enjoyed Winry's apple pie so much more after I got my body back than I did before I lost it," he argued, talking quietly to try and keep himself hidden. It was sweet of him to risk being seen for me, and I gave him a small smile to show that I had heard, making sure my gaze landed on Ed instead, however.

I turned back to my father, seeing him nod once towards one of the people in the crowd. I wondered what that was for, when the answer came in the form of a needle-like prick in my neck. I touched the spot that had stung, frowning as I felt something there. My visions was beginning to blur, sending alarm through me faintly as I pulled out a small dart from my neck. Ed was falling to the ground already, but my gaze focused on Adrian and Marcus. Adrian was moving in closer, rushing to help, but it was not what I wanted. I needed him to stay safe, to keep me motivated to escape one day and return. I shook my head at him, struggling to make sure I was seen.

He stopped, staring at me with a pained look on his face. "Sydney….I'm not going to give up. I'll find a way to get you out of this, I promise. Besides, you still owe me a date soon, I'm not going to miss my chance to see you in a hot dress, Sage," he told me, trying for his usual humor but I could tell his heart was not in it. I felt my body being picked up, drooping in my father's arms as I was pulled away from Adrian, invisible to those around him. I was awake enough to grip the cross at my neck, the one that had been on since the day I had lost my memories. I decided that it would help Adrian more than me, barely managing to unclasp it and drop in on the ground as my eyes began to close. I glanced up one last time before leaving the arena, seeing Adrian bend over and pick up my cross, holding it close to his chest as he closed his eyes and sank to the ground.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	21. Birth of a Plan

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist or Bloodlines

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was darkness. There was nothing visible, and it was rather cold. The floor was hard, likely some kind of rock or cement, and I was too hesitant to move and discover what else I had to work with. It would be possible to illuminate the room with some magic, but it would not be wise, considering Alchemists were the ones that had taken me. Something told me they would not take too kindly to the discovery of magic or alchemy.

"Hello, Sydney." a voice stated, echoing around my room. It was electronic enough for me to know that I was still alone. In the end, it gave me far more information than they realized, telling me that there were wires somewhere within the walls, and that they had to have speakers as well to play that voice. Likely, they had a camera somewhere to watch me, considering the timing of when they began to speak.

I ignored the voice for now, trying to think of a way to get out. I had little information, so it would be hard to really make any plans. "Are you ready to repent for your sins?" it asked after a few moments, realizing I was not going to speak. This wasn't too unexpected, considering the way the Alchemists were run. They wanted to break me down, and then force me to believe their every word. Unfortunately for them, I had no intention of giving that to them.

"You have been washed in darkness, so you can experience the darkness of your soul. Everyone must earn the right to be bathed in the light, and you have done little to prove yourself." it continued. while I listened a bit longer. My best plan would be to get out of this room as soon as possible, something that this voice seemed to be offering. While there would undoubtedly be higher security beyond the walls of this room, there would be more of a chance to observe the layout of this prison, and come up with a real plan for escape.

That meant there was little left to think on, then. I had been given a way out, and I didn't need any further prompting to take it. "Yes, I have been tainted. I do not think my soul can ever be healed, however." I stated, adding a bit too much. Perhaps it would mean keeping me here longer, if they thought I could not be redeemed.

My worries were waisted, as the voice spoke again, seeming to be pleased with my admission. "Knowing that it's there is the first step, Sydney, the first step on your path to purge it from your system." she insisted. "Please, tell me you are ready to have the darkness purged. Do that, and we will allow you to leave this room, and get some real food. Wouldn't that be nice?" the voice offered, though it wasn't the real temptation of their option. I simply wanted freedom, that would be enough for me to learn about this place and hopefully get out.

"If…if you think it is possible. I've been ready to leave it behind for a long time." I told them, thinking of a different darkness weighing me down. The loss I had felt, the darkness that was on my mind from my time with the Truth, that was what allowed me to put on this act so well.

The person behind the voice was very pleased, and suddenly my room was flooded with light. "I'm rather impressed that you've realized this so soon, that you understand it is impossible to heal without the guiding hands of the light. We will be here for you, Sydney, and we will heal your soul. I'm glad that you've managed to have such a short reflection time, come with me, I'll let you meet the others." she said, a women now standing in front of a door in my room. Standing up, I could see that my room was rather small. It had a small sink in one corner, but no bed or signs of other furniture. My clothes were gone as well, something that should have caught my attention sooner.

"Well, I've had quite some time to reflect on my past, considering I've spent most of my time trying to remember it." I told her, watching her nod and begin leading me off towards another room. Everything here seemed so white and sterile, it was uniform just like the Alchemists were.

"My name is Sheridan, and I will be your guide through your journey to the light. From what I've heard, your friend will be joining us shortly. We've taken him as a good sign, a sign that deep down, you understand that vampires are far too unnatural to truly grow attached to. This is why we allowed him to join you at this facility, along with Keith who is being shown the error of his ways for his escape from our help." she explained. Soon, I was handed new clothes, a grey jumpsuit that reminded me of what Keith had been wearing when he broke out of that facility in Virginia. I put it on and continued following her in silence.

True to her word, we soon walked past another Alchemist, who was leading Ed behind her. Ed seemed annoyed, and dressed just like me. He looked surprised to see me, giving me a small wave as I walked by his side. "These two are rather impressive, realizing their sins so soon. It typically takes weeks, even months to break through their resolve and show them the truth." the man leading Ed commented, while Ed simply frowned. I knew that he had thought the same thing as me, that he believed he would have a better chance of escape beyond the walls of that room.

"Shut up already and just take us to where we can be 'cleansed'" Ed insisted, sounding rather irritated and impatient with them. The Alchemists simply looked amused with his impatience, ignoring him as we continued on our path.

At least we were all together, that was one bright side. Alone, escape would have been much more challenging. "Sydney, we're doing this from the inside." Ed whispered, making my eyes grow wide. We were being watched by the others, who frowned at our quiet beginning of a discussion.

"Please, anything you say to your friend can be spoken to us. We are all friends here, and we need to know what is going on if we are to properly help you." Sheridan announced, while Ed rubbed the back of his head, looking uncomfortable.

I bit my lip as well, knowing that this would be hard to plan under their watchful eyes. "Uh…it's not all that important. Kind of personal, really, so just butt out." he said after a few moments, while Sheridan shook her head, looking disappointed.

"It's a shame that you don't feel ready to share yet, Edward. I thought that you were ready to join the others, but perhaps you aren't quite there yet." she insisted, while the other Alchemist nodded in agreement with her.

Ed looked towards the ground, glancing towards me for help. I had little to use to make up a story, and I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Ed's in love with me." I stated, watching as Ed glared at me, looking ready to yell over my words.

"What the hell, Sydney? You know that—" he began, cutting himself off as he glanced over at the Alchemists watching us. I was blushing furiously, wishing I had thought of something better to use as a cover story. I knew he was married, that this would be hard for him to pull off, yet I had a bit of an idea at least.

"Excuse me?" Sheridan asked, looking a bit uncomfortable now that she was getting an answer.

I nodded, looking away from all of them. "That's what he told me, m'am. I'm rather shocked myself, to be honest, I only view him as a friend." I stated, while Ed still looked angry, doing his best to stay silent anyway.

The man chuckled, shaking his head at us. "Ah, I suppose I can't blame you for trying, kid. You're both immersed in the darkness, once you've lost that taint, perhaps you will have the chance to express your love for each other." he told us, making Ed blush as well, a mixture of discomfort and anger on his face, though the anger was beginning to fade.

Still, it did not stop me from continuing to think on Ed's real comment before. He was planning on using this to his advantage somehow, to attack the Alchemists from within. I had no idea how this was going to get them to reform, not when the intent of this place was to reform us. I watched as we were led into another room, with yet another Alchemist present, sitting down with a chair next to him. He was holding what looked like a tattoo gun, ready for use.

Ed's eyes went wide at that and he stopped walking, glaring at them. "You think I'm going to let you put that crap in my body? No way, I'm not going through this!" Ed insisted, while the others seemed a bit surprised.

"You've received your first tattoo, this is simply a touch-up." Sheridan stated, sounding curious about how Ed spoke. The gold on his cheek was still present, and I was rather surprised that they hadn't noticed how different it was from a normal Alchemist's lily. Mine was the one that stood out more, but Ed's still had flaws in the overall design.

"Hmph. I haven't gotten one before, and I don't plan on getting one now. There's no way I'm putting the symbol of my enemies on my face like that, it's just stupid." he insisted, glaring at their cheeks.

"Sorry, he's had a bad experience with….people who copied our tattoo. He's been convinced that anyone with a lily tattoo can't be trusted ever since then, even if he knows it is one of our people." I explained, watching as they narrowed their eyes.

"Kids these days and their fads. Who would have thought they'd be into copying us?" the man with the tattoo gun stated, sounding rather bland about the matter.

"Harowitz, now is not the time." Sheridan stated, before turning to the still unnamed alchemist in the room. "Please, go send someone to investigate these copycats. I want to know everything about these people who are sullying our name and making our own members fear our sacred symbol." she stated, turning to Ed with a slight crease in her brow. "I understand that some have tainted our symbol in your eyes, but this one will be pure and bring light to your soul. I assure you, no harm will come from receiving this tattoo." she insisted.

Ed grimaced, still not looking pleased with the situation he was being put in. His hand touched his cheek, glancing over at me with as he did so. "Do you know _everything_ that goes into one of these things?" he asked, making me understand the hint he was giving me. He wanted to be sure that he had an easy way of removing it, that my alchemy could take away his tattoo as soon as possible. I nodded in reply, watching him seem to take a deep breath, turning back towards the chair. "Would you still go through with it, then?" he added, more so for Sheridan's benefit than to actually know the answer.

"Of course. It is a simple procedure, after all." I told him, watching as Ed moved forward and sat down in the chair. He glared at the needle as they began injecting small amounts of ink into his skin.

"Our cause is here to help you, and you wish to repent for your sins. We will guide you into the light, and you will learn to be obedient once more. Vampires are dark and unnatural creatures, it is a shame that they've managed to taint you in this way." Sheridan stated, watching as Ed received his tattoo. She repeated something quite similar when I was given my own touch-up, reminding me of Marcus' warning from before. He had claimed that compulsion was used within the ink, and her words made me think that this was how it was activated. They were using magic to force their beliefs on us, but from what I could tell, I had not been affected. Ed seemed fine too, so there was little to worry about at this point.

We were soon dragged into another room, this one reminding me of my school's cafeteria from before. People were sitting and eating at the tables, all dressed in the same outfits as us. Their gazes turned towards us as we walked in, while Sheridan smiled and put her hands on our shoulders. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Sydney and Edward. They have both just come from their reflection time and are eager to join the rest of you on your journeys to purification." she began, making me wonder just how long her introduction would be. Ed seemed to be just as irritated, his gaze already locked on the window where food was served.

"I know it will be difficult for you to accept them, and I don't blame you. They are both still very, very shrouded in darkness, and they have been tainted in one of the unholiest of ways: their disobedience was inspired by none other than the vampires we seek to protect others from. I understand if you don't want to interact with them and risk that taint yourselves, but I hope you'll at least keep them in your prayers." she stated sweetly, making the others continue to stare at us.

"I'll see you later for communion. Feel free to eat, if you aren't too worried about your weight." she told us, glancing over our bodies. I frowned, staring down at myself in confusion. I was by no means fat, yet she was insisting that I was. Ed seemed just as lost, but Sheridan spoke again before he could say anything. "Don't forget to introduce yourselves to your roommates. Sydney, you will be with Emma, who is showing quite some progress on her journey at the moment. Edward, you will be with Duncan, a man who has spent more time here than anyone else you see in this room. Do take care and do your best to learn from their examples." she insisted, walking off and leaving us alone.

Ed watched the others warily, moving towards the window for food without hesitation. Anyone who stared for too long was met with a harsh glare from him, while I did my best to try and blend in, not wanting to catch anyone's attention. "Give me something to eat." he demanded from the man at the window, who grunted and gave him a trey. He took it silently, moving away quickly as I followed and asks a bit more politely for my own meal.

We sat together, away from the others who did not seem willing to welcome us at this point. "What was that back there? I can't believe you told them that lie." Ed whispered, finally getting the chance to voice his anger from before.

I scoffed at him, rolling my eyes and leaning back. "You were the one that screwed up, not me. Don't go blurting out your plans when we are being watched like that, you have no idea what these people will do if they find out." I told him, watching as Ed glanced away.

"I would have figured it out. I'm not some helpless kid." he told me, looking upset. I knew that was the case, even if he still kind of looked like one. His height really wasn't doing him any favors in proving that point, but I had seen him in action and I knew what he was capable of. "Besides, we've got the perfect opportunity here. This place is filled with people who are on the verge of breaking away from the Alchemists. They are who we start with, the people that we can convince of the truth of what these people really are." he began, while I sighed, shaking my head at him.

"It'll take a lot more than that. You have no idea how big this organization is, Ed, we can't just rashly think that a small group like this will have any effect." I told him, but he already seemed to know what to do about it.

"This is just stage one. The next step would involve your new pal, Marcus. He's got people who follow him, and they know the Alchemists inside and out. With their numbers, combined with what we find on our own, we can begin reforming the Alchemists." he insisted, but I wasn't quite so sure.

"We need something more….someone stronger on our side…" I stated, thinking about what we could do. Even with that group, we were no where near large enough to even compare to the Alchemists. They had connections all around the globe, while we were starting small in just this one area. That was when it hit me, the one group that only we could unite with because we understood them better than anyone else. "Moroi. I need to find a way to contact them….I'll work on it tonight." I told Ed, watching him nod, seeming to understand my thought process.

"Good, get them on board with this too. Maybe they'll tell the Alchemists to back off and go to hell, that would work quite well for us." he argued. I didn't think that would happen, but anything was possible. In the end, as long as we got out of here alive and managed to escape from the Alchemists, I would not have any complaints. My mission was to return to Adrian and my friends, everything else was unimportant.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	22. Contact

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist or Bloodlines

Getting into contact with them was going to be harder than I originally thought. Any ideas to do so involved magic and in a place like this, it would be virtually impossible to get ahold of the ingredients required to do so. Even if that wasn't an issue, I learned that night of an even bigger problem to my plan.

The day had gone by rather quickly, though I was a bit disgusted with how they preached of the evils of all vampires. Their discussion about how dhampirs were responsible for the strigoi's constant killings, as well as blaming the moroi for becoming creatures like that, they had all left me feeling horrified. Alchemists couldn't believe that vampires were that bad, but the others had seemed to be actively involved in the class. At least art had been better, not discussion of vampires at all, only a focus on recreating an image of the fruit bowl in front of us.

Now, I was back in my room, and I was meeting my roommate for the first time. Technically, I had seen her in class, but I hadn't actually spoken to her before. She seemed rather distant, one of the most enthusiastic people here when discussing the evils of vampires.

"Listen up, you and I do nothing but sleep in this room. Don't talk to me, don't interact with me, and don't even look at me if you can help it. I'm making good progress and I don't need you ruining it for me," she insisted, laying down on her bed after that announcement.

I blinked at her, shaking my head as I went to my own bed. She did not seem all that friendly, though it wasn't entirely unexpected. No one had spoken to me all day, besides Ed, and the others seemed to be avoiding me intentionally. One had helped very slightly, Duncan, though it hadn't been obvious. There was a system at play here, one that I had yet to learn. At least Ed had a roommate that was only faking being apart of this group, I was stuck with one that believed in their teachings completely.

My mind was racing too much to sleep, though, thinking through all of the spells I had learned and trying to think of anyone I could use to contact someone outside. There were a few that worked through dreams, but those required certain components that were unattainable, such as hair or an object close to the person you wish to contact. Other communications spells required similar components, all needing something of the person being reached out to in order to connect you to them.

That meant I was out of luck for finding help outside, stuck with working with these people instead. Maybe we could explain the truth of how moroi were made, but that could just as easily backfire. The alchemists were watching, and our words would be treated as a rebellion against their beliefs. There had to be some form of punishment for those that did not listen and follow what they taught, and I did not want to find out what it was.

My worries were unable to continue, however, as a chime sounded out and I saw a lock slide into place on the door. Almost immediately, I began to feel groggy and disoriented, alarm faintly stirring within me. I buried myself under the blankets provided, holding my breath to avoid inhaling whatever drug was being pumped into the room. It would not last for long, so I had to think of a way out. There were a few chemicals out there that could drug someone into a deep sleep, but only a few worked this quickly and through the air. Along with that, it could not be deadly, so it limited down the compound fairly quickly.

Using the knowledge I had, I did my best to deduce the chemical breakdown of the air around me. I understood what the normal balance of gasses was in the atmosphere, 78 percent nitrogen, 21 percent oxygen, and less than a percent of carbon dioxide and other trace elements. Quickly clapping my hands together, I performed the strangest invisible transmutation of my life, focusing on transforming the air around me, dispersing the sedative I believed to be mixed in and creating a mixture of gasses that were tolerable to breath, without making myself pass out.

I took a hesitant breath, feeling relieved when my exhaustion didn't grow stronger. The transmutation had worked, I had properly deduced the sedative used in the air. Luckily, high concentrations would not be any more harmful than what was currently in the air, so my roommate was going to be fine. The covers had kept the sparks from my alchemy hidden, and now, they were serving to hide my wakefulness as well. This was going to be an issue, if it continued every night. Drugs interfered with the way energy flowed within the body, and thusly, magic became virtually impossible when under their effects.

I wasn't able to think much more on it, due to the weak effects of the drug I had already inhaled. While it hadn't been quite enough to impair my abilities, it was certainly enough to put me asleep. I was expecting it, however, I was not expecting to see Adrian standing in front of me, a look of relief on his face as he ran forward and pulled me into his arms, his head burying in my neck.

"Sage, you have no idea how glad I am to see you." he stated, while I frowned. Something about this dream didn't feel right…it wasn't quite like a dream, but it wasn't like real life either. I tried to come up with an explanation when I vaguely thought of something about spirit magic, an ability to communicate through dreams much like some of the spells I had been trying to think of how to use.

This was a spirit dream, something I became certain of in seconds. "Adrian…" I whispered, but frowned when I noticed the dream around me seeming to flicker. He glanced up as well, looking rather concerned.

"Sorry, it's hard for me to keep the connection up. Don't have a clue why, I stayed sober just so I could manage to do this tonight." he stated, while I realized the issue.

"You can't connect with others when they are drugged, can you?" I asked, watching as he nodded, not quite grasping my hint. "They are pumping a sedative into my room right now. I managed to correct the concentration of gas around myself, however that was not before I had already inhaled some of it." I told Adrian, watching his expression darken.

"Damn it, Sage, why the hell are you putting up with those idiots? They use and abuse you, yet you still aren't fighting back." he stated, sounding irritated. He knew that Ed was going up against them, but I had never voiced my own opinion on the matter.

"Actually, I am. I needed to talk to someone about that, someone who can get a message to your queen." I told him, watching him raise an eyebrow at me.

I knew it was surprising, but he did not question my motives yet. "Didn't see that one coming, what do you need from Lisa? She already refused to come rescue you, so that's not going to work." he told me, while I shook my head. That was not what I wanted, not at all.

It was going to be hard to explain, since Ed and I hadn't really gotten the chance to plan out our entire idea. "Ed and I were talking about using this to our advantage. Right now, we are in a facility where they take Alchemists who have strayed away from whatever path the Alchemists think is right for them." I began, watching as Adrian nodded, still looking unsure.

"He wants us to unite together, along with Marcus' group, to start a new version of the Alchemists, one that will ultimately replace them. Nothing is set in stone, and we would need to discuss things with your people before doing so. The Alchemists do not treat anyone of your kind correctly, and if we were working to keep you hidden, we would see you as equals, rather than unnatural beings." I stated, while Adrian still looked doubtful.

"Not gonna happen, Sage. Lisa can't make a decision like that on her own and right now, people are clinging to old traditions. Trust me, I've dealt with those snobby royals in the past, they will not trade one organization for another, not without a great benefit. The Alchemists work, and so long as that is true, they won't change it." he argued.

He had a good point, considering what was going on. "Tell you what, why don't you expose us? It would kill two birds with one stone, ending the purpose of the Alchemists while also giving us the chance to show humans we aren't the unnatural creatures you guys claim we are." he joked, but I began to wonder if it wasn't a bad idea in the end. Hiding their kind had been how all of this started, and I had a good feeling that it wouldn't end until humans knew about vampires. This could only last for so long, nothing could stay a secret forever in this world.

"Let's do it." I told him, watching Adrian choke, staring at me in shock.

"I was kidding, Sage. Do you have any idea how much chaos that would cause? Our kind and yours haven't intermingled in centuries, I don't think this'll really help much." he insisted, but I was shaking my head at him, already eager for this to work.

"It would destroy the Alchemists, though, ending their entire purpose for existing while giving us a reason to become one ourselves. We would stand for aiding humans and vampires in their time of need, helping reveal the truth about both sides to each other and preventing the unavoidable conflict that would come." I told him, watching him frown, still not quite convinced. "It wouldn't have to change anything about how you live already, since your laws are designed with humans in mind already. The only adjustment is simply getting used to humans realizing what you are." I told him.

"Damn, Sage, that actually makes sense. Never thought I'd see the day when we did something this crazy. Hell, I can't believe I'm even thinking of following through with this, but I guess we all do crazy things for the ones we love, right?" he stated, giving me a small smile as he squeezed my shoulder. It hit me then, that we hadn't really had a chance to do anything together since the day we visited his father. Zoe had brought constant interference, and he had been busy with studying restored strigoi.

"Do you think you can manage that for us?" I asked him, watching Adrian nod, stepping closer as he pressed his hand against my cheek.

"Looks like you've got the gold back already." he murmured, while I nodded, staring into his deep green eyes. They had always managed to entrance me, from the very first time I had seen them. Something about Adrian kept me comfortable and grounded, and I wanted that feeling to stay for as long as possible. "So, you still up for dating a crazy vampire like me?" he asked, wrapping his other arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. I could already feel my heart beating faster, simply from his proximity.

I nodded towards him, watching a smile slowly spread across his face. He leaned down, his face so close to mine, giving me every chance to pull away if I wanted to. Instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face closer until our lips touched. Heat exploded across my body, and I ached to be closer to him just like before. I wanted nothing but Adrian, and with how he pulled me closer, I knew he felt the same. His lips moved hard against my own, before slowly trailing down my neck, his grip keeping me tightly clutched against his body.

Slowly, the scenery of the dream began to change, making me recognize my surroundings as Adrian's room. He pressed me down into his bed, breathing hard as he ran his hand down the side of my hip, his touch burning my skin when it slid just barely under the hem of my shirt. "Don't worry, the shirt stays on." he told me, making me raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, and that's your decision to make?" I asked, amusing him as he smiled down at me.

"There's no way I'm having you lose your virginity in a dream, Sage, if that's even possible. I don't want to deal with the philosophical side to it all and besides, sometimes it is worth it to linger on the journey." he told me, before pressing his lips to my jaw again, that fire spreading throughout my skin once more.

I understood his point, especially since we hadn't really been involved much. Sure, we were close and understood each other better than anyone else, but we still had yet to understand where we stood with each other now. This was new territory, and I agreed with him. There was nothing wrong with enjoying this for now, without taking things any further. "God, Sage, I think I love you more than ever right now." he commented, his voice heated as he continued trailing his lips over my skin.

I felt my heart expand, knowing he had said those words so often to me, yet I had never spoken them in return. I stared into his eyes, my hands still locked behind his neck as he kept his face just inches away from mine. "I love you too, Adrian." I told him, watching as his breath caught, slowly bringing his lips back down to mine. This time, he lingered on my mouth, drawing out the kiss far longer than before. It did not take him long to return to the same intensity as before, though he broke off suddenly, glancing up at the room above him.

I followed his gaze, seeing how the dream seemed to be fading before my eyes. "I'm waking up…" I whispered, feeling disappointed as I turned my gaze back towards Adrian. He nodded, his hand touching my cheek gently as everything faded away, leaving me wishing that Adrian was here with me now, in real life. However, that wasn't quite true, after all. I did not want him to suffer through whatever the Alchemists had in mind for me, I simply wanted to be by his side, where I always felt safe and content with the world around me.


	23. Pawns

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist or Bloodlines

Things proceeded very similarly for the next few days, throughout the place I was in. Ed and I stayed together, while the others kept their distance. Slowly, though, people began to grow used to us, beginning to accept our presence and by the end of the week, we were able to sit with them without causing any issues.

Ed had yet to hear of what I had told Adrian, since we were watched so heavily in this place. "Hey, Sydney?" Emma began after a few moments, surprising me. She never spoke to me, unlike most of the others that had begun to accept me. "Covering your head with a blanket won't make it go away." she told me, making me realize what she was talking about.

Ed seemed a bit lost, frowning over at me. "Why the hell would you sleep like that? In a place like this, it doesn't matter if your comfortable or not, you'll get your sleep." he insisted, clearly irritated by the gas himself.

I simply shrugged, not seeing a way to explain and give Ed the hint at what I was doing. Instead, I thought of something else. We had just sat down for dinner, and I hadn't started eating anything yet. Locking eyes with Ed, I clapped my hands together, not actually transmuting anything, but the motion made his eyes widen. "No way….you're a fucking genius, how the hell did you figure out what the sedative was?" he demanded, making the others stare at him in confusion. Ed still had an issue with subtlety, but luckily his outburst was just quiet enough to go unheard by those monitoring us.

"Wait, what? I'm sorry, did we miss something?" Duncan asked sounding confused as I folded my fingers together, pretending to be praying before taking a bite of my food. I wasn't exactly religious, but it was the only cover I could think of for my gesture.

Ed glanced at them, seeming to remember suddenly that they were there. "Right, sorry. Forget I said anything, it isn't important." Ed insisted, but it was too late. The others were far too interested to hear about what he was suggesting.

I began whispering, keeping my eyes out for anyone who might overhear us. "The covers are to hide the fact that I'm not drugged, not like they want me to be." I told them watching as they frowned, clearly understanding the implications of such a thing.

"That's impossible, we share the same room and I still end up drugged every night." Emma insisted, but I was shaking my head.

"Not at all, in fact, I've been in contact with someone from the outside since day one because of it. Really, it simply takes an understanding of the chemicals in the air, before you can—" I began, cutting myself off as I realized I was going a bit too far in depth. "Well, the technicalities don't matter, my point is simply that it works." I finished, watching as Ed's eyes widened.

"Wait, who have you been talking to? Don't tell me Winry's complaining already about getting myself into another fight." he stated, making me smile. He enjoyed having her worry over him, even if he wouldn't show it. He liked knowing that she cared enough to do so, and as much as he might have wished that she'd always be happy, he needed that kind of reassurance in his life.

Even so, I had heard very little about Al and Winry from Adrian. They were both upset and they missed Ed, last I heard they were trying to help Marcus track us down to break us out of this place. "No…I've been in contact with Adrian." I said at last, watching Ed stare at me blankly, before beginning to laugh in amusement.

"Man, that's great! Figuring out a way to stay near your vampire boyfriend, even while trapped in a place like this. The irony is just too great." he stated, ignoring the way the others seemed to stare in shock.

"Vampire boyfriend?" Duncan echoed, not quite matching the looks of disgust the others seemed to wear.

"It's complicated. Long story short, vampires aren't exactly what the Alchemists claim they are." I told them, watching as they seemed to frown in response.

"Yeah, we all knew that one from day one, Sydney. Don't kid yourself, we're all just going through the motions to get out of here as soon as possible." one of the others stated, one whose name I had yet to remember. Really, I only knew Duncan and Emma well, the others were practically strangers to me still.

Ed glanced around, leaning closer to the others once he was sure he wasn't being overheard. "She isn't kidding, you guys. Believe it or not, the Alchemists are the ones who created vampires in the first place." Ed stated, watching as a few of the others choked on their food at his words.

Duncan frowned, shaking his head. "Don't go making up stories, you'll only get us into more trouble. We need to lay low and follow their rules, that is how we'll get out of this place." he insisted, but Ed was not going to accept it.

"No way, that's not how I work around here. Sydney and I have plenty of tricks up our sleeves, we're going to break out of this place." he insisted, but Duncan sighed, clearly doubting it.

"Don't talk like that, it'll only make you suffer more. Even if you could find a way around the gas issue, they heavily guard the only exit in this entire place. I've never seen anyone escape before, it is unlikely that you will manage it now." he insisted.

"Well, if you're escaping, count me in." Emma stated, surprising me. I had thought she would be one of the hardest ones to convince, not Duncan.

I nodded, glancing over at her with a nod. "Sydney, do you think you could get a look around tonight?" he asked, while I frowned, thinking about what could work. Invisibility spells could be used here, they didn't require many components for some of the ones I had studied. The main issue would be getting past the bolt that automatically locked the door.

"I'd need a way around the locked door, but theoretically, I could." I told Ed, watching him smirk over at me, tossing me something.

"Got that from our teacher in Art, thought it might come in handy for that." he told me, while I smiled, nodding at him. Emma was watching us carefully, as the others simply looked lost, yet hopeful. They all wanted a way out, and this was the first time they had heard of anyone even standing a chance at escape.

I was expecting things to stay fairly calm for the rest of the night, but that was before I saw Keith come stumbling into the cafeteria, his only eye glazed over and unfocused. He didn't seem to be aware of his surroundings, and his confusion was obvious. "Oh no…they found him? Man, it must have been one hell of a re-inking for him." one of the others commented. Apparently, rumors of Keith's escape hadn't gone unnoticed.

Ed's hands were clenched into fists, glaring at Keith as he simply stood there, with no one moving to help him. "Who the hell does this kind of crap to others? He's supposed to be one of their allies, this isn't how you treat your friends!" he insisted, getting up and slamming his fist on the table. "Come on, Sydney, let's show them how this is supposed to be done." he insisted, going over to Keith. With a sigh, I got up and followed him.

"Ed, Sydney, don't do it." Duncan stated, trying to warn us.

"Man, are you really just as sick as the bastards that are keeping us here? I'm not going to just sit around when someone needs my help." Ed insisted, still continuing on. I had to help as well, after all that Keith had done for me. He had introduced me to Ed and Al, and given me hope that my memories could come back one day.

Keith was still looking dazed when we approached, clearly not able to focus. This was the result of heavy compulsion, from the tattoo they had given him. "Keith…can you hear me?" I asked, watching his eyes flicker slightly towards me.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat." Ed added, grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

"Is that…allowed? Can I…eat?" he asked, sounding mechanical, almost devoid of emotion.

Ed's jaw clenched tighter, but he nodded. "Sure thing, you don't have to starve. We'll make sure you're taken care of around here." Ed insisted, while Keith nodded, not looking pleased or upset, simply disoriented once more.

Baxter, the man that served us food, reluctantly gave us a meal for Keith and allowed us to sit down once more, this time away from the others who seemed uncomfortable with Keith's presence. "Go ahead, take a bite." I told Keith, watching him nod, slowly bringing a forkful of food to his mouth. He seemed to need an order to keep eating, every time he finished one bite of food, we'd need to prompt him again to eat more.

Ed's anger did not lessen throughout that time, though he was holding himself in check. I could see the tension in his gaze, and in the way he held himself. He was not happy with how Keith had been treated, and I knew that this only spurred him on even more to take down the Alchemists once and for all.

"Sydney, Edward, I am disappointed in you. I was hoping we wouldn't be having problems so soon." Sheridan stated, suddenly coming over and standing behind us.

"What the hell did we do wrong? We helped out a friend, a fellow human, isn't that what you guys are all about?" Ed demanded, but Sheridan shook her head, gesturing for us to follow. With little other choice in a place like this, we got up and did as she requested.

"Your sins stem from disobedience. My intent is to show you the error of your ways, and guide you onto a path of light and righteousness along with your fellow peers." Sheridan insisted, taking us to a strange room. My eyes widened at what was within, though the setup appeared to have been changed at the last second. One chair looked hastily assembled, like it hadn't been there for long, while the other one was a permanent fixture in the room. There were needles and tools set out beside both chairs, along with restraints for us and some strange tubs filled with a mysterious liquid by the armrests.

We began to struggle as Alchemists moved to strap us in, Ed a bit more successfully than myself. He managed to take out two of his attackers, before a third finally caught him by surprise, grabbing him from behind and picking Ed up to keep him from moving too much. "This is exactly what I was talking about. You know nothing of what we were meant to do, or how to follow orders." Sheridan stated, as we were both strapped down.

"Now, tell me what you see here." Sheridan requested, projecting a picture onto the wall. It was an image of vampires, of random moroi I never recalled meeting.

"Moroi." I stated, while Ed snorted, shaking his head.

"A massive mistake created by idiots who don't understand the Law of Equivalent Exchange." Ed replied, knowing that they would have no idea what he was even talking about.

I felt a massive shock storm through my system, pain radiating everywhere in my body. Ed seemed to tense as well, grimacing as he felt the same pain. "That is incorrect. You see creatures of evil." she insisted, glancing over at us. "Now, tell me, what do you see here?" she asked, continuing on.

Things went very similarly from that point, and I caught on quickly. It didn't matter who was on the screen, nor did it matter what I said, since it didn't correspond with my beliefs. As long as I could convince them that I saw creatures of evil, she would be content and I would not suffer as much. Ed on the other hand, stayed true to his concepts of what good and evil were, refusing to budge even an inch and state that a single of the moroi were creatures of evil. Even when Sheridan tried to show him strigoi, Ed would simply say that they were lost, that their souls needed to be saved.

"How amusing, I thought this might happen when I heard you were here." a voice stated, echoing throughout the room. Sheridan froze, looking alarmed as Ed stiffened. He seemed to recognize that voice somehow, based on the apprehension on his face.

"Selim, what are you doing here?" Ed demanded, sounding tired yet concerned. That name sounded somewhat familiar from Ed's story, but I could not recall where it was.

The voice seemed to laugh, sounding amused with Ed's question. "What am I doing here? I am checking in on my facility, of course. It is my job, as the leader of the Alchemists after all." he declared, while Ed froze, his eyes wide.

"What the hell happened to you? I thought Mrs. Bradley was taking care of you, showing you what it meant to have a normal life!" he demanded, while Selim finally walked into the room. I could see black shadows clinging to the floor around him, their shape undefinable yet somehow, I knew they were under his control. Seeing that image, I understood who this was. This child was Pride, one of the homunculus that Ed had fought so long ago.

I wondered how he ended up here, leading the Alchemists, yet somehow, it did not surprise me based on what I had heard from Ed. "She was, until I grew bored with her. She was a pawn, useful to keep me away from harm in my weaker form, until the alchemists managed to destroy themselves. Without funding from the government or the support of the people, they were weak and I was able to take my revenge, and gain my true power back once more." he stated, the shadows moving and revealing a small red sphere within, sending a chill down my spine.

Ed's eyes widened as well, before his face hardened into a glare at Selim. "You bastard, you made a philosopher's stone? Those people didn't deserve to die for your selfish needs!" he insisted, while the child laughed in amusement.

"Shock him again, I want to see this one in pain." he ordered, and the Alchemists acquiesced, while Ed's face contorted in a mixture of pain and fury. "I am nothing like Greed, only seeking the pleasures of this world. I simply know that I am the one who is capable of leading this world, now that Father is gone. I had hoped to find you before you returned to this state, but I suppose you still have your uses like this. After all, you are the only one left who could possibly tell me how to make a vampiric philosopher's stone." he stated, making me realize that he was not satisfied with his strength yet.

"Ha! You're out of luck, I have no clue how the hell they turned me into that thing." Ed shouted, which was quite true. From what I had gathered, even after studying the basics of magic, he could not grasp how it connected with the principles of alchemy. He claimed that he had experienced something similar when he tried to learn alkahestry, so it wasn't all that surprising that he could not understand how they worked in unison.

Pride stared on impassively, while Sheridan seemed to grow more fearful of the man in front of her. "Sir, what are you asking him to do?" she asked, clearly unsure of how to react to discovering that a child was leading her organization.

Selim turned towards her, looking distasteful at the sight of her. "Pawns should not ask questions of their betters. Learn your place, human, and suffer for your incompetence. I wanted Edward Elric broken, and you have failed in that task." he stated, sending his shadows towards Sheridan. I watched in horror as they seemed to swallow her whole, her screams echoing in the room.

"No! You bastard, she was an innocent! How could you do that to your own follower?" he demanded, but Pride simply smiled over at him, amused with his game.

"Edward Elric, formerly known as the Fullmetal Alchemist, I must say, I am rather disappointed. I had heard rumors that your alchemy was gone, and it appears they were true. You are no longer a threat to me at all, yet that does not mean I cannot have some fun with you." he insisted, sounding creepily pleased with this idea. Just a moment later, the other Alchemist present was swallowed by his shadows as well, leaving us alone with him in the room.

Ed was glaring at Pride, his anger obvious on his face. "Let Sydney go, this is between you and me." he ordered, surprising me.

"Why would I do that? She is part of the fun I promised. After all, you do seem rather….attached to her. Since your mechanic friend is beyond my reach, I'll have to settle with her." he insisted, making Ed's fury rise again.

"Don't you dare even think of touching Winry, I'll kill you, you bastard!" he yelled, but Pride simply smiled, clearly not agreeing with Ed.

"Oh? This is coming from Edward Elric, famous for his devotion to doing his job in the military without causing anyone's death. No one has died by your hands, and even now, you are not willing to go through that kind of guilt." he insisted, and based on the look on Ed's face, his words were true.

We were in big trouble here, trapped in a battle with an immortal being while we were both trapped in these chairs. I had to think of something quick, and alchemy was not the answer. Maybe magic would work, now that we were beyond any of the Alchemists' watchful eyes. My hands could still move slightly, even in the restraints, and I could speak, so that left me with a limited arsenal of spells at my disposal.

Ed glanced over at me, frowning in thought. "Damn, I was hoping to be able to avoid doing this." he muttered, before making a small gesture with his hand, his gaze glancing up towards the light in the room. Suddenly, the glass of the lights shattered, leaving us shrouded in darkness. I blinked as my eyes tried to adjust to the lack of light, but it did not work too well.

"You will not win, Edward Elric, I have been patient for far too long. I will follow in Father's footsteps, and one day, I will possess the power of God, just like he did." Pride insisted, sending chills through me. Even hearing about what that man had done was bad enough, now there was another person after the same goal.

"Sydney, we're getting out of here now." Ed stated, feeling far more confident than I did. Soon, I felt something touch my arm, breaking the restraints off of my arm and freeing me. I squinted and could barely make out Ed's figure, helping me stand and walk towards the door. "Careful, when I open the door, he'll be able to use his shadows again. Light makes him strong, try to keep up." he insisted, making me nod.

The door flew open, and just as he predicted. Pride's shadows began stretching across the walls, chasing after us as we ran. We passed by Alchemists, who at first tried to stop us until they noticed the shadows in the halls, shadows that seemed to be manipulated just like magic. It terrified them enough to try and run, but many of them were killed by Pride, who wanted to silence anyone who got in his way. "Sydney, you're gonna have to make us a way out of here." he told me, seeing how close the shadows were to us.

I stopped as well, seeing that we had reached a dead end. "That won't work, we could be miles underground for all we know." I told Ed, watching him grimace, standing ready to fight.

"Right, get me a weapon then." he ordered, making me nod. This time, I decided it would be best to make two spears, one for him and one for me. I might not know how to wield one, but it was better to go down fighting than not to try at all.

The shadows stopped when I used alchemy, pausing as the child controlling them walked closer, staring at me with interest. "So, you've taught someone alchemy? I'm impressed, I didn't think anyone would be capable of reviving that art after all these years. It seems I still have work to do if I want to eliminate any threat it poses to me." he insisted, his shadows darting out and moving to trap me. I jumped away, trying to dodge, but it was virtually impossible. How could you dodge something that wasn't solid? It was just insanity, and it was all I could do to stay beyond the reach of the dark shadows moving all around me.

"Get the lights, I'll keep him distracted!" Ed ordered, as other Alchemists began to arrive, this time armed to fight against the shadows. Selim stared at them, looking irritated with them as they arrived.

"Humans, they never learn. I gave them the chance they wanted, giving them the belief that they were fighting for their own kind, when in reality I was making them my pawns. It seems that they've outgrown their usefulness." he stated, his shadows moving quickly towards the Alchemists. I knew that light helped create his shadows, but in the end, it could become too bright for them to travel as well. I moved quickly, using a small incantation to create what was meant to be a distracting spell. It only created a powerful light show in front of me, shining brightly and blinding most of the people here, but it worked exactly as I planned. The shadows cringed away from the light, vanishing from sight temporarily and giving Ed an opening to slam his spear into Selim's small form.

"What is going on here? I thought you said we were having an evacuation." a voice asked, making me turn to see Duncan and the others here as well. The supervisors of the facility stood ready to fight, looking afraid yet determined to win.

"We've gotta deal with this bastard first. Take a good look, because this is the monster whose fed you all of these lies, given you all of your beliefs. He is far more unnatural than any vampire you'll ever encounter, and unfortunately for us, he's immortal." Ed commented, giving them a brief explanation of what Pride was. It was not going to help much, but it would motivate them to fight at the very least.

"Perhaps I am, but that does not mean I am not their leader still. After all, it was so easy for me to assume command. Mustang was weak, and the only one standing in my way. A whole organization of well-trained soldiers, ready to be used however I saw fit. I did not have the time to train them myself, though I did decide that they were put to better use by investigating the vampires for me. They surely are interesting creatures, having so much power yet with no cost to pay. That is the power someone like me deserves, as the strongest being on the planet." Selim insisted, while Ed continued glaring over at him.

It did not take Ed long to figure out Pride's subtle hint. "You…killed….Mustang? How could you? He was my friend, I'm going to make you rot in hell for that!" he declared, charging forward with his spear held out. Pride smiled, clearly expecting this tactic as his shadows wrapped themselves around Ed's body, trapping him with ease. Ed struggled, trying to break free without any luck.

The other Alchemists were watching with wide eyes, unsure of what to do. I stepped forward, seeing Pride turn towards me with a bit of irritation in his gaze. "You are becoming far more of a pest to me than I thought you would be, friend of Edward Elric. I'll have to dispose of you quickly." he decided, while I glared at him, having no such plans.

He came for me with his shadows, but I had learned to expect that from him. This child was smart, using them as a shield while he stood back, protected from attacks. I unleashed the same spell as before, using a wave of light to knock back the oncoming attack, and moving forward with an attack of my own in return. This child may seem innocent and weak, but if I didn't act quickly, I knew he would kill me without hesitation. He had done so to Sheridan, and to countless random Alchemists. In the end, I was no more valuable to him than they were, especially since he would benefit from my death. Ed would suffer if I was gone, and that was exactly what he wanted.

The light had the added effect of freeing Ed, and shocking everyone else watching the battle. It inspired a few of them to join in, ones like Emma who had already been interested in my plans of escape. "You may be the leader of the Alchemists, but I believe it is time for a change in how things are run around here." I told Selim, slamming the back end of my spear into his shoulder, watching the child grimace. Edward was a bit more willing to harm the child, sending his spear through Selim's chest, making my eyes widen at him in shock. I never expected Ed to try and kill him, but when the spear was removed, the shock was greatened by a new sight. Red sparks were dancing over the wound, healing over any damage that had been done.

"Like I said, this guy's immortal. He's an even bigger pain than a strigoi. Our best bet is to get our hands on that stone, then he'll just be an ordinary kid again." Ed informed us, making me nod. That was easier said than done, considering Selim kept his philosopher's stone hidden well, deep within the shadows that surrounded him.

Even Selim seemed amused with Ed's plans, moving quickly to attack all of us. Alchemists were thrown to the floor, others scrambling to avoid Pride's attacks. Duncan rushed closer to us, stumbling since he had not been forced into a situation like this before here. The others were showing signs of similar weakness, none of them trained to battle anything of this nature.

I wasn't too much better than them, struggling to keep up with my movements and avoid being trapped like Ed had been before. My energy was fading quickly, the more I was forced into using that distraction spell. I needed to think of another method quick, or we were all going to lose. That was when I glanced up in the air, remembering something that could be of use. The sedative that was used on us, it had to be stored somewhere. It might not work as effectively on a homunculus, but they were in theory, designed to mimic a human body. It should knock one of them out, just as it did to one of us.

"Keep him busy, I've got to check on something." I told Ed, watching as he stared at me incredulously.

"What the hell, Blondie? I need some backup here, you know that I'm not the fighter I used to be." he insisted, but I shook my head, already pushing my way past the others. Pride was moving to stop me already, but Ed was quicker, copying my incantation to destroy the strands of shadows that had been seeking me out.

The re-education center itself was a maze, one that I did my best to remember as I ran through the halls, in search of the storage unit for the sedative. I had to hurry, before Pride managed to overpower Ed and harm the others. This was going to be our only chance to get out of here, if we could win. Based on what I understood, the Alchemists were capable of pumping enough gas into this place to knock us out immediately, rather than gradually like they'd been doing. It would simply take a bit more gas than what they typically used, something that wouldn't be too hard for them to adjust.

Walking through the halls, I eventually discovered an elevator, but that one required a card to access. I passed it, remembering its location so I could return if necessary when I found a card. That was before I ran directly into one of the Alchemists, who seemed to be heading towards the commotion in the halls. "You….you're the girl that was fighting off that thing. What are you doing over here?" he demanded, while I stared up at him.

"No time to explain. I need a sample of the sedative you use on us, I am looking for where it is stored." I told him, watching as the Alchemist looked wary, but afraid. Pride had all of them terrified, and after his announcement of being their leader, they were far more shaken up than I had imagined. With Selim's delivery of those words, it would be hard to argue against him, especially with how many secrets those that were higher up in the organization kept.

"I can't…." he began, his gaze flickering down the hall, before slowly beginning to nod. "This is for the good of everyone. You may be just as unnatural as the vampires we protect people from, but you are our only chance against something like that." he stated, making me unsure of how to react. In the end, I supposed it was a good thing, since I now had a guide to the room I was searching for.

"The gas gets pumped into the rooms through this system, however we do keep smaller vials of the gas stored over here." he informed me, seeing how wide my eyes were at the huge container connected to multiple pipes in the room. Different valves were visible, each able to be turned to set the concentration of the sedative in the air. There was another tank as well, this one with a different chemical formula that seemed a bit strange to me. I had yet to experience its effects, so I did not know what it did.

I ended up following the Alchemist into the room, seeing a cupboard filled with boxes, each containing closed vials of the gas that was used on us. Some boxes had the second chemical contained within, but I made sure to stick with what I knew, taking only the sedative as I began walking back towards the battle.

"Wait…your sister, she's on room 2, if you wanted to know. She is still in her reflection time, we have yet to get her to realize the error of her ways." the Alchemist told me, surprising me. Zoe was here too, going through all of this alone at the moment. I nodded towards the man gratefully, keeping it in mind as I ran. I'd need to go back for her….or maybe not. Those rooms were pitch black, it would be the optimal place to fight against an enemy like Pride. As long as I had the sedative as well, I could knock him out while he was completely powerless.

"Give me your access card to the elevator, I think it is time that Selim began to reflect on his own actions." I told the man, watching him blink at me, before slowly doing as I asked. Maybe I was a bit intimidating to these Alchemists, who simply saw a human using magic, but I would use it to my advantage if necessary.

This time, I began running towards Ed and the others, feeling relieved when I saw that no one was dead yet. However, Ed was not doing well. He was injured, bleeding from a deep gash on his leg, and his jumpsuit had been torn, blood visible in various spots on it. I did not know how many injuries he was actually suffering from, but it seemed like my trip may have backfired. "Hey, Pride!" I yelled out, watching as Selim turned towards me.

"Oh? You know my true name, what a surprise. I didn't think Edward had told you about me." he stated, moving closer to me.

"Well, I was just thinking about how weak you were, compared to us humans. Really I am not even trying right now." I told him, hoping that a taunt, even a weak one like that, would be enough to anger a prideful being like this. It seemed to work, based on the downturn of Selim's mouth, and the way his eye had twitched.

"It seems you are misguided, girl. Take a close look at your friends, hardly able to withstand my power. No one is as strong as I am, not even a strigoi could kill me." he insisted, while I shook my head.

"I can, and I have every intention of doing so. I am not as weak-hearted as Ed, I have no qualms about killing an unnatural being like you." I told Pride, though even I had no idea if it was true or not. He seemed to be more annoyed than anything, but it did get his attention on me as I slowly began backing down the hall. "Try to catch me, if you can. I think I enjoyed our little game of cat and mouse earlier." I told him, watching as he scowled at me.

"The mouse will never win against the cat, it is the natural predator of such animals. Prey will always fall victim to its predator, that is the circle of life, and the fittest of the race will always survive. I am the next generation of humans, the only one of my kind left, and I will survive to ensure that more like me are made. I am close to determining Father's circle, to having the same capabilities he had. I simply need a little more time." Pride was stating, before chasing after me with his shadows, the boy simply walking behind them.

I ran as fast as I could, charging directly into the elevator. With a wave of my hand, the lights within shattered, leaving me in darkness for the ride to the floor that contained the reflection rooms. I didn't care which one I went into at this point, so long as it was just as dark as I remembered. I opened a door at random, rushing inside and slamming it behind me. It was pitch black and I could not see, but it was still usable. I took a deep breath, pulling out one of the vials within the bag and opening it.

"Who's there? I told you, I haven't' done anything wrong, I was just trying to help my sister!" a voice yelled out, sounding frightened and scared. Zoe was in this room, I realized with wide eyes, making me move towards her, feeling around until I found her form.

"Stay close to me." I ordered, feeling her body tense against mine. I clapped my hands together, clearing the sedative from the air around us as it continued to fill the room. It did not take long for Pride to enter, the door opening and shutting in front of us.

"Trying to kill the lights again? How crude, but I suppose humans must always resort to measures such as these. You are just as helpless in this darkness as I am, so it does you little good." Selim stated, while Zoe frowned by my side.

"Who is that?" she asked, but I shook my head, my eyes still not managing to adjust to this room. I needed more gas in here, but I had left the box of them sitting on the floor when I heard Zoe. That was before I heard a smashing noise, the sound of glass breaking.

"Did you honestly think you would win? These vials may have been a potential weapon for you, but in the end, they are easily destroyed and taken away from you. I suppose your alchemy isn't good enough to fight, yet, and that makes you an easy target." he stated, making me worried. With all that gas in this small room, it would make a normal person pass out in seconds. Selim seemed unaffected, based on the sound of his voice. "Wait…what is…this?" he whispered, suddenly giving me hope that it had actually worked.

I heard a small thump, the sound of his body collapsing on the ground in front of us. Moving quickly, I used the access card I had been given to unlock the door, glad that it still worked to get us out of this room. Light flooded and was made visible within, as I held my breath to prevent myself from inhaling the gas. I transmuted the air once more, giving me the chance to breath for a moment as Zoe swayed by my side, not aware of the fact that she had been inhaling the sedative once we moved. "Sydney, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get us trapped here….I couldn't make them believe me though." she told me, but I did not blame her for what happened.

"They were after Keith, not you, it is not your fault." I told her, watching her eyes look wet. I was already moving closer to Selim, keeping my breath held once more as I knelt by his small body.

I picked up one of the shards of broken glass, grimacing at what had to be done. I would have to search inside of him for that stone, since it was likely imbedded deep within his body. I slowly began cutting into his skin, noticing that it healed far quicker than I expected it to. "They wouldn't listen, though. I knew you weren't hiding Keith, even if we were friends with him at one point, you didn't remember who he was." Zoe insisted, but I was focused, ignoring her at the moment.

My cuts grew deeper, more confident as I realized that this would not kill him, considering his regenerative capabilities. My hand slowly ended up covered in blood, but it was a small price to pay for what I ultimately found. After about fifteen minutes of cutting and searching, I managed to pull out the philosopher's stone, which had been buried deep within his stomach. "There it is. Anyway, I actually was hiding Keith in Palm Springs. There are plenty of reasons behind it…many involving Edward and Alphonse actually." I told her, watching her frown and nod.

I had been breathing normally at this point, feeling confident that the sedative had dispersed itself enough to be safe to inhale. Its effects were slight at the moment, making me feel slightly drowsy, but not nearly strong enough for me to pass out. Zoe still stood in the open door way, where I moved to join her as she stared at the stone in my hand with a confused expression. "What is that?" she asked me, while I sighed, not wanting to explain. This one felt different than the stone Ed, Al, and Winry had been. I could still sense the souls within, but unlike them, these ones just seemed to be a mesh of pain and anguish, crying out for help within the stone and begging for any type of freedom, even if it meant death for them.

"The source of that thing's power. Come on, let's bring it to Edward, he'll know what to do with it." I told Zoe, moving towards the elevator and heading back up towards the others. I flinched at the sound of pounding within the elevator, coming from someone outside. Had Pride woken up already? It seemed unlikely, but it was possible since he wasn't entirely human.

The pounding only grew louder as we went up, making me realize that it wasn't Selim after all. "Damn it, Sydney! Get back here, you're gonna get yourself killed! Don't you dare die on me, not when this was my fight to begin with!" Edward was yelling, his voice muffled by the walls around me, but still audible.

That made me realize what was happening. Edward was trying to break into the elevator to reach me, but he hadn't been able to access the controls like I had. When the doors opened, I saw him standing right in front of us, his eyes wide with surprise and relief when we stepped out. The others were there too, though he seemed to be the only one that worked up over my actions. He pulled me into a tight hug, surprising me and making me feel a little uncomfortable. It was simply out of relief, a hug between friends, but I didn't quite know how Adrian would feel about it in the end. "Don't do that to me, Sydney. I've lost too many friends to see another one die in front of me." he said, pulling back and staring at me with a serious expression.

"Well, it worked out in the end." I told him, holding up the stone in my hand. He stared at it, his face growing dark as he thought about how such a thing had been made. "What do we have to do with it now?" I asked him, unsure of how to destroy something like this.

"Use it. There is a transmutation circle that can revert it back, but their bodies are long gone and those people can no longer be saved. I had once vowed to never use one of them myself, but in the end, it is a better for them than the alternative. Trust me, I think I would have preferred it if someone killed the three of us years ago, instead of leaving us trapped like that." Ed stated, sounding rather dark as he spoke about his time as a stone. "That right there is your price to get your memories back, Blondie, I suggest you put it to good use." he added, giving me a slight smile. His words gave me hope as I closed my hand over the stone, seeing the others staring on in confusion. It didn't matter if they did not understand, I knew what this was. I would keep my alchemy, and get my memories back. This was my chance to get what I wanted, and free their souls at the same time.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	24. Remember

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist or Bloodlines

"The sooner you do it, the better. We can't risk having him recover and get his hands on that stone again." Ed told me, seeing that I had not moved yet. I wanted my memories back, yet I was afraid. I had never realized that I was afraid of the idea of doing that, of the idea that I would never be the same person again. I had grown comfortable with who I was, and I was happy with my life. Yes, I had holes in my memories, but I was able to fill them with what I was told by my friends and family.

If I did this, there would be no going back. Those memories would become a part of me, and they would likely change quite a bit about my attitude. I remembered Adrian's fears from before, the idea that he had not wanted to get involved with me, only for me to remember my old beliefs and push him away once more. "What about the circle? I don't have anything to draw it with." I said lamely, coming up with the only excuse I had.

The Alchemists looked a bit dazed still, letting us work together even though they were supposed to be stopping us. I was fairly certain they were just as desperate as we were, which was why they were not interfering. "No problem, this stone will make scratches pretty easily in the tile floor." Ed told me, beginning to draw with the edge of his spear.

"Well…I don't have anything to transmute. It's not like I have the…components necessary for this." I told him, hesitating due to the people listening in.

"Come on, I didn't think you were that stupid. I've done this before with nothing but a circle and my body. You've got everything you need right in there." he told me, my eyes widening as I realized he was right. I didn't necessarily have to start from the ground up, I could utilize my own body for the transmutation. Simply deconstructing it and reconstructing it in the same form would work, it would still be breaking the taboo and it would allow the Gate to open.

He continued scratching at the floor, while someone finally got the courage to speak after what they had seen. "What are you going to do?" Duncan asked, making me turn towards him with a dark look on my face. There was no turning back, in the end, I was the only one who stood to gain anything from this. It would exhaust the last of the energy within the stone, and it would not be a painful end for the souls within. All it would do is drain away the source of Pride's energy, reverting him back into his original form.

Thinking about the homunculus was what I needed to do to push myself into this decision. He could not be allowed to fight back again, not when he had already killed so many innocents in this place. "Something that should never be done by anyone." I replied, seeing that Ed was nearly done with the circle. "Forbidden alchemy, an art long forgotten to time. Everyone, whatever you do, do not repeat anything of what you are about to see. It is far more dangerous than you can imagine, and like everything else in alchemy, it comes with a price that must be paid." I told them, watching Ed nod and step back.

"Sydney, good luck. Say hi to that creepy bastard for me, and tell him that he better do as you ask, or else I'll find a way to keep knocking on his door every day for the next century or two." he stated, making me roll my eyes. He may have been immortal when he was that stone, but now, he had the lifespan of a normal human. His threat was an impossibility, yet somehow, I believed that if anyone could achieve it, it would be Edward Elric.

"Those symbols…they are archaic forms of what we use today." one of the Alchemists commented, recognizing the marks on the circle. I nodded, kneeling down and preparing to start the transmutation.

"You are correct, because our founders were true alchemists, able to deconstruct and reconstruct matter at will. They were responsible for the creation of vampires, and for their own downfall in the end. We must be the ones to correct their mistakes, to move forward and accept what we've done. Not all vampires are evil, just like not all humans are good." I told them, watching many of my peers nod in agreement. The older Alchemists looked somewhat doubtful, but I could see a few that looked guilty.

"Everyone, stand back now. Make sure that you do not touch this circle at any point, regardless of what you see happening to me. I will….live, at the very least, so do not be concerned for me." I told them. I was still uncertain of how much the stone was worth, so there was no guarantee of coming out of this toll free.

Edward nodded, standing ready to shove people back if necessary. "Get on with it already, Blondie! We don't have all day, Pride could be getting up any second now!" he insisted, seeming impatient. I nodded, giving him a small smile as I touched my hand to the circle.

"In case I'm not the same when this is over, I just wanted to say that I am grateful for your friendship, Edward. I hope we can still be friends after this." I told him, watching him blink at me, seeming confused.

"Of course we'll still be friends, you idiot! After all, I'm gonna be your boss when you're done. Someone needs to take over now that Pride's gone, and I don't have anything better to do." he insisted, surprising me. After a few moments, I managed to give him a small laugh, amused at his plans. Edward always dreamed big, and he might not be accepted at first, but in the end, he would be good for the Alchemists. They needed his guidance, to understand the truth about the world.

Keeping his words in mind, I clutched the stone in the palm of my hand, pressing it down on the edge of the circle as my other hand pressed against it as well. Familiar blue sparks danced around its circumference, and after a few moments, the darkness that spread within began. This entire process was so familiar to me, after going through it twice before. It was no longer as terrifying as it had been when the dark hands reached out for me, pulling me into the eye that had opened in the center of the circle. I knew what to expect, and while the others were gasping and reaching out towards me, despite Edward doing his best to keep them at bay, I was not afraid.

"Well, it seems like you are just as fond of me as the Elrics were. It is nice to see you again, my dear. Come for your memories, this time?" Truth asked, while my gaze lifted to meet his. It was disturbing not being able to look into eyes, but I settled with staring at the spot just above his toothy grin.

"Yes, I have. Here is my payment, the souls and memories of thousands of the dead, for the memories of one of the living." I told him, tossing him the Philosopher's stone. He caught it, grinning as he began to laugh at my words, shaking his head.

"I can't believe Edward let you do that! Such an innocent boy, last time we met. Regardless, the toll has been paid, and I believe it is time you got these back." Truth told me, holding out something strange in his hand. Hovering above it, I could see images dancing across his palm. Images of me, some as a child, playing with my sisters, others from when I was older, first learning my job as an Alchemist. I reached out towards them, feeling a mix of longing and apprehension as I did so. There was no turning back now, I was never going to return to this life again.

"Go on, take them Witch Alchemist." he stated, making me pause and stare at him in confusion. "Oh, interested in your name, are you? All State Alchemists used to be given one, typically representing their specialty in alchemy, but for you, that is not your strength. You are a magic user, and the only one alive that I have encountered that fully understands how to combine one ancient art with another. You are a witch first, and an alchemist second, but overall, you are simply a mystery that manages to intrigue and inspire others to do as you command." he stated, smiling as black, shadowy hands moved to grab my memories from him, wrapping around my head as well.

"The Witch Alchemist…I think I rather like that." I stated, watching Truth's smile widen as I felt my body being taken apart once more. I gasped as images swarmed throughout my mind, everything coming back to me in a snap. I remembered every day with my mother, growing up at home and learning about cars from her. I remembered how strict my father was, and how I had at one point strived to earn his approval. Most of all, I remembered my dislike of vampires, and how I viewed them before.

It was all so overwhelming, trying to reconcile what I had done without these memories. I knew that vampires were unnatural, that I had jus allowed so much taint to come into contact with me, yet at the same time, it didn't feel like that was right. Edward Elric…he had given me an origin of vampires, and the concepts of alchemy now gave me a scientific way to view magic as a natural part of this world. The beliefs that had been built up within me for so many years crumbled away in just seconds.

I was still lost in thought as I was dragged back out of the Gate and to my friends. On top of all of this, there was another issue, Adrian Ivashkov. I could remember everything I said to him, every spirit dream we had in this place. He had visited me every night, risking his own sanity just to check in on how I was doing. It touched me, showing that he cared far more than I had ever realized. I had never been able to view Adrian like I did most vampires, not when he behaved so impulsively. Even before I made the mistake of being far too curious about Keith's work, I had allowed Adrian to become my friend, realizing just how similar we were to each other.

He deserved to know that my memories were back, but did I really want to push him away now? I still felt strongly for him, that love had not faded away with my memories. If anything, it had only grown stronger as I realized just how similar we were, even in how we were raised. We both lived with a loving mother and a father who expected far too much of us and was never proud. "Sydney…are you okay?" I heard a voice ask, making me blink and glance up to see Edward watching me.

I was still in the center of the circle, sitting on the floor as I gazed at the others around me. "Yes….I think I am. Edward, good luck with the Alchemists. I'll send Winry and Alphonse your way when I see them." I told him, watching him stare at me in confusion as I got up. "I'm going back. I need to see Adrian." I told Ed, watching him nod with understanding.

"Try to make sure Winry isn't too angry with me. I may have busted up my leg with all the running I did…I could probably use some maintenance again." he commented, glancing down at the automail limb with a frown.

I nodded at him, moving to leave. The Alchemists looked uncertain of what to do, some moving to stop me before Edward stepped into their paths. "No way, bub. This is my organization now, and you'll follow my orders. My name is Edward Elric, and I am the new leader of the Alchemists. Anyone who has a problem with that is free to leave." he announced as I walked off, making me smile. At least there would be more freedom among them. It wouldn't be quite so restricting to have this job, and maybe, it could become what I had always thought it would be. I could truly protect others by being an Alchemist, and at the same time, I could be friends with vampires.

"Oh, Ed?" I called out, stopping before I left completely. He glanced back at me, raising an eyebrow at me. "I'm the Witch Alchemist, Sydney Sage, the only one to be given my name from God himself." I told him, watching him laugh in response, smiling over at me.

"Man, you didn't change one bit, Blondie. Have fun with your boyfriend, don't let the parasite be too hard on you." he told me. I smiled at his words, walking out and back into my old life. I had a new, brighter future in mind, and there was no way Adrian was not going to be a part of it.


	25. Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Fullmetal Alchemist or Bloodlines

Getting home was easier said than done, something I realized fairly quickly after walking out of that place. It was hot, reminding me that I was still somewhere near or in a desert, and the facility was isolated. Nothing could be seen in any direction for miles, and it left me trapped, deciding my better bet would be to go back inside.

Edward grinned at me as I explained the issue, already moving forward on it. "Alright, sounds like we've got our first mission as the new and improved Alchemsits. I'll make a few calls, there's got to be someone capable of driving you to Palm Springs." he insisted, while one of the Alchemists nodded at him.

"There are, sir. You have a directory listed within your new account. We will spread word about your rise to power, though for now, you must use Selim's name if you wish to utilize his position." he explained, while Ed sighed, not looking too pleased with him.

"Alright, I'll pretend to be the little brat, but I'm not happy about it. That kid has gotten on my last nerve today, and I'm not letting him off so easily this time." he insisted, logging on to one of the computers within the room that had contained the exit. It seemed to be where they monitored us all, with videos playing on most of the monitors present.

"Done. They'll be here in just a few minutes. Even better news, I've got a group heading down to Palm Springs to get Winry and Al. They'll be here soon as well." he insisted, smiling at the idea. "Any other requests? I've got the entire arsenal of Alchemists at my disposal if you guys needed to get somewhere." Ed asked, turning to the others behind him.

Zoe stepped over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. "I'm staying with my sister." she insisted, smiling over at me. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, glad that she had been here for me this long.

"Ah…well, I think you're gonna want to go separately then. I've set it up so they drop you off at Adrian's." Ed commented, making me glance away. He had dropped comments about our relationship before around Zoe, but I don't think she ever realized they had any merit. Adrian had visited my dreams every night I was here, trying to help me plan an escape, and when that didn't work, he'd keep my mind distracted with other things. Most of the time, it had been making out, but sometimes, we would sit down and play board games like monopoly or battleship. It was a lot of fun, and it gave me a chance to see his amazing skills in action. He really could beat me at monopoly, but it was still a mystery about how he did so.

Zoe frowned, but nodded in agreement. "Wait….so you're actually dating Adrian? I thought you'd stop that sort of thing, you know, after you remembered." she told me, while I glanced over at the wall.

"I don't know. It feels strange right now, like my old beliefs are clashing with what I believed without my memories. Those feelings aren't just fading away because my Alchemist beliefs on vampires returned. In fact, they seem to be stronger than before, now that I have more knowledge of Adrian. Right now, it just feels right to let myself love him, all things considered. Vampires aren't the evil we always thought they were, and while it might be hard to let go of those beliefs. I think it is about time we tried to do so." I told her, my hand reaching up to touch the cross I always wore. That was before I remembered I had left it behind for Adrian, and I dropped my hand.

Zoe nodded, glancing over at the others who were crowding around Ed now, requesting rides to their homes wherever they happened to be. "I guess so. I never realized we were following someone…so young, and so inhuman. Whatever that kid was, I know he was far eviler than any vampire I've ever met." she stated, shuddering slightly as she remembered Selim.

"Homunculus. That's what Selim was." I told her, not wanting to keep secrets from her anymore. She frowned, confused at the term, but she nodded anyway. She had learned the basics of human magic, and even seen alchemy, so it wasn't that far of a stretch for her to believe that a homunculus could be real as well.

"Well, I'm happy for you. You've finally found a way to be happy, even with the Alchemists ruling over your life." she told me, sounding pleased. I smiled over at her, nodding.

"I guess I have. I don't think I'll be quite as busy with this job anymore…Ed doesn't seem like the type who would overwork us. We'll be going in an entirely new directions now, are you still ready to be a part of our cause?" I asked her, watching as Zoe nodded. "Good, because we're going to need you. Edward, feel free to contact me whenever you need me to help. I am still an alchemist, after all." I told him, watching him smirk as I moved to leave. My ride was here and motioning for me to come.

"See you around, Witch." he told me with a smirk, giving me a small wave.

I gave him a small smile in return, turning around and waving back. "Goodbye, Fullmetal." I told him, using his own name in kind. He chuckled, shaking his head at me as he focused on his computer once more.

"Been a long time since anyone's called me that." he muttered as I left, making me smile. Things were going back to how they used to be, to an extent. Edward was getting reunited with his family, and things were calming down greatly within the organization. I'd still be working in Palm Springs, helping to keep Jill hidden while spending my free time with Adrian. I no longer had to hide my feelings, and that kept a smile on my face for the entire ride back.

As promised, I was dropped off at Adrian's apartment, where I stood for a few moments, simply staring at the door after leaving the car. From the date I had seen on Ed's computer. Sonya and Dimitri would have left for her wedding already, to finalize plans for it. That meant that Adrian would be alone, and that there was a chance for his art studio to exist again. I had gotten a glimpse of it when he had taken over Clarence's house with his work, but in his own home, I imagined there would be so much more to see.

Stepping inside, I was not disappointed. Perhaps I should have knocked, but in the end, I didn't think Adrian would mind. I walked around the paintings in the living room, admiring them with a slight smile on my face. Much like before, I still found myself having issues understanding what they meant. One was fairly simple, yet elegant, an image of a lily painted in gold, with splashes of purple surrounding it. That one I understood for a moment, that it was a representation of me and my position.

Moving around, I saw another one that just looked like a mesh of color. It was mostly yellow, with purple flashes throughout, and a disturbing black border that seemed to bleed into the yellow. It gave me pause, staring at it for a moment before a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Sydney? Is that you?" Adrian asked from behind me, making me turn around and see him staring at me with wide eyes.

I nodded, unsure of how to explain to him that I had my memories back. It was a long story to explain everything to him, yet he deserved to know. Instead of doing that however, I quickly found Adrian rushing up to me, pulling me into his arms and crushing his lips against mine. I was surprised at first, but I still did not hesitate too much in returning his kiss. My heart was pounding, and just like before, I managed to stop thinking for a moment of my life. Adrian was the only person capable of getting me to do that, and it was an amazing feeling to have.

He pulled back after the one kiss, staring down at me and stroking my cheek. "Damn, Sage, you were supposed to let me rescue you." he told me, shaking his head at me as he teased me.

"Sorry, I'm not your storybook damsel in distress. Though, I imagine rescuing me would have been fairly manly, right?" I asked him, earning a chuckle out of him. I knew it was his kind of joke, and that was the very reason I had stated it.

"Indeed it would be, Sage. Next time, I'll show you just how manly I can be." he told me, this time making me laugh.

"Sorry, not gonna be a next time I'm afraid." I told him, watching his eyes lock on mine.

"I sure hope so, because I have no idea what I'd do without you again, Sage. This was hell for me, and I know it had to be hundreds of times worse for you." he insisted, while I shrugged, not too concerned. His hand ran through my hair, clearly wanting to touch me and reassure himself that I was really here. "I'm just glad you're out of that place." he added after a few moments, while I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Adrian stared at me for a few moments longer, before leaning his head down to mine again. I knew he had been wanting this, to be with me in real life rather than just in a dream for once. Part of me wanted it to, though I still could not feel the difference between his spirit dreams and reality. His mouth moved hard against mine as he pressed me closer to his body, slowly pulling me down the hall with him. I didn't care where we went at the moment, I only wanted Adrian and the fire that came along with his touch.

Eventually, we found ourselves in his bedroom, where he leaned me back onto his bed, still keeping his lips pressed against mine. He slowly began to drift away from them, kissing down my neck and brushing his lips on my shoulder, leaving me feeling breathless. I knew that I was vulnerable right now, that if Adrian really wanted to, I would not be able to stop him from drinking my blood, yet I knew he would never do that. I trusted him completely, and that was what made me so comfortable with having him so close to me.

His hands slid underneath my shirt, touching the bare skin on my back. Heat spread from where his hands touched my skin, making me want more as he slowly began to pull my shirt off over my head. That was where I paused, unsure of how far he was taking this. Our dreams had always ended at this point, and he had continued to jokingly insist that I was not losing my virginity in a dream. That concept was no longer an issue here, yet I still did not think I was ready to take things this far.

"Don't worry, Sydney, we don't have to go any further than this if you don't want to." he told me, seeing the look on my face. I blushed slightly, realizing just how easily Adrian could read me now. I wasn't all that good at hiding my emotions around him, not after letting him so deep inside the walls I had put up as part of my job. He gave me one last kiss, letting his mouth linger on mine before pulling back and rolling over, lying down next to me in his bed.

It was comfortable like this, with Adrian by my side, keeping me company. He kept his arm wrapped around me, pressing me tightly against his side even if he wasn't kissing me anymore. "So, what's our next move, Sage? Still going up against the Alchemists and revealing vampires to the world?" he asked, sounding curious about my plan, Luckily, he hadn't gone through with that yet, since we had been waiting for a good time to do that.

I shook my head, closing my eyes and just enjoying the feel of being next to Adrian. "No, Ed's already taken control. He's now the Alchemists' leader, so I don't think they'll be having the same issues as before." I told Adrian, feeling him move slightly, making me open my eyes to see him staring at me in shock.

"Wow, did I really miss that much? What kind of super-secret hideout did they place you at this time?" he asked me, while I shook my head.

"Nothing that fancy, we just got a visit from the…leader of the Alchemists. Long story short, it was rather enlightening about how corrupt they really were and between Edward and I, we took him down." I told Adrian, seeing curiosity still in his expression. "He wasn't even human, our leader. We were just pawns to him, pawns that he actually began killing the moment he arrived." I told Adrian, shuddering as I remembered how easy it had been for Pride to kill.

Adrian's grip tightened on me, looking concerned. "Are you okay, Sage?" he asked me, sounding serious. I knew he was worried, but there was no reason to be. I had not been injured in the attack, unlike Ed. My plan to run had worked to my advantage, and I had gotten lucky with my ability to keep his shadows at bay with magic.

"Of course." I told Adrian, seeing relief on his face.

"Good. So, with that out of the way, are we moving on to getting your memories? Or have you let go of that already?" he asked me, looking curious. I understood why he was worried about this one, since he thought the return of my memories would mean the end of our relationship.

I leaned back against the sheets, staring up at the ceiling with a small smile, already imagining his reaction. "No, I've actually already gotten them back already. Selim, the guy we fought, had a philosopher's stone that worked to get them back without trading away my alchemy." I told Adrian, turning towards him to see that he had frozen, his eyes wide.

"And you're still okay with this?" he specified, his hand running down my side and moving to rest on my hip. I nodded at him, seeing something light up in his gaze. I knew Adrian had loved me, but part of me had wondered on the way back if I was just a distraction after Rose. Now, I could see that it was not the case. He had moved on well past her, and now, I was his entire world. The way he looked at me, I could see that he loved me with all of his heart, and that hearing that I was still interested had made his day.

I felt him press his lips against mine again, gently at first before his usual passion returned. It wasn't all that different from before, though I knew he was cherishing this more than he had originally. This was me, whole and not broken, and still in love with him. He had wanted this for a long time now, and after patiently waiting for months, he had learned that the girl he had fallen in love with had finally managed to break free of the ideals restricting her to love him back.

He pulled back again, his hand still cupping my cheek as he stared down at me. "I love you, Adrian." I told him, watching him give me a small smile, but I could tell that he was feeling far happier about this than he was letting me see.

"You already know how I feel, Sage, but I suppose I'll say it anyway. I love you too, you are the fire that lights my way in my darkest moments. Glad to hear that you've seen the light, even with all that Alchemist nonsense in your head again." he told me, making me give him a slightly smile. "So, what really is the plan, then?" he asked after a moment, making me shrug.

"I don't know. It feels strange right now, coming back here after everything that's happened. I think I just want to have a normal life….in as much as I can, with vampires, magic, and alchemy involved." I commented. "After all, I've just got to finish this job with Jill, then I really don't have anything else going on for my future." I told him, feeling strangely free of attachments. My entire life, I had plans for what to do next, where to go and what needed to be done when I arrived. It was strangely freeing to not have any commitments, to be able to make my own decisions about what to do, and take a break for once.

"So, just where do I fit into this little plan of yours, Sage?" Adrian asked me, raising an eyebrow at me. I hadn't exactly given him a plan at all, but staring at him, I felt a deep desire to keep him in my life. I hadn't been in love before, but with Adrian, part of me somehow knew that I would never find anyone else. He knew everything about me, and he understood me better than people that I had known for years. I could not lose him, not now or any time in the future.

I hadn't answered him, not sure about what he was looking for. For all I knew, Adrian did not want a serious relationship. We had never really discussed this before, and from the rumors I had heard about him, he rarely got serious with anyone. Rose had been an exception, and that ended rather terribly for him. He was still staring at me, frowning slightly before his eyes widened at me, apparently seeing his answer somehow. I looked away, feeling heat in my cheeks, realizing that this was part of what came with dating a guy who could read auras. He knew exactly what I was feeling, and he knew that I was far too attached to him already.

"Sorry, Sage, I can't help it sometimes. No harm done, though, after all, seems like we're going to be a bit of a team from here on out." he told me, giving me a smirk. I turned back towards him, seeing a light in his eyes that I had never noticed before. Maybe he really did want something serious with me, and a plan for our future.

"Well, I might not be able to give you a major plan right now, but I think it's about time I relaxed for a bit. Have any new escape plans in mind for us?" I asked him, watching his smile deepen as he chuckled, pressing his lips into my hair. This was our future, the two of us together, doing whatever we set our minds to. Even if more problems arose, because in a world like this, problems are endless, we would stay together and fight back against them. Now that we had finally found a way to be together, nothing was going to tear us apart ever again.

 **Thank you all for reading! Feel free to review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
